A l'heure de l'inventaire
by EMAraude
Summary: UA. De quoi avons-nous l'air, à l'heure de l'inventaire ? Lily Evans n'a pas la vie la plus glorieuse qui soit. Elle est seule, sans amis, sans parents, avec un boulot qui l'épuise mais nécessaire pour assumer le petit appartement dans lequel elle vit. Sa vie s'éclaircit un peu lorsqu'elle tombe nez à nez avec son voisin qui vient lui demander de l'aide après une panne de courant.
1. A l'heure de l'inventaire

_De quoi avons-nous l'air à l'heure de l'inventaire ?_

Les chansons d'amour

Lily Evans claqua la porte de son taudis en soupirant. Et en fronçant les sourcils. L'odeur d'humidité et de pourriture qui régnait dans la cage d'escaliers aurait pu faire tourner la tête à quiconque n'aurait pas été habitué. Mais Lily vivait ici depuis deux ans maintenant. L'odeur ne la dérangeait plus. Elle ne la remarquait même plus. Presque plus.

Descendant les escaliers d'un pas lourd, elle jonglait avec son téléphone portable, ses écouteurs, son sac à main, son écharpe, le tout en essayant d'attacher la crinière rousse indomptable qui lui servait de chevelure. Il n'est donc pas étonnant qu'elle ne vit pas l'homme montait les marches quatre à quatre. Elle le percuta de plein fouet et vacilla en s'excusant, les doigts emmêlés dans un nœud de cheveux. L'homme tendit les bras pour la retenir au cas où elle déciderait de tomber. Elle n'en fit cependant rien, retrouvant rapidement son équilibre.

"Merci" lui murmura-t-elle avant de le détailler de la tête aux pieds, dans un coup d'œil exprès.

Une chose était sûre, il allait égayer sa morne journée. Il était rare de croiser des hommes aussi beaux, surtout dans un lieu aussi miteux. Très grand, il la dépassait bien qu'il soit deux marches en dessous d'elle et brun, les cheveux en bataille et humides, comme s'il revenait d'une marche sous la pluie. Ou plus précisément d'un footing, comprit-elle en remarquant son survêtement Nike gris clair et ses baskets légères qui avaient connu des jours meilleurs.

L'homme ne la dévisageait même pas. Il semblait presque exaspéré d'avoir été importuné de la sorte. Sans adresser un mot à Lily, il remit ses écouteurs blancs qui avaient chu dans la collision dans ses oreilles et la contourna sans un regard.

Lily ne s'en formalisa pas. Elle n'était pas le genre de filles devant lesquelles on tombait en pâmoison au premier coup d'œil. Il fallait vraiment apprendre à la connaître pour que sa beauté se révèle. Elle ricana légèrement en arrivant dans le hall de son immeuble.

"Ce que tu peux dire comme âneries" dit-elle à son attention, sans soucier d'être entendue par un quelconque passant alors qu'elle poussait la porte de son immeuble. Personne ne prenait jamais la peine de l'écouter de toutes manières. A son tour, elle enfonça ses écouteurs au plus profond de ses oreilles et enclencha la musique et c'est sur les premiers accords de "Human" de Of Monsters And Men qu'elle se rendit au travail.

oOo

La journée passa lentement, longuement, péniblement. Scanner des produits appartenant à des personnes qui vous traitent comme leur larbin était épuisant. Faire semblant d'être polie alors que dans sa tête, on leur a dit mille fois d'aller se faire foutre était usant. Ne pas relever toutes les petites piques humiliantes que lançaient tant les clients que les managers était lassant. Lily sortait toujours du supermarché le cœur lourd, la tête vide et l'âme sèche.

Tous les jours étaient comme cela mais aujourd'hui faisait exception. Pendant sa pause, alors qu'elle fumait dans la cour du magasin en sirotant son Coca Zéro, elle repensait à l'homme de ce matin. Ce que ça serait chouette de le recroiser en rentrant ce soir. Elle pourrait engager la conversation ce coup-ci, lui montrer que, si elle n'était pas la plus jolie, elle pouvait se montrer drôle. Elle se prit à fantasmer les yeux ouverts qu'elle l'ait marqué autant qu'il l'avait marqué, qu'il pensait à elle en ce moment précis et qu'il souhaitait la revoir.

"Je sais même pas où il habite!" se morigéna-t-elle à voix haute, en parlant à elle-même. De toutes façons, les gars qui déchargeaient les camions à proximité d'elle avaient l'habitude de l'entendre parler toute seule. Elle était persuadée qu'ils l'appelaient la Cinglée. Grand bien leur fasse. Elle avait pris cette habitude loufoque après avoir emménagé dans son trou à rat pour compenser le bruit de la solitude, du désespoir et des canalisations.

Elle jeta son mégot rougit dans le fond de boisson gazeuse de sa canette et retourna affronter la cohue de la fin d'après-midi. Elle finissait dans deux heures. Plus que pas grand-chose à tenir avant de retrouver... avant de rentrer dans son nid dou... avant de finir, quoi. Elle adressa un signe de la main fantasque aux camionneurs, histoire d'étoffer son personnage de folle et retourna à sa caisse sans oublier de passer son badge devant la pointeuse.

oOo

"Mais enfin, Mademoiselle, mettez-y un peu du vôtre ! Il ne faut pas avoir fait Maths sup maths spé pour annuler un article que je ne veux plus !"

Lily ne prit même pas la peine de répondre. Elle sera les dents en téléphonant à nouveau à la chef de caisse pour qu'elle vienne badger sur sa caisse afin d'annuler. Au bout de quinze sonneries, Magalie se décida enfin à répondre. Lily lui expliqua la situation d'un ton las. Le temps que Magalie arrive, la vieille n'avait pas cessé de pérorer. Une phrase sur deux avait pour but d'humilier Lily qui se contentait de la fixer d'un regard vide en lui répondant dans sa tête. Si elle n'avait pas eu autant besoin de ce boulot, elle l'aurait envoyée sur les roses depuis belle lurette.

"Ce ne doit pas être bien compliqué d'appuyer sur une touche, pourtant !" poursuivit la vieille dame endimanchée avec son rouge à lèvres qui lui avait bavé sur les dents. Lily essaya une dernière fois de lui expliquer qu'elle n'avait pas l'attribution pour effectuer cette tâche mais la vieille l'ignora. Rendant les armes, la jeune fille examina la file interminable qui attendait de se faire encaisser. Mon dieu, travailler le vendredi soir était une horreur. Les gamins hurlaient, les parents s'impatientaient, les jeunes chahutaient, les vieux râlaient... L'homme en costume cravate sombre derrière la vieille mégère commença à s'agacer à son tour. Lily le voyait claquait la langue et roulait des yeux. Déjà, il avait été exaspéré par la vieille parce qu'elle n'avait pas voulu le laisser passer alors qu'il n'avait qu'une bouteille de whisky et un paquet de cacahuètes alors que la chouette avait un chariot plein. Et maintenant, il était bloqué à cause d'elle.

"Bon, ça va aller maintenant, oui !" s'exclama-t-il après une énième tirade sur l'incompétence des jeunes de la vieille.

"Monsieur, je ne vous permets pas.

\- Et moi, je ne vous permets pas d'insulter cette jeune fille alors que ce n'est pas sa faute si vous avez changé d'avis et que vous ne voulez plus de cette foutue nappe!"

La situation commençait sérieusement à s'envenimer et Lily commençait à s'affoler. Mais que faisait Magalie bon sang ! Seulement, quand on parle du loup, on en voit la queue. Et avant que la vieille et costard-cravate puissent s'étriper proprement, la manager arriva pour annuler l'article de la cliente en s'excusant pour l'attente. Lily put terminer son opération et encaissait la vieille dame désagréable. Celle-ci ne lui dit même pas au revoir quand elle évacua la caisse en trottinant derrière son chariot.

"Ca doit pas être facile tous les jours" fit remarquer Costard-cravate en tendant à Lily sa carte bleue pour régler ses achats.

"Comme vous dites" fit-elle avec un semblant de sourire fatigué.

"Merci, bonne soirée et bon courage surtout" la salua-t-il en récupérant ses commissions, son ticket de caisse et sa carte. Elle le regarda s'éloigner en soupirant. Du courage ? Ce n'était même plus du courage qu'il fallait, c'était la patience de Mère Thérésa et l'abnégation de Saint Philippe.

oOo

Lily se laissa tomber sur son sofa bleu miteux au velours élimé, présent lorsqu'elle était entrée dans l'appartement sans prendre la peine d'enlever son manteau trempé de pluie, ni même de se déchausser. Le retour en bus, un vendredi soir pluvieux, avait achevé de la vider de ses dernières forces. Elle resta avachie quelques minutes en essayant de retrouver ses esprits puis elle se résigna à se relever. Elle quitta son écharpe et son manteau, puis ses bottes qui mériteraient d'être changées. En chaussettes, les cheveux rendus fous par l'humidité, elle alla se faire chauffer une tasse de café du côté de la cuisine. Enfin, de la cuisine. Du coin cuisine plutôt. Sur trois mètres de comptoir s'étalaient une petite plaque électrique avec deux feux qui chauffaient en prenant touuuuut leur temps, un micro-onde et une cafetière et un évier sur lequel séchaient une assiette, une fourchette, un verre et une tasse de la taille d'un chaudron. Lily saisit ce mug et le remplit à ras bord de café. La cafetière était d'ailleurs une de ses seules possessions récentes avec son ordinateur portable et son téléphone. Déjà que sa vie n'était pas rose tous les jours, alors sans bon café... Lily frissonna à cette perspective.

Elle mit sa tasse dans le four micro-ondes et la regarda tourner. Elle n'avait pas revu le sportif en rentrant chez elle. Elle avait espéré pourtant, en se disant que cela lui remonterait le moral après la journée de merde qu'elle avait passé. Mais non. Même ça, l'Univers ne voulait pas le lui accordait. Juste le croiser.

Quand le micro-onde sonna pour indiquer que le café était chaud, elle se saisit de sa tasse avec un délice non dissimulé. Faisant fi de la pluie, elle ouvrit sa fenêtre et posa la tasse sur le rebord puis elle retourna fouilla les poches de son manteau pour en extraire son paquet de cigarettes et son briquet. Elle revint à la fenêtre et alluma une tige de nicotine en tirant dessus comme si elle contenait son salut. Elle exhala lentement la fumée grise en regardant la pluie tomber.

"Encore un vendredi soir exaltant, yeah ! " murmura-t-elle, les yeux perdus dans la nuit. En vis-à-vis direct, un homme bedonnant regardait la télévision tandis que sa femme faisait manger leur gamin turbulent. Enervé, le gosse donna un coup dans son assiette de petits pois et celle-ci s'écrasa parterre, ce qui déclencha les hurlements hystériques de sa mère. Le père, à trois mètres d'eux, ne se retourna même pas. Il augmenta simplement le son de la télé.

Lily soupira en jetant son mégot du haut du quatrième étage. Elle s'inquiéta un instant qu'il tombe sur la tête de quelqu'un mais cela ne fut que de courte durée. Elle referma la fenêtre et tira les rideaux vert crasseux dessus. Posant sa tasse à moitié vide sur la table basse, elle se dirigea vers la petite chambre un peu moins déglinguée que le reste de l'appartement. Elle actionna l'interrupteur qui fit s'allumer une ampoule nue qui pendait du plafond, les fils apparents. Le lit était plus ou moins récent et le matelas était neuf, encore dans son plastique, quand elle avait emménagé. La table de nuit était bancale mais elle conservait son utilité. L'armoire, quant à elle, affichait quelques années au compteur, était plutôt petite et les portes grinçaient quand on les ouvrait. Mais pareil, elle remplissait son office et les quelques fringues qu'avait Lily tenait plus que largement dedans. Elle se déshabilla et jeta toutes ses fringues de la journée dans un coin de la chambre, ce qu'elle pourrait remettre sans avoir à laver dans le bas de l'armoire qui restait toujours ouvertes et le reste sous la fenêtre, sur un tas déjà conséquent de linge sale.

"Putain, il va falloir que je retourne dans cette laverie insalubre bientôt" râla Lily avant de rentrer dans la salle de bain qui ne valait guère mieux que le reste de l'immeuble. Le carrelage blanc était fendu, le sol gris en lino était taché et irrécupérable. Lily avait du passer presque deux litres de javel pour récurer le bac à douche et les toilettes en arrivant mais maintenant, malgré son aspect, elle sentait le propre. La pièce en elle-même restait petite et dégueulasse mais avec ses serviettes vert pomme et bleu pétrole, son verre à dent rose et son tapis de sol jaune, Lily était parvenue à insuffler un peu de gaieté dedans. Elle entra dans la douche en détachant ses cheveux et batailla, comme à chaque fois, pour fermer la paroi vitrée pour éviter que l'eau ne se répande partout. Elle espérait que l'immeuble serait dans un bon jour, qu'il lui dispenserait de l'eau chaude. Tiède au moins. Pas froide comme hier, tout mais pas ça. Elle tourna le robinet rouge à fond, le jet d'eau sur les pieds et pria. Encore et encore et encore. Au bout de deux minutes, il fût évident que l'eau chaude ne viendrait pas. Elle ne retint pas son cri de frustration ni ses petits couinements quand l'eau froide entra en contact avec ses omoplates. Elle se savonna en vitesse, un savon qui sentait la framboise, et se rinça tout aussi vite. Elle s'enroula ensuite dans une serviette et se mit à genoux devant le bac de douche pour se laver les cheveux. C'était moins dur de cette façon. Et l'eau froide faisant brillait les cheveux, c'était un mythe bien connu.

Quand elle eut fini, elle se précipita dans sa chambre. Elle jeta les serviettes qui lui entouraient le corps et les cheveux et passa un legging noir, un gros pull en laine blanc (qu'elle avait acheté au temps où elle pouvait encore se permettre de mettre cinquante pelles dans un pull) et de grosses chaussettes en laine, tricotées par feu sa grand-mère des années en arrière. Elle se frictionna ensuite les cheveux pour les sécher au maximum puisque son sèche-cheveux avait décidé de tirer sa révérence la semaine dernière et elle étendit les serviettes dans la salle de bains dans l'espoir vain qu'elles sèchent. Il n'y avait aucune aération dans la pièce si ce n'est une petite... pouvait-on appeler cela une fenêtre, ce petit truc en verre de vingt centimètres sur vingt en verre dépoli qui, lorsqu'on l'ouvrait, ne pouvait plus être refermé ?

Ne se formalisant même plus des désagréments du taudis dans lequel elle vivait depuis deux ans, elle retourna s'avachir sur son sofa en saisissant son ordinateur hyper design, hyper tendance, aussi rapide qu'une formule 1. C'était le dernier cadeau que ses parents lui avaient offert avant de mourir dans un stupide accident de voiture, pour marquer son entrée en Master. Ils étaient tellement fiers d'elle. Ils ne le seraient plus jamais.

Pour éviter que ses pensées s'attardent davantage sur les raisons de sa vie misérable, Lily rentra dans les paramètres du wifi et chercha un réseau ouvert. Quand elle en trouva un, elle pria pour que la connexion soit bonne, qu'elle puisse un peu surfer sur internet, histoire de se changer les idées avant d'aller se coucher.

"Oh, merci Dieu" souffla-t-elle quand elle capta le réseau sans fil à pleine puissance.

Elle regarda des vidéos de chatons mignons sur YouTube, une la fît même rire aux larmes. Elle passa ensuite sur les sites d'actualité puis sur les sites de voyage, pour se faire un peu rêver. Elle évita Facebook. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup (pas du tout?) d'amis et les connaissances qui constituaient son réseau semblaient prendre un malin plaisir à lui rappeler à quel point sa vie était misérable en postant des photos de voyages ou de soirées, des statuts concernant leur boulot pénible et leur patron chiant. Eux, au moins, avaient trouvé du taf à la fin de leurs études. Ils n'étaient pas obligés de subir le supplice de la caisse un vendredi soir. Du coup, pour éviter de se torturer davantage l'esprit et afin d'éviter de s'endormir avec la pensée qu'elle avait raté sa vie, Lily évitait tout type de réseaux sociaux. Elle n'avait besoin de personne pour lui dire qu'elle était une perdante. Elle le savait.

À vingt-trois heures, elle éteignit l'ordinateur et se prépara au coucher. Elle se brossa les dents en se regardant droit dans les yeux dans le miroir pour s'exhorter à tenir le coup, se rappeler que tout cela n'était que temporaire et qu'elle finirait par avoir la belle vie qu'elle désirait, que ses parents désiraient pour elle, que c'était simplement un contretemps, que c'était juste plus difficile que prévu. Puis elle se glissa dans ses draps, sans enlever son pull ni ses chaussettes (elle n'avait pas les moyens de payer le chauffage) non s'en s'être saisie de son portable et de ses écouteurs avant. Tandis qu'elle cherchait une chanson pour s'endormir ("she will be loved de Maroon 5 ferait très bien l'affaire, cette chanson résumant tout ce à quoi elle aspirait), elle entendit le bruit de la circulation, quatre étages plus bas, les pas de sa voisine du dessus qui ne quittait jamais ses talons aiguille, la télé du voisin d'en dessous. Elle sombra dans le sommeil, en serrant le deuxième oreiller contre elle, comme s'il s'agissait d'un être cher qui partagerait son lit et sa vie. Triste espoir mais espoir toujours.

oOo

Le samedi était une journée terrible, le dimanche encore plus. Elle avait beau se plaindre de son boulot médiocre, au moins, le reste de la semaine, Lily était occupée et avait une raison de sortir de chez elle. Le week-end était une autre paire de manches. Que voulez-vous faire quand vous avez à peine les moyens de payer vos factures et de vous acheter des pâtes ?

En général, le samedi était consacré à l'envoi de CV et de lettres de motivations à toutes les boites et cabinets du pays. Elle n'avait pas fait cinq ans de droit pour être caissière, à la fin. Mais cela n'était jamais fructueux. Au mieux, elle recevait des réponses négatives à base de bla bla bla, merci de vous intéresser à nous, bla bla, malheureusement, bla bla vous faites pas l'affaire. Découragée mais continuant de lutter, Lily se forçait malgré tout à répondre à une dizaine d'offres chaque semaine. Peut-être qu'un jour, sur un malentendu, quelqu'un lui donnerait la chance de faire ses preuves.

Elle était loin d'être idiote. Elle était même plutôt intelligente. D'ailleurs, c'était pour cette raison que la plupart de ses "amis" de fac avaient recherché sa compagnie. Parce qu'elle était d'une aide précieuse quand il s'agissait de préparer les devoirs et de réviser. Mais si tôt l'année finie, elle n'avait plus de nouvelles d'eux. Elle allait répondre à une annonce assez intéressante, bien qu'elle nécessite un déménagement en province, quand on toqua violement à sa porte. Elle sursauta si fort qu'elle faillit laisser tomber son ordinateur de ses genoux.

Tout en maugréant contre elle et contre le malotru qui essayait de défoncer sa porte, elle se dirigea vers la porte. Qui pouvait bien frapper chez elle à onze heures du matin un samedi ? Elle jeta un œil à travers le judas et ne rencontra que du noir. Ben voyons. Des petits cons avaient dû s'infiltrer dans l'immeuble cette nuit et taguaient la cage d'escaliers. Monnaie courante.

Craignant tout de même d'ouvrir sans savoir qui était devant sa porte, elle appela "OUI ?"

"Bonjour, je suis votre voisin. Je voulais savoir si vous aviez de l'électricité chez vous."

Bon. Lily tâta son chignon à la mords-moi-le-nœud et étudia sa tenue en vitesse. Elle était toujours en pyjama/tenue de maison. Tant pis. Elle ouvrit la porte pour répondre audit voisin et tomba sur le joggeur de la veille. Tiens, dans ses rêves éveillés, elle n'avait pas envisagé l'hypothèse qu'il puisse être son voisin direct et qu'il puisse un matin venir toquer à sa porte. Les cheveux toujours en bataille, il portait un survêtement bordeaux aujourd'hui et un T-shirt noir. Il était en chaussettes. Il lui sourit quand il l'aperçut.

"Bonjour" redit-il, en face cette fois. "Vous avez de l'électricité ? J'ai plus rien depuis deux heures et ça me rend fou. En plus, mon portable vient de me lâcher" fît-il en agitant un Iphone flambant neuf sous les yeux de Lily qui n'avait pas encore décroché un mot. "Je voulais appeler le proprio de ce taudis ou même un électricien mais là...

\- C'est compromis" compléta enfin Lily avec un sourire.

Il hocha la tête en souriant. Il prenait plutôt bien sa situation. Lily, à sa place, serait dans un état proche de l'hystérie à demander à qui voudrait bien répondre pourquoi elle, pourquoi toujours elle ?

"Vous voulez entrer pour charger votre téléphone ? Ou même vous servir du mien ?

\- Ca serait génial."

Lily se décala pour le laisser entrer et referma immédiatement à clé derrière lui. Une fois, elle avait fait l'erreur de ne pas verrouiller sa porte. Qu'elle avait été sa surprise quand un vieux soulard avait pénétré chez elle, en se croyant chez lui. Il s'était trompé d'un étage. Par chance, il n'était pas méchant et à force de patience et d'indulgence, Lily avait réussi à le chasser de chez elle. Mais elle avait quand même flippé sa race.

L'homme entra dans le salon/salle à manger/cuisine/bureau en regardant un peu partout, ses yeux s'attardant sur le mobilier usé et usagé, sur le lino qui bien que propre et javellisé donnait toujours l'impression d'être sale, sur l'ordinateur flambant neuf qui coûtait plus que tout ce qu'il y avait dans l'appartement et sur la monstrueuse bibliothèque qui couvrait le mur en face de la fenêtre, à la gauche de la porte d'entrée. Il devait y avoir cinq cents livres, peut-être même plus. Cette librairie faisait la fierté de Lily et elle se rappelait les fois où, au lycée, elle avait sauté des repas et se servait de l'argent de poche que lui donnaient ses parents pour déjeuner pour acheter des livres.

Jugeant qu'ils avaient à peu près le même âge, Lily décida de le tutoyer. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes d'être aussi familière avec un inconnu mais il était tout à fait inhabituel qu'un étranger pénètre dans son appartement. C'était même une première. Un peu mal à l'aise, elle s'empara de sa tasse-chaudron et but une gorgée de café froid.

"Tu veux un café ? Il est frais de ce matin.

\- Excellente idée, j'ai pas eu l'occasion d'en boire un, du coup, accepta-t-il en hochant la tête, les yeux toujours scotchés à la bibliothèque.

\- Assieds-toi, l'invita Lily en lui tendant une tasse avec un pingouin dessus. Tu veux du sucre, du lait ?

\- Nan, noir c'est nickel".

Il prit place sur le sofa élimé mais recouvert d'un plaid en polaire doux comme un chat de couleur grise. A la lumière du jour, et maintenant qu'un étranger se trouvait dedans, Lily réalisa que malgré l'état de décrépitude de l'appartement, elle avait su le rendre assez chaleureux, par deux trois artifices simples, comme le plaid pour masquer l'usure du canapé, un tapis jaune moutarde pour cacher un trou dans le linoléum en plein milieu du couloir, et ses livres aussi, de toutes les couleurs, de toutes les tailles, qui égayaient la pièce.

Lily alla dans sa chambre pour attraper son portable perdu dans ses couvertures. Elle s'était endormie avec en écoutant la musique et il avait dormi avec elle. Elle le retrouva après avoir secoué les draps. Précisément, elle le retrouva quand, après avoir secoué les draps, elle entendit un "bong" de l'autre côté du lit. Elle se pencha pour le ramasser et l'inspecta sous toutes les coutures. Il avait l'air d'être intact. Elle l'avait acheté l'année dernière, à contre cœur, en entamant ses économies, lasse des moqueries de ses camarades de classe par rapport à la vieille cabine téléphonique qu'elle trimballait partout. Mais la cabine avait l'avantage de tenir la charge près de quatre jours et de passer et recevoir les appels. Alors que ce Samsung, il fallait le recharger tous les soirs. Bon, certes, elle pouvait consulter ses mails et aller sur internet avec. Cool. La belle affaire. Non, le seul point positif qu'elle lui trouvait, c'était de pouvoir y mettre de la musique dessus et de ne plus avoir à s'encombrer de son vieux lecteur MP3 qui avait fait l'objet de railleries lui aussi. Le problème était que Lily ne voyait pas pourquoi elle devrait se débarrasser d'un appareil qui fonctionnait parfaitement un profit d'un plus récent et plus design. Fruit du hasard cependant, le baladeur en question avait rendu l'âme deux jours après l'acquisition du téléphone portable qui lui avait coûté plus cher qu'un mois de loyer. Mais au moins, ils ne se moquaient plus d'elle.

Elle retrouva son voisin planté devant la bibliothèque, Le bûcher des Vanités de Tom Wolfe entre les mains, en train de lire la quatrième de couverture. Elle s'approcha de lui et lui tendit son téléphone.

"Ah merci, cool. Désolé, je me suis permis de fouiner...

\- Pas de problème. C'est fait pour ça. Tu l'as déjà lu ? demanda-t-elle en désignant le livre qu'il tenait toujours dans la main.

\- Non, on peut pas dire que la lecture et moi, on soit très copains.

\- Tu n'as qu'à utiliser l'ordinateur pour trouver les numéros qu'il te faut, fit Lily en désignant l'objet posé sur la table basse. Tu peux brancher ton téléphone aussi, près de la bibliothèque, y a une multiprises, il doit en rester une vide."

Elle se resservit une tasse de café. A présent, le liquide était à peine tiède dans la cafetière, comme elle l'aimait. Elle s'appuya contre le petit comptoir et regarda le voisin se saisir de l'ordi et commençait à fouiner internet pour trouver le numéro d'un électricien qui pourrait intervenir dans l'heure. Penché en avant, les yeux rivés sur l'écran posé sur la petite table basse, il lui dit :

"Au fait, je m'appelle James. Je sais pas si je te l'ai dit. C'est gentil de m'aider.

\- De rien. Lily, se présenta-t-elle à son tour, toujours à distance respectable de lui.

\- Enchanté", souffla-t-il en la regardant cette fois.

Dans l'imagination débordante et débridée de Lily, ce petit sourire en coin était le début d'une grande histoire d'amour banale comme pas deux puisqu'ils étaient voisin ; l'histoire du beau gosse intégral qui tombe amoureux de la pauvre fille mal dans sa peau d'à côté. Là, avant de partir (déjà il aurait trainé pour rentrer chez lui, une fois qu'il aurait obtenu son rendez-vous avec l'artisan), il l'inviterait à boire un verre le soir même. Il l'emmènerait dans un endroit fancy et ils discuteraient jusqu'au petit jour et il ramènerait chez elle, l'embrasserait sur le pas de la porte en lui souhaitant bonne nuit et rentrerait chez lui. Pour revenir deux minutes après, s'étant rendu compte qu'il ne pouvait déjà plus se passer d'elle, de son humour fantasque et de ses petites anecdotes de la vie quotidienne. Ils emménageraient ensemble loin de ce trou à rat et ils se marieraient très vite.

"Lily ?"

Elle sortit de son rêve éveillé avec un sursaut coupable. Prise en flagrant délit d'inattention.

"Pardon ?

\- T'as pas le chauffage chez toi ? On se pèle !

\- Ah euh, non. Prends le plaid sur le canapé."

Le chauffage. Il était pas bien, celui-là. Savait-il combien cela coutait en électricité de chauffer ce taudis ouvert aux quatre vents ? Un bon pull, des mitaines et un café brûlant remplissait le même effet et était plus économique. Aussi, quelle idée de se balader en T-shirt en plein mois d'octobre. Tandis qu'il se levait pour décoincer la couverture de dessous des fesses, Lily examina sa carrure. Jusque là, elle n'avait observé que son visage et en avait conclu qu'il était très beau. Cheveux bruns en bataille, barbe de trois jours, mâchoire bien dessinée, lèvres roses ni trop fines ni trop épaisses, nez un peu de travers qui donnait plus un charme qu'un air déformé et des sourcils épais mais bien dessinés. Juste les yeux, il lui manquait la couleur des yeux pour brosser un portrait complet. Bref. Elle avait déjà étudié son visage. Elle passa au corps alors qu'il s'enveloppait dans la polaire comme dans une cape. Elle eut le temps d'apercevoir, entre la ceinture du survêtement et le T-shirt qui se relevait quand il levait les bras, un bout de peau et pas la moindre trace de gras. Même à travers la couverture, elle devinait son dos musclé et ses larges épaules et elle avait vu ses bras fins mais qui trahissaient une force dissimulée. Somme toute, c'était vraiment un bel homme qui s'entretenait de manière visible. Ne l'avait-elle pas croisé alors qu'il rentrait d'un footing sous la pluie après tout ?

" Tu trouves ? » lui demanda-t-elle en se rapprochant de lui pour venir s'installer elle aussi sur le canapé, elle en avait marre de rester debout dans la cuisine. Enfin, la cuisine... vous avez compris.

« Bof, la plupart des annonces précisent que le samedi, c'est que pour les dépannages et que ça coûte bonbon."

Il avait l'air fâché. Ou exaspéré. Il se laissa aller contre le dossier du canapé, emportant sa tasse avec lui. Il soupira. Lily l'imita mais sans le soupire. c'était chouette au final, d'avoir quelqu'un chez elle avec qui discutait. Ça manquait. Elle qui ne parlait qu'à ses clients et ses quelques collègues de boulot, elle était seule, seule, seule. Si elle s'y était faite, c'était parfois pesant.

"Il est bon, ton café.

\- Merci, c'est le seul luxe que je m'accorde", expliqua-t-elle en riant. Elle n'était pas gênée à l'idée de parler d'argent. Apres tout, cela se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure qu'elle ne roulait pas sur l'or. Mais peut-être était-ce déplacé d'en parler avec un inconnu ?

"Bon, je vais appeler mon pote. Il aura peut-être une idée. Je peux ? » s'enquit-il en agitant le téléphone de Lily sous son nez.

« Bien sûr."

Il appuya sur le bouton principal du téléphone portable et l'écran s'illumina.

"Euh, il faudrait que tu le déverrouille.

\- Ah oui, pardon."

Elle traça le motif qui permettait de protéger le contenu du portable et appuya du bout du pouce sur le petit téléphone. Quand il fût prêt pour recevoir un numéro, elle le tendit à nouveau à James. Celui tapa sans réfléchir les numéros et colla l'appareil à son oreille. Une sonnerie, deux sonneries. James allait raccrocher quand la conversation s'initia. Lily ne pouvait pas entendre la personne au bout du fil mais elle entendait James. Avec l'air de celle qui n'écoute pas, elle ramena ses genoux contre elle et joua avec l'élastique de sa chaussette, sa tasse toujours dans sa main.

"Salut, c'est moi... Celui de ma voisine, je suis en galère depuis ce matin... Non, je suis rentré hier, je te l'ai dit en plus... Oui, oui, si tu veux, ce soir mais dans ce cas, faut que tu m'aides... Non, pas pour ça, Sirius, je peux me débrouiller tout seul pour ça... Non, tu laisses ma voisine tranquille (James jeta un coup d'œil à Lily qui fit semblant d'être captivée par le motif de ses chaussettes)… Bon, tu m'écoutes et t'arrêtes de délirer... Non, j'ai pas que ça à faire... Ah enfin. T'as pas un électricien dans tes contacts ? Un mec qui te doit un service et qui peut venir me dépanner en catastrophe sans que j'ai à lui céder mon rein droit ?... Ben, le plus vite possible. Je me caille, j'ai faim et je suis coupé du monde... Vois ce que tu peux faire... Rappelle-moi, attends... Lily ? Il peut me rappeler à ce numéro le temps que mon portable redémarre ? (Lily hocha la tête, n'y voyant pas d'inconvénient) Ouais, Sirius, rappelle-moi à ce numéro dès que tu en sais plus... Oui, oui, oui, fais ton tour de magie de pacotille et fais-le vite... Oui, je t'ai dit, puisque ça te fait tant délirer de venir t'encanailler dans les quartiers des bas fonds... Je sais... Bon, à plus... Fais pas chier Sirius !" Et James coupa la conversation.

"Ce qu'il est pénible, celui-là, quand il s'y met. Bon, merci Lily. C'est vraiment gentil.

\- Tu veux que... euh... j'ai entendu que tu avais faim, tu veux manger ?

\- Je ne voudrais pas abuser.

\- Puisque je te propose."

En réalité, cela ennuyait un peu Lily, cette proposition. Elle calculait toujours son budget au millimètre, chaque repas étant prévu (lundi midi, une tranche de jambon et de la salade - salade qui devait faire quatre repas -, lundi soir, steak haché et une boite de petits pois carottes...) et elle faisait ses courses en fonction de ce qu'elle allait manger la semaine. Inviter quelqu'un à manger, a fortiori un homme qui mangeait probablement bien plus qu'elle, n'était pas une bonne idée. Pour autant, elle répugnait à le laisser partir. Déjà, parce qu'avoir un bel homme comme ça, dans son appartement, cela ne se reproduirait pas de si tôt mais surtout parce qu'avoir une présence et quelqu'un à qui parlait lui faisait du bien, la faisait se sentir un peu moins seule. Elle l'était toujours autant, mais elle pouvait se mentir quelques heures.

Lily se leva pour aller ouvrir ses placards et James la suivit.

"Steak haché pâtes, ça te va ?" suggéra-t-elle en se retournant pour le regarder. Elle fût surprise de le trouver si près d'elle, elle ne l'avait pas entendu se rapprocher de la sorte. Il regardait par-dessus son épaule l'intérieur de son placard.

"Parfait" sourit-il.

Noirs. Ses yeux étaient noirs, elle venait de le voir. Elle attrapa une vieille casserole tordue et la remplit d'eau pour la poser sur une des plaques qu'elle alluma à fond. En espérant qu'elle daigne chauffer rapidement celle-là aussi. Elle sortit ensuite la viande de l'espace freezer de son petit réfrigérateur. C'était cool, les yeux noirs. Mystérieux et envoutants, ça se croisait pas tous les quatre matins. Comparé à elle qui était rousse avec des yeux verts, la peau claire et des tâches de rousseurs, un cliché ambulant.

Par chance, les plaques semblaient décider à fonctionner aujourd'hui. L'eau bouilla rapidement et elle jeta les pâtes dedans. Dès que ce fût fait, elle mit le steak dans la poêle. Entre temps, James était allé s'appuyer contre la fenêtre et regardait au travers des carreaux. La pièce principale comptait deux fenêtres, ce qui était plutôt cool. Une côté entrée qui éclairait la bibliothèque et le canapé, une autre côté cuisine, qui illuminait la petite table à manger et la porte de la chambre. Dans la chambre également se trouvait une fenêtre. On ne pouvait pas reprocher à cet appartement d'être sombre. C'était bien la seule chose qu'on ne pouvait pas lui reprocher d'ailleurs.

"T'as une plus belle vue que moi », fit alors remarquer James, les yeux collés à l'immeuble lugubre d'en face.

« Merde, pour que tu dises ça, tu dois vraiment avoir une vue dégueulasse ! » se moqua-t-elle en touillant les pâtes du bout de sa cuillère en bois.

« Tu verras, c'est vraiment moche."

"Tu verras" qu'il venait de dire. Était-ce une façon de parler ou envisageait-il de l'inviter chez lui pour qu'elle en juge par elle-même ? Lily aimait beaucoup cette hypothèse. Cela lui donnait l'impression qu'ils se reverraient même quand il n'aurait plus besoin d'elle. Une première ça aussi. Mais elle n'osait pas trop s'emballer. Elle avait trop donné et avait été trop souvent déçue pour ne pas avoir retenu la leçon. Plutôt que de se faire de faux espoirs, elle préféra penser qu'il s'agissait d'une figure de style.

Lily ne savait pas quoi dire. Elle voulait engager la conversation, lui prouvait qu'elle pouvait être brillante et pétillante et pas seulement la voisine pauvre avec un look de patate mais son esprit tournait à vide. Au moment où elle se décidait à sortir une banalité exaspérante du genre "et tu fais quoi dans la vie", son téléphone sonna. Les premières notes de la chanson "Ghost Gunfinghters" de As Animals retentirent. Lily regarda en direction du canapé là où son portable était jeté, sa cuillère en bois puis James.

" Tu peux regarder qui c'est, s'il te plait ? Ça doit être ton pote, je pense".

Qui d'autre aurait pu l'appeler après tout ? James hocha la tête et se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers le sofa. Il examina une seconde l'écran puis décrocha.

"Ouais... T'es vraiment con, Sirius... Putain, deux heures ? Fait chier ! … Non, mais oui, c'est cool que t'aies trouvé, je te serai éternellement reconnaissant et... Ah, je savais bien que tu faisais semblant d'aimer les filles... Non, salue Ren pour moi... Ouais, appelle-moi quand tu es en bas."

James soupira et reposa délicatement le téléphone sur le canapé. l'odeur de la viande commença à envahir la pièce et Lily rajouta du sel et diverses herbes pour masquer l'odeur de graillon. James revint se poster vers la fenêtre.

"Tu ne manges pas ?

\- J'ai déjeuné il y a pas longtemps.

\- Le mec pour l'électricité ne pourra pas intervenir avant le début de l'après-midi. C'est vraiment chiant. J'avais plein de trucs à faire sur l'ordi. Il a plus de batterie, ce con.

\- Si ça peut te dépanner, tu peux les faire ici. Soit te servir du mien, soit aller chercher le tien.

\- Tu me crois si je te dis que je me sens bête de pas y avoir pensé ?

\- Ouais, sans problème. Je me sentirai pareil dans ton cas."

James secoua la tête dépité et Lily eut un petit rire. Elle se reprit à imaginer qu'ils auraient pu former un couple. Tous les deux en tenue ultra décontractée, limite pyjama, lui enveloppé dans sa couverture, à discuter et plaisanter dans la cuisine, pendant qu'elle préparait le déjeuner. N'importe qui qui serait passé un peu vite sur cette scène aurait supposé qu'il s'agissait d'un jeune couple. Il avait l'air sympa et tout, là n'était pas le problème. Le problème résidait juste dans le fait qu'il n'avait pas l'air intéressé du tout. Le seul compliment qu'il lui avait fait était sur son café. D'habitude, elle en recevait au moins sur sa chevelure couleur cuivre.

Lily sortit la viande de la poêle pour la mettre dans une assiette puis égoutta les pâtes qui suivirent la même destination que le steak. En regardant la quantité qu'elle avait fait, elle calcula qu'elle aurait pu se faire trois repas avec. Mais bon. C'était pour la bonne cause. Elle posa l'assiette sur la table et ouvrit un tiroir pour attraper une fourchette et un couteau.

"Installe-toi."

James prit place sur l'une des deux chaises placées autour de la table. Lily l'avait installé sur celle sur laquelle elle se mettait toujours, la moins bancale des deux. Elle prit place délicatement sur celle d'en face, précautionneusement, comme si elle craignait que le siège s'effondre sous son poids. Ce qui risquait d'arriver à tout moment.

Il se jeta sur la nourriture comme s'il n'avait pas mangé depuis des jours. Lily eut un petit rire en visualisant à la place de l'homme un bébé dinosaure.

« Désolé, j'ai été courir ce matin et je crève de faim.

\- Mange, mange. T'as bien raison."

Ils se turent. Une fois de plus, elle regretta de ne pas être capable d'engager la conversation. Elle se contenta de boire une gorgée de café. Elle essaya, du moins. Sa tasse était vide. Dépitée, elle l'a reposa bruyamment sur la table. Elle s'apprêtait à débiter une banalité quand il la prit de vitesse.

« Alors tu fais quoi dans la vie ?

\- La question à mille balles", souffla-t-elle avec un sourire contrit.

Il éclata de rire avant d'enfourner une nouvelle fourchette.

"Ce qui veut dire ?

\- Que j'ai une vie de merde en ce moment, expliqua-t-elle en riant pour atténuer la violence de ses propos. Style, j'ai un taf de merde parce qu'il faut bien payer les factures de ce minable taudis. En gros, j'ai fait cinq ans d'études pour finir caissière. Folichon, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Euh..." Il souffla par le nez en guise de rire et mâcha précipitamment ce qu'il avait dans la bouche avant de déglutir bruyamment pour répondre "absolument, vie de rêve.

\- C'est ce que je dis.

\- Tu as fait des études dans quoi ?

\- Le droit. Droit des affaires même, pour être précise. Je me suis cassée le cul pendant cinq ans pour obtenir des bonnes notes et tout réussir du premier coup et ça paie pas. J'en suis même réduite à, plutôt que de chercher un CDI, à chercher un stage pour... chais pas, pour mettre un pied dans une boîte et faire mes preuves en espérant qu'on me donne ma chance."

James hocha la tête et porta une nouvelle fourchette à sa bouche d'un air pensif. C'était fascinant de le regarder manger, de voir les muscles de sa mâchoire et de sa gorge entraient en action pour broyer la nourriture. Fascinant et assez sensuel. _Bon sang, Lily ! Il mange des pâtes enfin ! Il ne se désappe pas devant toi, reviens sur terre, pauvre fille._ Pour une fois qu'elle ne disait pas à haute voix ce qu'elle pensait... Elle aurait eu l'air ridicule si elle avait prononcé ces mots devant lui.

"S'tu veux, mon pote Sirius, celui qui est censé m'aider, il est avocat depuis quelques années maintenant. Je lui demanderai s'il peut pas t'aider. Ce que tu me dis, ça me parle, il est passé par à peu près la même chose.

\- Ca serait très gentil de lui en parler oui. Au point où j'en suis, j'accepte de prendre toutes les aides qui se présentent à moi."

Elle soupira et détacha le chignon fou qui retenait ses cheveux guère plus sains. Ils retombèrent dans un ensemble tout à fait désordonné autour de son visage et une mèche se tortilla même pile juste devant son nez. Elle souffla dessus d'un air distrait pour la dégager de sa vue. Puis elle essaye de démêler les nœuds avec ses doigts.

Elle avait bien conscience qu'il ne lui promettait pas un job à la clé, ni quoi que ce soit de similaire. Mais le simple fait qu'il propose de l'aider lui réchauffer déjà un peu le cœur. Elle avait tellement pris l'habitude de se débrouiller seule que, quand quelqu'un lui proposait son aide, elle était toujours surprise. Agréablement surprise. Ceci dit, ce sujet la déprimait. Cinq ans d'études acharnées pour finir caissière. Elle changea de sujet.

"Tu as des frères et sœurs ?"

Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de poser cette question ? Déjà elle ne lui avait pas retourné la politesse en s'enquérant de son activité professionnelle et en plus, elle avait amené d'elle-même le sujet de la famille. Sujet qu'elle cherchait à éviter absolument à chaque fois. Elle se leva brusquement, tellement que la chaise sur laquelle elle était assise faillit se disloquer, et alla se resservir une tasse de café, pour se donner une contenance.

"Avec tout le café que tu ingurgites, tu dois avoir le sang plus noir que rouge.

\- Peut-être bien. Mais je suis accro.

\- Pour répondre à ta question, je suis fils unique. Et toi ?

\- Désolée, j'ai oublié de te demander ce que tu faisais comme job, du coup."

Ils se regardèrent. James reposa sa fourchette dans son assiette désormais vide et se passa la main dans les cheveux. Lily sortit sa tasse du micro-onde. Elle comprit alors que si le sujet de la famille était tabou pour elle, celui du boulot l'était pour James.

"On change de sujet ? » proposa-t-elle.

« Bonne idée."

Lily s'approcha de la fenêtre et l'ouvrit. Elle récupéra ensuite le pot de confiture qui lui servait de cendrier et ses cigarettes qui trainaient, plus ou moins cachées, sur ce qui servait de comptoir de cuisine. Elle s'en alluma une et exhala la fumée vers l'extérieur. Il ne pleuvait plus mais le ciel était toujours plombé.

Une fois de plus, elle regretta de ne pas être en mesure d'engager une conversation légère et délicieux qui aurait ravi son interlocuteur. Non, elle n'était qu'une potiche, une potiche moche et mal sappée qui plus est, incapable de discuter avec un étranger. Ou même une personne connue, remarquez.

James se leva et mit son assiette dans l'évier. Il se saisit de l'éponge et y versa du liquide vaisselle bas de gamme à la pomme dessus. Quand il commença à faire la vaisselle, Lily s'avança vers lui, en tendant le bras qui tenait la cigarette derrière elle, le plus possible vers la fenêtre.

« Laisse, laisse, je le ferai plus tard.

\- Ca ne me dérange pas. »

Bon. Que répondre à cela ? Elle tirait furieusement sur sa clope en le regarder nettoyer les couverts. Il lui plaisait. Il était beau et il était serviable. Ce n'était peut-être pas la personne la plus joyeuse du monde mais il avait sincèrement l'air gentil. Maintenant, la question était : comment lui faire comprendre qu'elle s'intéressait à lui, le tout sans en avoir l'air ?

Lily n'était pas très bonne pour la drague, il fallait le dire. Elle avait plutôt tendance à se ridiculiser quand elle s'essayait à ce genre de pratiques. Du coup, elle avait mis au point une technique moins risquée : elle envoyait (essayait d'envoyer) des signes signifiant qu'elle était intéressée. Et si le garçon y répondait favorablement, elle osait davantage aller vers lui. Autant dire que cette manœuvre n'avait jamais fait ses preuves. Cela venait aussi peut-être du fait que Lily n'avait jamais rencontré vraiment quelqu'un qui lui plaisait au point d'avoir envie de le séduire et de faire plus ample connaissance.

James alla récupérer la tasse dans laquelle il avait bu plus tôt et se servit lui aussi un café. Quand il fût chaud, il vient se poster devant la fenêtre ouverte, à côté de Lily pour regarder l'agitation qui régnait en bas de la rue.

Qu'il vienne à côté d'elle, était-ce un signe ? _Pauvre fille, si tu commences comme ça, tu vas voir des signes partout !_ Mais si elle lui demandait clairement et qui lui disait ne pas être intéressé, elle serait si humiliée ! Et c'était son voisin, elle risquait de le croiser souvent !

« Tu habites depuis longtemps ici ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu auparavant », demanda Lily, curieuse, en secouant sa cigarette au dessus du pot de confiture pour en détacher la cendre.

« Quelques années maintenant. Depuis que j'ai 22 ans. Cinq, du coup », réalisa-t-il en fronçant les sourcils, comme surpris de voir à quel point le temps pouvait vite passer.

« Comme ça se fait que je ne t'ai jamais vu avant alors ? J'habite là depuis deux ans.

\- Je n'y suis pas souvent. A cause du boulot. »

Et hop, le sujet était clos. Mais quand même. En deux ans, elle ne l'avait jamais croisé une seule fois. Elle n'avait même jamais entendu de bruit dans l'appartement d'à côté. Et on ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle avait une vie sociale suffisamment développée pour l'avoir raté ! Bizarre. Ou pas d'ailleurs, elle se faisait encore probablement des films. Tout de même, ce truc du boulot, cela devenait intriguant.

Lily finit tira une dernière bouffée sur sa cigarette agonisante et l'écrasa méticuleusement dans le pot à confiture qui commençait à saturer. James étudiait tous ses mouvements.

« Tu vois, comme ça, j'aurais jamais cru que tu étais une fille qui fumait.

\- Les apparences peuvent être trompeuses... » rétorqua-t-elle avec un sourire qu'elle voulait énigmatique, contente d'avoir enfin pu sous-entendre qu'elle n'était pas la fille taciturne et inintéressante qu'elle semblait être.

« A croire. Sirius arrive », annonça-t-il alors en regardant en bas.

Et effectivement, une minute plus tard, on put entendre un gros "bang bang bang" qui sembla faire trembler tout l'immeuble. Et encore, on n'avait pas cogné contre la porte de Lily mais celle de James. Le bâtiment était vraiment en papier carton, c'était dingue.

James se hâta vers la porte d'entrée, qu'il déverrouilla et ouvrit à la volée.

« Je suis là, gros malin, pas la peine de défoncer ma porte », gronda-t-il à l'attention de l'inconnu dans le couloir qui répliqua alors une chose que Lily ne put entendre. « Je récupère mon téléphone et j'arrive. »

James entra à nouveau dans l'appartement de Lily, toujours appuyée contre la fenêtre, qui assista, impuissante à nouveau à la scène d'un étranger qui pénètre chez elle et s'y sent comme chez lui.

Le fameux Sirius, du moins elle le supposait, poussa la porte et entra d'un pas agité. Des yeux, il fît le tour de la pièce et finit par rencontrer le regard interloqué de Lily. Que cet homme était sans gêne ! Et ce n'était pas parce que son costume gris devait couté plus cher que son loyer, que ses pompes bien cirées en cuir noir plus que son ordinateur et que sa belle gueule devait lui donner accès à n'importe quel endroit qu'il devait user de son pouvoir ici ! Elle s'apprêter à rouspéter quand Sirius marcha vivement vers elle et la serra contre lui, dans une étreinte théâtrale mais pourtant bien digne d'un ours.

« Jeune fille », clama-t-il ensuite avec emphase, « que pourrais-je faire pour vous remercier d'avoir recueilli et pris soin de mon petit Jamie ici présent ? Sans vous, il aurait été voué à la mort, à la déchéance, à la...

\- Sirius, je t'en prie, mets-la en veilleuse ! » claqua impérieusement la voix de James qui rangeait son chargeur de téléphone dans la poche de son survêtement. « On y va, j'ai assez abusé de l'hospitalité de Lily.

\- Non, c'était avec plaisir », corrigea l'intéressée, espérant ainsi que James viendrait à nouveau la trouver en cas d'ennuyer ; ou pas, d'ailleurs, simplement la trouver.

« Ah, tu vois ! » triompha Sirius avec une voix de gamin heureux, tenant toujours Lily par les épaules. « Que pouvons-nous faire pour vous remercier ? » demanda-t-il alors en baissant les yeux vers Lily ; il la dépassait d'une bonne tête.

Le cerveau de Lily se vida subitement. Comment s'appelait-elle déjà ? Elle n'avait jamais vu d'yeux aussi gris, si gris qu'ils en étaient presque bleu. Et ces yeux dans ce visage carré, imberbe, au nez droit et aux cheveux bruns, pouvaient aisément vous faire oublier comment respirer. Cependant, Lily retrouva bien vite ses esprits, si vite d'ailleurs que l'on ne remarqua même pas qu'elle les avait perdus.

« Rien », répondit-elle, puisque c'est-ce que les deux hommes attendaient d'elle. « Comme j'ai dit, c'était avec plaisir.

\- Si, tu peux faire un truc pour elle, Sirius », contredit James, une main sur la poignée de la porte d'entrée, « je te dirai quand le foutu électricien sera là. »

Lily fût heureuse et soulagée qu'il se souvienne de sa parole, bien qu'il n'ait rien promis. Elle lui sourit en guise de remerciement.

« Bon, d'accord. Mais vous venez à la soirée que donne Jamie ce soir, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Sirius... » grogna le Jamie en question, sans que l'on sache si c'était le fait que Sirius invite Lily ou le fait qu'il s'éternise alors qu'il était dans les start-in-blocks, prêt à en découdre avec le câblage électrique de chez lui qui l'agaçait.

« Euh... »

Face à l'attitude exaspérée de James, Lily ne savait que répondre. Evidemment, elle avait eu envie de participer à cette soirée dès que l'invitation avait franchi les lèvres de Sirius, parce qu'elle pourrait ainsi passer davantage de temps avec James pour lui faire comprendre que... enfin voilà mais d'un autre côté, elle ne savait pas si elle devait accepter. Sirius perçut son trouble et prit la parole à sa place.

« Tu t'es vraiment levé du mauvais pied ce matin !

\- Sirius, je suis énervé, je pues parce que j'ai pas pu prendre de douche après mon footing, et j'en ai marre. Alors, évidemment, Lily peut venir si elle le souhaite mais nous, on s'arrache et maintenant ! »

Sur ces belles paroles, il quitta l'appartement, non sans avoir dit "au revoir et merci" à Lily. Sirius adressa un sourire chaleureux à son hôte et suivit son ami dans le couloir.

« A ce soir », lui dit-il en claquant la porte derrière lui.

Lily se précipita pour verrouiller la serrure et jetait un œil par le judas pour voir ce qu'il se passait sur le pallier. Elle avait juste oublié qu'elle ne pouvait plus voir au travers. Elle retint un soupire de frustration et colla son oreille contre le panneau de bois pour entendre la conversation qui se déroulait de l'autre côté.

« T'es vraiment un ours mal léché ! Cette fille est vraiment mignonne ! » soupira la voix de Sirius.

« Peut-être », lui renvoya celle de Sirius, mélangée au bruit des clés qui tournent dans la serrure, « mais pour l'instant, la seule chose qui me préoccupe c'est mon électricité. Sinon, tu peux dire adieu à ta soirée et bonjour à l'ambiance bougie.

\- Rabat-joie. »

Et un bruit de porte qui claque.

Lily esquissa un petit pas de danse. Bon, il n'avait pas clamé haut et fort son amour pour elle, mais il n'avait non plus hurlé de rire quand Sirius avait dit qu'elle était jolie. D'ailleurs, le fait qu'un homme comme Sirius bien qu'assez fantasque visiblement, la trouve "mignonne" était une petite victoire en soi. Le "peut-être" de James voulait peut-être dire que oui, il la trouvait bien jolie mais que là, maintenant, tout de suite, il n'avait pas la tête à ça ? Qui sait. C'était toujours un espoir auquel se raccrocher !

En revenant vers la fenêtre toujours ouverte, elle s'alluma une autre cigarette. Le soleil faisait enfin une percée à travers la couche épaisse de nuages gris, ce qui apparaissait comme un bon présage aux yeux de Lily. En fumant paresseusement sa clope, elle réfléchissait déjà à comment elle allait s'habiller ce soir pour se mettre le plus possible en valeur et attirer l'attention de James.

Ooo

Plantée dans le rayon des spiritueux comme une fleur en train de faner par manque d'eau, Lily étudiait les différentes étiquettes des bouteilles de vin. Pour être tout à fait honnête, elle y connaissait franchement rien. Si bien que cela faisait presque un quart d'heure qu'elle était là et qu'elle avait toujours les mains vides. Elle partait du principe qu'un bon vin devait être cher. Mais en même temps, mettre dix gallions dans une seule bouteille lui faisait mal au cœur. Elle ne voulait surtout pas arriver les mains vides ce soir à la fête de James. De fait, dès son départ, elle s'était habillée rapidement pour se rendre au supermarché et prendre les devants. Cependant, elle n'était guère avancée.

En désespoir de cause, elle se résigna à prendre un pack de bière. Tout le monde aimait la bière, non ? Surtout les hommes. Et le prix restait plus abordable. En prenant le carton qui contenait les six canettes, elle avait l'impression d'être une adolescente délinquante qui s'en allait boire de la bière au bord du fleuve, pour dire merde à la société.

Et puisqu'elle en était aux folies, aujourd'hui étant complètement hors budget, elle prit même un paquet de chips de marque, pas le truc de sous marque dégueulasse qu'elle n'achetait d'ailleurs jamais. Les chips n'était pas une composante essentielle d'une alimentation saine.

Tandis qu'elle attendait patiemment son tour en caisse, elle songea que pour une fois, _pour une fois_ , elle agissait comme une jeune femme normale et non pas comme une petite fille qui luttait de toutes ses forces pour garder la tête hors de l'eau. Et c'était rafraîchissant. Même exaltant.

Elle sourit à la caissière comme elle aimerait qu'on lui sourie à chaque fois qu'on passait devant elle, elle sourit aux passants dans la rue alors qu'elle rentrait chez elle, avec son pack de bières et ces chips a la main, elle sourit même à la vieille dame bizarre qui sentait toujours l'urine de chat quand elle l'a rencontra sur le pallier du premier étage. C'était bête d'être aussi heureuse pour une simple soirée mais c'était un événement tellement rare pour Lily que pour elle, il y avait de quoi en faire tout un plat. Je sais, c'était un triste constat.

En chemin, elle avait décidé de prendre tout son temps pour se préparer, de ne pas donner l'air d'être si désespérée qu'elle serait la première arrivée. Non, elle voulait être une des dernières. En plus, c'était un fait bien connu, plus vous habitiez près du lieu de rendez-vous, plus vous arriviez en retard.

Une fois chez elle, alors que l'après-midi ne faisait que commençait, elle fit le ménage, fuma une cigarette, rangea son placard, fuma une cigarette, lut un peu. Bon, la lecture ne fut pas très probante, elle était bien trop excitée pour parvenir à se concentrer. Mais comme elle ne parvenait pas à se connecter à un réseau wifi ouvert, il fallait bien qu'elle s'occupe.

Quand la nuit tomba, elle se décida à se mettre en action. Elle prit une douche tiède (ô miracle), se lava les cheveux, en prit soin à grand renfort de produits achetés une blinde. Sa chevelure était une des rares choses qui ne la complexait pas chez elle, elle l'entretenait donc du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Et elle avait décrété que dépenser quinze gallions tous les trois mois pour acheter un shampoing de marque, elle pouvait se le permettre !

Elle se sécha et enroula ses cheveux dans une serviette. Ainsi, ils sortiraient ondules et un peu fou mais avec de jolies boucles qui lui donneraient un petit effet sauvage qu'elle aimait bien. Vint l'étape « comment je vais m'habiller ».

Ce fut une épreuve. Le passage devant le miroir était toujours un challenge. Elle se trouvait toujours trop grosse, trop grande ou alors trop petite, trop plate ou alors trop plantureuse, toujours trop, jamais assez. Jamais satisfaite.

Elle essaya une robe avant d'éclater de rire.

« Tu veux qu'il s'intéresse à toi, pas qu'il te considère comme une prostituée de bas étage ! »

Il était vrai que l'objet de cette remarque acerbe était un peu courte. Si courte en réalité qu'à peine se penchait-elle et on voyait toute sa culotte. Elle l'enleva très vite. Elle vida ensuite méticuleusement le contenu de son placard, qu'elle avait d'ailleurs rangé peu plus tôt dans la journée, comme si l'armoire n'était pas destinée à être un jour ordonnée.

D'accord, elle avait dit qu'elle n'arriverait pas à l'heure mais bientôt, si elle ne se dépêchait pas, cela n'aurait plus d'intérêt qu'elle y aille, les invités seraient déjà repartis. Elle exagérait naturellement, il était à peine vingt heures. Finalement, elle se décida pour un jeans noir et serré qui avait tendance à bailler aux fessés après qu'elle se soit assise, un haut bleu canard en coton avec un décolleté qui suggérait plus qu'il ne montrait et ses bottes a talons marron.

Elle se regarda dans le miroir, en essayant d'adopter un coup d'œil objectif. Le bleu se mariait très bien avec le cuivre de ses cheveux et faisait ressortir le vert de ses yeux. Bon point. On pouvait trouver à redire sur le pantalon mais tous ses pantalons étaient quasiment usés jusqu'à la trame donc ça ferait l'affaire. On sentait qu'il avait vécu, qu'il en avait vu, de même que les bottes. C'était authentique. Voilà.

Vint ensuite une autre source de conflits : le maquillage. Elle n'était pas vraiment adepte des pinceaux et des blushs et de tous ces trucs. Elle ne savait même pas bien s'en servir. Elle essaya pourtant de donner un effet smoky eyes a son regard. Ce fut un échec cuisant. Elle ressemblait davantage à un panda sous amphétamines qu'à un mannequin des magasines (ce qui était, initialement, l'effet recherché). Elle tenta de supprimer le désastre avec de l'eau et des mouchoirs, puisqu'elle venait malencontreusement de renverser les dernières gouttes de lait démaquillant qui lui restait, et le résultat en fut encore plus catastrophique si possible. Sa peau, agressée par la cellulose, était rouge et irritée et en plus, tout le noir n'était pas parti. Lily grogna de frustration. D'accord elle n'était pas une vraie fille mignonne et tout ca mais quand même ! Là, ça allait un peut trop loin. Elle se lava le visage à l'eau et au savon plusieurs fois et à l'aide d'une crème hydratante, enleva les derniers vestiges de ses déboires makeup.

Pour laisser sa peau rougie se remettre de ses émotions cinq minutes, elle s'autorisa une pause clope. L'air frais qui entrait par la fenêtre apaisa la chaleur qui avait pris place sur ses joues. Elle se sentait un peu bidon, quand même. Même pas capable de se peinturlurer le visage pour être plus belle.

« Si c'est comme ça, on va la jouer basique. »

Elle fuma tranquillement sa cigarette en regardant l'agitation qui régnait en bas. Elle aimait les soirs d'automne, surtout quand il pleuvait (oui, la nuit venant, il s'était à nouveau mis à pleuvoir). Les lumières de la ville, l'ambiance pressée des passants, l'odeur de bitume mouillé, elle aimait bien. Elle trouvait que cela faisait paysage urbain poétique. Elle partait loin dans ses délires, aussi, parfois.

Une fois la clope écrasée avec les autres dans le pot à confiture, elle retourna à l'assaut de la salle de bains. Elle fut cependant interrompue dans sa course par un bruit émanant de son téléphone. Un texto. Personne ne voyait jamais de textos à Lily un samedi soir ! Curieuse, elle déverrouilla le portable et ouvrit le message qui émanait d'un numéro qui n'était pas enregistré dans son répertoire.

« Lily, amène toi ! On attend plus que toi ! ».

Le fait que son nom apparaisse dans le message était une preuve bien tangible que celui-ci lui était destiné. Mais le contexte restait flou. Du bout du pouce, elle cliqua sur le numéro pour retracer l'historique, savoir si elle avait déjà eu affaire avec lui. Elle espéra un instant qu'il s'agisse de James qui aurait trouvé son numéro par hasard et qui se languissait de la revoir. Mais son téléphone brisa ses rêves en lui indiquant qu'il y avait eu un appel sortant et un appel entrant vers ce numéro vers midi. Elle se creusa les méninges et la lumière se fut. Mais oui, Sirius ! C'était Sirius qui lui écrivait ainsi.

Flattée de le voir si impatient d'être en sa présence, elle répondit rapidement « J'arrive bientôt » et retourna dans la salle de bain. Ses pommettes n'étaient plus rouge coquelicot mais simplement rose mignon et c'était une bonne chose. Sa peau claire et ses tâches de rousseur limitaient drastiquement l'utilisation de fond de teint. Elle appliqua une bonne couche de mascara sur ses cils, repeigna ses sourcils fins et aussi roux que ses cheveux et se mît un peu de rouge à lèvres rouge.

Voilà, fin prête. Elle envisagea une fraction de seconde de se rendre à côté en chaussettes, la flemme d'enfiler ses bottes l'assaillant subitement mais elle se ravisa et s'assit sur le lit pour remonter sa chaussette. Elle n'était pas assez familière avec le voisin pour débarquer pieds nus.

Elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil dans le miroir. Non, décidément, le rouge à lèvres était de trop. Ca n'allait pas, elle n'avait pas l'habitude et en plus, elle craignait d'en avoir plein les dents. Elle l'enleva avec un mouchoir.

Enfin, elle prit ses clés, ses cigarettes et son téléphone ainsi que le pack de bière fièrement et fraîchement acheté plus tôt avec les chips, claqua sa porte et tapa à celle de côté. Autant la sienne sonnait creux quand on l'a heurtait et donnait l'impression qu'on pouvait y passer au travers d'une simple pression, autant celle-ci semblait pleine et robuste. Elle attendit dix secondes et, n'ayant pas de réponse, réitéra. Personne ne vint lui ouvrir. Était-ce une mauvaise blague qu'on lui faisait ? Encore ? Était-elle la risée de James et Sirius qui se gondolaient comme des baleines de l'autre côté en la traitant d'idiote et de pauvre fille et d'autres choses encore plus dégradantes ?

Abattue et voulant en avoir le cœur net, elle actionna la poignée. Dès que la porte fut entrouverte, Lily se retrouva enveloppée par la musique assez bruyante. L'appartement devait être insonorisé pour qu'aucun son ne filtre sur le pallier. Elle ouvrit davantage et Sirius la cueillit comme une fleur, alors qu'elle passait une tête timide pour voir où elle mettait les pieds. Et voir si elle avait le droit d'y mettre les pieds.

« Ah Lily, tu es la ! Je commençais à me dire que tu allais te dégonfler !

\- Me dégonfler ? Pourquoi je me serai dégonflée ?

\- Oh, tu sais, avec les femmes, il faut s'attendre à tout ! Hé ! Tu n'aurais pas dû apporter quoi que ce soit, rouspéta Sirius en l'entraînant vers l'intérieur de l'appartement.

\- Ben, je voulais pas arriver les mains vides.

\- Tout à ton honneur, mais tu es notre invitée ! »

« Notre invitée ». Son imagination s'étendit comme l'univers. Notre ? Sirius et James formaient-ils un couple ? Pour cela qu'il n'avait pas semblé intéressé et que Sirius était si fantastique et exubérant ? Ou alors était-ce simplement que Sirius se sentait chez lui partout et que, puisqu'il était à l'origine de la fête, il se sentait aussi hôte que James ? Lily espérait que c'était la deuxième hypothèse qui prévalait !

Sirius s'était changé. Il avait abandonné son costume gris au profit d'un jeans noir, d'un pull fin gris et de Vans couleur bordeaux. Habillé ainsi, il avait l'air plus jeune. En supposant qu'il avait le même âge que James, 27 ans avait calculé Lily, elle ne lui en donnait plus que vingt trois.

« Tu bois quelque chose ?

\- Hum, une bière pour commencer », répondit la jeune fille distraitement, les yeux se baladant dans l'appartement.

C'était le jour et la nuit avec le sien. Ici, le sol était en parquet flottant de bois clair, les murs étaient peints en gris clair, des voiles blancs et des doubles rideaux rouges bouchaient les fenêtres. Le mobilier était noir, le canapé en cuir rouge et un grand et épais tapis gris trônait sous la table basse entre le canapé et la télévision la plus grande que Lily n'ait jamais vu. La musique sortait d'une chaîne stéréo si énorme qu'elle semblait prendre toute la place dans la pièce. Là où son appartement était vétuste et délabré, celui-ci donnait une impression de neuf, en désharmonie complète avec le reste de l'immeuble. Lily était soufflée, elle ne s'attendait tellement pas à tomber sur un endroit si propre qu'elle eut honte d'avoir reçu James chez elle et de s'être dit qu'elle avait fait de son taudis un endroit assez confortable. Il avait dû le trouver crasseux et déplorable, à côté de ça. Cependant, elle s'interrogeait. S'il avait les moyens de faire des travaux de restauration si importants, d'insonoriser les murs... pourquoi vivait-il ici ? Il faudrait qu'elle lui demande, si l'occasion se présentait.

Sirius décapsula une canette de bière qui traînait sur une grande table noire laquée qui trônait près d'une fenêtre aux rideaux fermés après avoir posé le pack qu'avait apporté Lily. Il lui tendit et en ouvrit une pour lui même. Puis il lui dit :

« Ces gens, on s'en fout un peu, viens je te présente les meilleurs. »

Il l'entraîna vers un petit groupe, composé de quatre personnes, trois assises sur le canapé en cuir rouge (Lily pouvait sentir l'odeur de la peau tannée d'ici) et une, James, vautré sur le tapis, la table basse entre eux.

« Jeune gens », clama Sirius en reprenant l'attitude théâtrale que Lily lui connaissait déjà à l'attention du petit groupe qui discutait entre eux, « voici Lily, la voisine de James, qui l'a recueilli le temps que j'arrive pour lui sauver les fesses, encore une fois.

\- Ah Sirius, que ferait le monde sans toi ?! » demanda une jeune femme aux longs cheveux bruns et au sourire timide mais à l'air ferme.

« Prie pour ne jamais avoir à te poser la question sérieusement ! Lily, voici Renata », il désigna la femme qui venait de parler, « Alice », juste à côté de Renata était installée une blonde aux yeux bleus pétillants qui semblait haute comme trois pommes à genoux, surtout à côté de la brune, « et Remus », qui était un homme aux traits tirés, vautrés dans un coin du canapé, avec des cheveux blond cendré. « Et on ne te présente plus James. »

Lily adressa un salut de la main timide à tout ce monde et but une gorgée de bière pour se donner contenance. Elle détestait être introduite auprès de personnes déjà assises, elle ne savait jamais si elle devait se joindre à eux d'elle même ou attendre qu'on l'y invite, si elle devait aller faire un tour ou... Elle ne savait pas.

« James nous a raconté ses déboires de ce matin », commença Alice en essayant visiblement de mettre Lily à l'aise. Sirius s'assit par terre, sur le tapis, du côté de Renata. Lily prit le parti de l'imiter, fit le tour de la table et se posta près de James.

« Je peux m'assoir ? » demanda-t-elle tout de même, n'osant pas s'installer sans autorisation.

« Bien sûr », répondit James avec une voix vague et des yeux flous, son pull bleu marine mettant en valeur ses larges épaules.

Il semblait avoir bu plus que les autres et être déjà dans un état de semi-hébétude. En glissant ses jambes sous la table basse et en faisant attention à ne heurter personne, Lily essaya de se détendre. Il lui semblait qu'elle avait mis les pieds dans le plat, qu'elle s'était même carrément incrustée dans un groupe d'amis qui se connaissait de longue date et c'était un peu gênant.

« Il a l'air fatigué », osa Lily en désignant du menton James qui avait les yeux à demi fermés à l'attention de Renata et Alice.

Ces filles avaient l'air gentil et le fait qu'elles soient si proches de James et Sirius, - Sirius ne les avait il pas présenté comme les meilleurs ? - donnait à Lily l'envie de se faire accepter par elles.

« M'en parle pas », souffla Renata d'un air l'as, comme une mère aurait soufflé si on lui avait dit que son enfant turbulent était un peu agité, « ils ont commencé à boire en fin d'après midi. Je suis arrivée à dix huit, j'ai du leur faire des pâtes pour leur remplir le ventre. Quand il boit, Sirius redevient un collégien et... Il est où d'ailleurs ? » s'interrompit-t-elle en parcourant le petit appartement des yeux pour retrouver l'objet de ses inquiétudes.

L'homme en question était debout près de la table sur laquelle reposait toutes les bouteilles, les verres et les snacks. Il semblait expliquait une action de foot ou de hockey, peut être même de moto à en juger les grands mouvements qu'il faisait avec ses bras et ses jambes à un couple et percuta pas une, pas deux mais trois fois la table. Les bouteilles s'entrechoquèrent dans un tintement clair et de mauvais augure. Renata gémit et bondit hors du canapé.

« J'en peux plus de celui-là...

\- Puisque tu es debout, ramène du Coca pour Remus et James, ca les réveillera peut être un peu, on est en train de les perdre », ordonna Alica sans faire mine de se lever pour aider Renata. Puis elle se tourna vers Lily : « alors, tu fais quoi dans ta vie Lily, lui demanda-t-elle, sincèrement intéressée !

\- Oh tu sais... Pas grand chose. Je cherche mon premier taf, en attendant je vivote avec des petits boulots.

\- C'est dur de finir ses études... » fit remarquer Alice d'un air docte en enlevant ses chaussures pour se blottir dans le canapé. À côté d'elle, Remus semblait dormir. Elle le bouscula, volontairement ou non, Lily n'aurait pas su le dire, mais l'homme ne broncha pas.

« Tu as connu ça, alors ? »

 _Évidemment qu'elle a connu ca, tout le monde a connu ca, cruche !_ Lily s'en voulait de poser des questions aussi évidentes, aussi banales mais elle ne savait pas quoi dire d'autres et elle était toujours heureuse de rencontrer des gens qui avaient fait de longues études et qui s'en sortaient au final. Cela lui redonnait espoir. Elle but une grande gorgée de bière.

« Ouais, carrément. J'ai galère presque un an et demi avant de trouver.

\- Oh merde ! » lâcha Lily avant de s'excuser pour son gros mot (excuses qu'Alice s'empressa de balayer d'un geste de la main, l'air de dire "pas de ça entre nous"). « Enfin, je veux dire, ça a été long à trouver, mais tu as trouvé au final.

\- Oui voilà, j'ai eu un coup de chance. Je crois que Sirius nous a dit qu'il avait peut-être une idée pour t'aider, mais comme il a la concentration d'un chiot en ce moment, je suis pas sûre qu'il s'en souviendra demain, faudra lui rappeler.

\- Sans faute, je suis prête à prendre toute laide qu'on me propose.

\- C'est comme ça qu'il faut faire. Allez, à ta réussite », proposa de trinquer Alice en tendant sa bière vers Lily.

Les bouteilles se heurtèrent et les filles rirent avant de les vider. Lily posa bruyamment sa canette sur la table et focalisa son attention en souriant sur le spectacle donné par Renata qui essayait de canaliser la joie débordante de Sirius. Quand, à bout de patience, elle lui murmura à l'oreille, les yeux de Sirius s'ouvrirent en grand et ce n'est qu'à ce moment la qu'il accepta de la suivre docilement. Ils s'installèrent sur le canapé et Sirius s'affala sur Alice.

« Pousse toi, gros tas.

\- C'est toi la grosse. »

Entre temps, Renata était revenue avec des verres, du Coca, du Schwepps tonic et une bouteille de vodka.

« C'est pas trop tôt pour la vodka ? » protesta mollement Alice qui essayait toujours de se dépêtrer de l'étreinte envahissante d'un Sirius soudainement endormi.

« Faut bien qu'on les rattrape... » contesta-t-elle en haussant les épaules. « Lily, tu en veux ? »

Lily n'avait jamais vraiment bu d'alcool fort et elle trouvait également que la soirée n'était pas assez avancée pour sortir l'artillerie lourde. Mais d'un autre côté, elle avait envie de rester en phase avec ce groupe et de se détendre davantage. Aussi accepta telle.

« Brave fille », murmura James a côté d'elle.

Il ouvrit grand les yeux et se passa la main sur le visage et dans les cheveux, comme s'il venait juste de se réveiller.

« Moi aussi, s'il te plait, Ren.

\- Je m'en serai doutée ! »

S'en suivit un ballet de piques gentiment moqueuses, de conversations décousues et de blagues plus ou moins salaces. Les autres invités interrompaient parfois leurs phrases pour discuter avec l'un ou l'autre et, à chaque fois, Lily était surprise et devait se rappeler qu'ils n'étaient pas qu'eux six. Qu'il y avait au moins une vingtaine de personnes dans l'appartement de James. Cependant, les personnes autour de la table basse, qui avaient d'ailleurs réquisitionné plus de bières et de vodka qu'il était possible de le faire sans paraître impoli, devaient être les amis les plus proches de James et ce, depuis longtemps, à en juger les anecdotes qu'ils échangeaient, certaines datant du lycée.

Lily parvenait tant bien que mal à s'intégrer. Elle posait parfois des questions comme pour demander des éclaircissements sur une histoire qu'ils connaissaient tous par cœur, ou pour prendre partie quand un débat éclatait. Mais la plupart du temps, elle écoutait. Et pour une fois, peut-être à cause de la musique, de la joie et de l'affection qu'ils se communiquaient les uns les autres dès qu'ils se parlaient ou peut être même de la vodka qui commençait à lui chauffer les joues, Lily ne se posait pas mille questions. Elle savait juste qu'elle était bien, qu'elle riait beaucoup et souriait encore plus et c'était chouette. Il ne lui en fallait pas plus.

Lasse de se tenir droite, elle se laissa tomber sans grâce sur le coude. Par ce mouvement, elle se rapprocha de James qui était positionné de la même manière, un peu en retrait et qui regardait le débat opposant Alice et Remus (qui s'était réveillé, l'œil bizarrement alerte pour quelqu'un qui avait frôlé le coma éthylique) et Renata et Sirius sur l'intérêt d'avoir un chien quand on est en couple. Lily profita de ce moment.

« Il est sympa ton appart », lui dit-elle en enfonçant plus profondément son coude dans l'épais tapis gris. « Mais il fait un peu tache, au milieu des autres.

\- N'est ce pas ? J'aime bien l'idée.

\- Quelle idée ? » demanda Lily en se penchant davantage vers lui pour l'entendre. Il ne se donnait pas la peine de parler très fort malgré le volume de la musique.

« Bah tu sais. D'avoir un truc propre et neuf dans un truc d'aspect aussi miteux et crade...

\- Ah oui, ca je comprends. »

Ne lui avait-elle pas dit plus tôt que les apparences pouvaient être trompeuses ? Elle sourit. Ils discutèrent tranquillement, plus calmement que les quatre autres, il fallait le noter. Dès qu'elle finissait son verre, il lui remplissait. Quand elle ressentit le besoin de fumer une cigarette, elle s'agita comme si elle voulait se lever.

« Où est ce que je peux fumer ? » demanda-t-elle, en tournant les yeux instinctivement vers la fenêtre. Allumer une cigarette à l'intérieur la répugnait quelque peu.

James parcourra la pièce d'un œil morne. Plusieurs petits groupes n'avaient pas eu les mêmes scrupules que Lily et fumaient allègrement, sans avoir même pris la peine d'ouvrir les fenêtres. Il soupira et haussa les épaules.

« Te tracasse pas, fume ici.

\- Sûr ?

\- Je suis sûr que si tu m'en donnes une.

\- Avec plaisir », rit-elle en lui tendant son paquet ouvert pour qu'il puisse saisir une cigarette.

Elle lui tendit ensuite son briquet et le regarda enflammer la tige de nicotine. Gardant la flamme allumée, il approcha le feu de son visage pour qu'elle puisse faire de même. Ce geste était très intime et elle en fut ravie. James posa le briquet sur la table et elle s'empressa de le remettre dans la poche de son pantalon, ses briquets ayant une tendance suspecte à disparaître rapidement. A la suite de quoi, elle lui raconta comment une fois, par temps de grand vent, elle avait manqué de se brûler tous les cheveux, quand une rafale avait ramené une mèche directement sur la flamme. Elle paraissait si scandalisée en racontant cette histoire, comme si elle laa revivait en ce moment même, qu'il ne peut s'empêcher de rire comme s'il assistait à la scène en direct.

Lily était heureuse de la complicité qui s'installait entre eux. Elle n'aurait pas pu rêvé mieux.

« Oh merde », lâcha Sirius d'une voix si exaspérée et même légèrement paniquée qu'elle attira l'attention de tout le monde.

Lily le regarda se redresser puis tourna les yeux vers le point qu'il fixait avec cet air catastrophe qui ne lui disait rien qui vaille. C'était l'arrivée d'une magnifique femme qui l'avait interrompu. Lily n'en revenait pas. Des femmes comme ça, ça existait en dehors des magasines ? Grande, brune, parfaitement maquillée et coiffée, parfaitement proportionnée et habillée, pas de petit bidou qui apparaissait sous la robe rouge ultra cintrée, qui en montrait plus qu'elle n'en cachait, pas une éraflure sur ses escarpins noirs vernis vertigineux. Une femme parfaite qui se savait belle et qui se tenait droite en conséquence. Lily baissa les yeux sur sa posture et sa tenue et ne pût que se sentir complexée et diminuée. Surtout que James s'était levé précipitamment pour aller à sa rencontre.

Lily ravala une brusque envie de pleurer. Pour qui s'était elle prise pour pouvoir prétendre se rapprocher de James alors qu'elle était... Qu'elle était... Qu'elle n'était que Lily au final. Quand la femme fatale embrassa James direct sur la bouche, elle tira furieusement sur sa cigarette pour se donner une contenance et surtout, pour réprimer le sanglot qu'elle sentait enfler à côté de son cœur.

« Qui lui a dit de venir ? » aboya Sirius en désignant la fille d'un geste du menton dédaigneux.

« Pas nous, tu crois quoi ? » lâcha Remus, pique au vif d'être accusé de ce qu'il considérait comme une vilenie. On a autant envie de la voir que toi.

Voilà qui mettait du baume sur le petit cœur meurtri de Lily. Visiblement, la femme ne faisait pas l'unanimité auprès des amis mâles de James. Et à voir les regards assassins que leur lançaient Renata et Alice, il en était de même pour les filles. Qui était donc cette fille et pourquoi lui en voulait on a ce point ?

Quand James leva la voix, il capta toute l'attention de Lily. Elle en oublia presque sa cigarette, ce qui n'était pas son genre de les laisser se consumer sans en profiter, au prix où ça coûtait.

Sirius amorça un mouvement pour se lever mais Renata fut plus rapide.

« Laisse, je m'en occupe. »

Elle rejeta ses longs cheveux en arrière et se redressa de toute sa hauteur. Lily jusqu'alors pas remarqué à quel point elle était grande. Et son regard dur était vraiment impressionnant. Lily n'aurait pas aimé en être la destinataire.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais la, Helena ? Personne ne t'a invitée », claqua Renata une fois qu'elle fut assez proche pour être entendu de l'Indésirable.

Ceci dit, en entrant, la fameuse Helena avait jeté un tel froid, que le seul bruit provenait de la musique, désormais assourdissante sans la rumeur des conversations pour la couvrir.

« J'ai entendu dire que James était rentré, je voulais venir lui dire bonjour ! » se défendit la concernée en coulant un regard de braise à James qui resta si imperméable à tant de désir non voile. Lily en fut soufflée. Jamais elle n'oserait aborder un regard qui criait « sexe » si fort en public. Ou peut-être même en privé. James baissa la tête et se pinça l'arrêté du nez, l'air de ne plus savoir comment s'y prendre.

« Je t'ai dit et redit que tu n'avais pas à venir me dire bonjour ou ni même à croiser ma route. T'as mis ma putain de carrière en danger à cause de tes conneries, et c'est mort, je te pardonnerai jamais. Je veux même plus te voir. »

Et pour appuyer ses dires, il se retourna purement et simplement s'assoir à côté de Lily, sans un regard en arrière. Helena esquissa un pas dans sa direction mais Renata se planta devant elle pour l'en dissuader et malgré ses escarpins de douze centimètres, elle ne l'a dépassait pas.

« Allez, va-t'en, Helena, tu t'es assez ridiculisée pour ce soir.

\- Mais... »

A bout de patience (Lily avait l'impression que, bien que très gentille, Renata n'était pas du genre très patient et qu'elle s'agaçait vite), Renata poussa Helena vers la sortie. Quand celle-ci commença à l'insulter, Sirius se leva à son tour. Il attrapa l'intruse par les épaules et l'entraîna vers la porte. Elle se débattit et injuria Sirius et tous les autres présents. D'un accord tacite, Renata s'était précipitée pour ouvrir la porte et quand Helena fût sur le palier suite à l'élan donné par Sirius, Renata lui claqua la porte au nez sans aucune autre forme de procès.

Ils revinrent vers le canapé bras dessus, bras dessous. Ils étaient furieux mais aussi satisfaits de l'avoir mise à la porte. Lily avait assisté à la scène impuissante et surtout sans rien comprendre. Elle jeta sa cigarette consumée dans une canette de bière vide et visa son verre d'un trait. James était assis en tailleur à côté d'elle, les épaules voûtées, la tête entre les mains. Alors que plus tôt, ils se chamaillaient pour déterminer si oui ou non, il y avait assez de place sur le canapé pour quatre personnes, d'un même mouvement, Alice se décala vers Remus pour laisser à Renata et Sirius le loisir de s'installer sur le sofa. James ne disait toujours rien.

« C'est bon, elle est partie. Elle ne reviendra pas maintenant », murmura Renata pour l'apaiser.

« Il faut toujours, toujours qu'elle complique tout », grogna James sans relever la tête après avoir poussé un gros, très très gros et très très long soupire. « Quand finira-t-elle par comprendre que je ne peux pas lui donner ce qu'elle veut et que ça n'arrivera jamais ? » demanda-t-il à ses amis, qui restèrent silencieux faute de réponse appropriée. « Sirius, tu veux bien mettre tous ces gens dehors, j'ai plus envie de les voir.

\- Comme tu veux, mon gars. Hé Remus, bouge toi un peu et viens m'aider. »

Le Remus en question se leva. C'était la première fois en trois heures que Lily le voyait en position verticale. Comparé à James et Sirius, il semblait petit et fluet, mais les bras qui dépassaient de son t-shirt, bien que minces, semblaient costauds. Comme elle n'avait pas beaucoup entendu sa voix ni ce qu'il avait à dire, Lily réserva son jugement sur celui-ci. Ils vidèrent les lieux de toutes les personnes non désirées en un clin d'œil. Lily se sentit subitement de trop. Elle se leva à son tour en rassemblant ses affaires.

« Tu pars ? » lui demanda Sirius en la voyant debout.

« Ben... »

Elle n'avait pas envie de rentrer maintenant. Bien que la scène éclair ait plombé l'ambiance, elle s'était sentie bien jusqu'à maintenant et passait une bonne soirée. Elle se sentait enfin insouciante et ce n'était pas peu dire.

« Oh mais non, reste », protesta Alice en sautant pour se mettre à genoux sur le canapé. « On va jouer à un jeu maintenant qu'il n'y a plus personne. »

Lily tenta de capter le regard de James. Elle voulait rester mais elle ne voulait surtout pas s'imposer. Il lui sourit en haussant les épaules. Ce n'était pas exactement la réaction qu'elle avait souhaité, mais elle s'en contenterait. Il était clair, après ce qu'il venait de se passer, qu'il avait eu sa dose.

oOo

Quand tout le monde fût mis à la porte, Remus vint récupérer sa place sur le canapé et Sirius reprit la sienne sur le tapis.

Alice, toujours à genoux, remplissait tous les verres tout en parlant :

« Action ou vérité ? Ça vous va ? »

Un grognement lui répondit, sans qu'on puisse déterminer clairement s'il s'agissait d'un oui ou d'un non.

« Vendu. Lily, tu commences.

\- Tu ne vas pas faire commencer Lily, Al', ça ne se fait pas.

\- Bon, d'accord. Je commence », répondit-elle, sans se départir de son sourire. « James, action ou vérité ? »

Ledit James avait toujours la tête entre les mains, le regard baissait vers les poils du tapis. Lily l'entendit soupirer puis lever les yeux et considérer Alice entre ses cils, un petit sourire taquin ancré sur les lèvres.

« Action, évidemment.

\- Evidemment ! Quand répondras-tu à une de mes vérités ?

\- Quand tu arrêteras de me poser des questions que tu ne dois pas poser.

\- Bon. Dans ce cas, puisque tu veux pas me donner ce que je veux, je vais prendre ce que tu me donnes. Enlève ton T-shirt. »

James se redressa complètement cette fois, un sourire franchement coquin inscrit sur son beau visage. Lily avait senti ses yeux s'écarquiller à cette demande. Alice était-elle intéressée par James, elle aussi, pour lui donner ce genre de gages ? Sirius éclata de rire.

« Ben alors, petite Alice ? On est en manque ?

\- Toi, ta gueule. J'attends. »

Sans se départir de son rictus, James attrapa le bas de son pull et, croisant les bras, il l'enleva clairement. Les yeux de Lily, toujours agrandis par la surprise, dévalèrent son corps musclé à souhait (elle remarqua, à son grand soulagement, qu'Alice comme Renata ne se cachaient pas pour admirer les abdos parfaitement dessinés, signe s'il en fallait encore un, qu'il s'entretenait régulièrement). La rouquine bût une gorgée de son verre pour forcer son attention à se focaliser ailleurs.

« Satisfaite ?

\- Ouais. A toi.

\- D'accord. Sirius, action ou vérité ?

\- En tant qu'avocat habitué à travestir la vérité à tout bout de champs, je suis contraint de choisir action.

\- Ah oui, Lily, une règle », expliqua Renata en faisant les gros yeux à Sirius, « tu mens, tu bois cul sec, tu n'effectues pas le gage, tu bois cul sec. D'accord ? Sirius est un menteur compulsif et parfois, en deux trois tours, il est rond comme une queue de pelle. Il est interdit de vérité.

\- Sauf quand j'ai suffisamment bu et que je suis plus capable de mentir », compléta l'intéressé en croisant les yeux de son meilleur ami, qui le fixait, un air machiavélique au fond des pupilles. « Vas-y, balance.

\- Danse le tango avec le balai.

\- Je ne sais pas danser.

\- Alors bois cul sec. »

Face à cette sentence, Sirius poussa un gémissement, faisant à nouveau ressortir sa vie de comédien raté. Il se le leva alors lentement, pesamment et trouva le chemin de la cuisine. Il revînt quelques instants plus tard avec un balai serpillère qu'il tenait manche en bas, les franges de l'éponge pouvant représenté, après un grand effort d'imagination, une chevelure féminine. Lily, déjà bien imprégnée d'alcool, ne pût retenir son éclat de rire. Sirius lui dédia un regard faussement foudroyant et lui dit "t'es la prochaine", avant d'entamer une série d'entrechats laborieux avec son balai et de le faire virevolter dans tous les sens.

« Mon dieu, vous comprenez pourquoi on ne va jamais danser ? » hurla de rire Renata, écroulée sur le canapé.

Cette remarque fît comprendre à Lily que, contrairement aux apparences et à leur apparente distance, Renata et Sirius formaient un couple et un couple harmonieux et rigolo qui plus est. Enfin, pour ce qu'elle en avait vu, chacun compensant les travers de l'autre : Sirius fantasque et exubérant, Renata calme et timide.

Quand le calvaire du danseur fou prit fin, il revint s'assoir à genoux à sa place initiale. Il vida presque la moitié de son verre et tourna ses yeux gris orage vers Lily qui cessa subitement de rire.

« Ah nous deux, mon lapin. Action ou vérité ? »

En général, Lily était plutôt action, refusant de livrer la vérité à des inconnus. Mais vu les deux gages précédents, elle ne se sentait pas capable d'assumer la tournure que semblaient prendre les défis.

« Vérité ?

\- Qu'as-tu pensé de nous, la toute première fois que tu nous as vu ? » lui demanda-t-il, sans détourner les yeux.

Lily en fût soulagée, la question était facile. En plus, c'était l'occasion parfaite pour tendre une petite perche à l'homme toujours torse nu à côté d'elle (et qu'elle s'efforçait de ne pas regarder, bien que ses efforts soient complètement vains). Elle bu un peu de sa vodka tonic, plus vodka que tonic désormais.

« Toi, j'ai cru que tu étais gay à cause de ta théâtralité », tous hurlèrent de rire, « Renata, je l'ai trouvée intimidante, James beau, Remus amorphe mais c'est un vague avis puisque je ne lui ai pas encore adressé la parole et Alice un peu peste. Bien que je sois revenue dessus.

\- Tiens, prends-toi ça, garce ! » cria Sirius à l'attention d'Alice, toujours tordu de rire. « Et pour ta gouverne, chère Lily », le ton était faussement froid et cinglant, « Renata est ma femme depuis au moins dix ans.

\- Huit en fait », corrigea la concernée en essayant de réprimer son fou rire car elle voyait bien qu'il était froissé.

« Détail, dans deux ans, ça fera dix ans.

\- Avocat », rétorqua-t-elle en se penchant vers lui pour l'embrasser légèrement mais avec un amour non dissimulé.

Lily s'empressa de détourner le regard, ayant l'impression d'être une voyeuse. Tant d'affection en public, c'était presque indécent. Remus était toujours mort de rire, pas vexé pour deux sous de la remarque de Lily à son égard. Alice se tenait les côtes en pleurant. Lily regarda alors James qui fixait Renata et Sirius avec envie. Envie de quoi ? Enviait-il Sirius par rapport à Renata ou simplement leur relation ? Visiblement, il avait été en couple avec Helena et cela n'avait pas fonctionné parce qu'elle en demandait trop.

« James, pour toi », fit alors Lily pour capter son attention. « Action ou vérité ?

\- Vérité.

\- Tu fais quoi dans la vie ?

\- Rappelle-moi de ne plus accepter tes vérités à toi non plus », soupira-t-il.

« Ah ! Bien joué, Lily », applaudit Alice, les yeux encore humides à cause de son fou rire.

Sirius avait reporté son attention sur la partie, Renata reprit sa place au fond du canapé.

« Il peut pas vraiment le dire », expliqua-t-il, un air sérieux presque inapproprié sur le visage, à la place de son ami. « Réponds vaguement », lui conseilla-t-il. « Ou bois.

\- Si je finis mon verre d'un coup, je vais être malade. Je vais écouter mon avocat », fit James à l'attention de Lily qui n'avait pas perdu une miette de cet échange. « Je suis dans l'armée.

\- Oh. »

Donc, Helena avait fait quelque chose qui avait failli compromettre sa fonction. Bon. Et comme elle l'avait déjà pressenti, elle avait mis les pieds dans le plat ; le sujet était bel et bien à éviter. Lily en prit note.

« Désolée, je savais pas qu'il ne fallait pas demander », s'excusa Lily à la seule attention de James.

« Pas grave », évacua-t-il en la bousculant légèrement avec son épaule, pour lui faire retrouver le sourire qu'elle avait perdu en faisant sa boulette. « Remus, action ou vérité ?

\- Vérité », répondit l'homme en se redressant pour prendre son verre. Les cheveux en bataille, les yeux rougis par la fatigue et l'alcool, il avait vraiment l'air au bout du rouleau.

Lily ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait dans la vie, l'occasion de lui demander ne s'étant pas présentée. Alors que, d'entrée de jeu, Alice lui avait dit être journaliste et informé que Renata était assistante de direction dans un hôpital, quoi que ça veuille dire.

« Une femme dans ta vie ?

\- Oh, ça, c'est une bonne question », commenta Sirius en s'étirant pour attraper une canette de bière sur la grande table, beaucoup trop loin derrière lui pour pouvoir l'atteindre. Il s'échoua lamentablement par terre, faisant rire tout le monde, encore. Sirius était un vrai pitre. Lily se demandait comment il pouvait être dans sa vie professionnel, s'il était bon avocat. Parce que, d'après ce qu'elle voyait de lui, dans la sphère privée, les doutes étaient permis.

Remus grogna. Visiblement, il s'agissait d'une question récurrente.

« Rien de sérieux, pas le temps.

\- Tu fais quoi, pour pas avoir le temps ? » questionna Lily sans pouvoir se retenir.

« C'pas ton tour », la rembarra Remus avec un sourire doux, pour atténuer l'agressivité de ses propos.

« Allez, dis », s'enhardit Lily en ouvrant son paquet de cigarettes. Sans le regarder, elle le proposa à James qui en prit une en la remerciant.

« Je suis inspecteur de police, Madame la curieuse. Et puisque tu me cherches, à ton tour. Action ou vérité ?

\- On a oublié Alice », essaya de se dégager Lily, craignant une représailles face à sa curiosité.

« Pas grave, action ou vérité ?

\- Euh, action.

\- Embrasse James. »

Lily haussa les sourcils, légèrement effarée. Pas qu'elle ne le voulait pas, non, elle en mourrait même d'envie depuis qu'elle l'avait rencontré. Mais dans ce cadre-là ? Il risquait de se rendre compte qu'il lui plaisait ? Oh, et puis était-ce vraiment un problème à la fin ?

Elle se pencha vers James et lui colla un baiser sur la joue.

« Nan, un vrai baiser », protesta Alice qui s'était penchée en avant pour ne pas perdre une miette du spectacle qui se déroulait devant elle, avide.

« Ca te dérange ? », demanda Lily à James, dont le torse, toujours nu, la perturbait quelque peu. Dans le bon sens, dans le sens où cela créait des petits papillons dans le bas de son ventre.

« Pourquoi cela me dérangerait qu'une jolie fille m'embrasse ? » rétorqua-t-il en essayant de se concentrer sur le visage de Lily, mais ses yeux semblaient peiner à faire la mise au point. Lily pouvait voir ses pupilles se dilater et se rétrécir sans stabiliser.

Lily approcha sa tête de lui et baissa les yeux vers ses lèvres roses qu'elle désirait goûter depuis qu'elles les avaient vues. Inspirant un grand coup pour se donner du courage (elle était intimidée de faire ça devant un public), elle colla sa bouche sur la sienne quelques secondes avant de reculer.

« Un vrai baiser, j'ai dit ! » ordonna Alice de plus en plus impatiente.

« Oh, meuf, trouve toi un mec », s'exclama Remus en enroulant un bras autour de ses épaules pour l'attirer vers lui.

Lily regarda les autres afin de voir si cette représentation les satisfaisait ou s'il fallait qu'elle s'y colle encore.

« Allez », l'encouragea Renata avec un mouvement de tête vers James. Mais Lily hésitait toujours.

« Bon », souffla James, et il transféra le poids de son corps sur un seul bras pour libérer une main qu'il posa ensuite sur la nuque de Lily et l'attira à lui. Surprise, elle se laissa faire. Il plaqua sa bouche contre la sienne et avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de savourer ce contact, elle put sentir la langue de l'homme venir caresser ses lèvres pour l'inciter à les ouvrir. Ne se faisant pas prier, elle s'exécuta immédiatement. Leur langue, timides, se cherchèrent avant de se trouver et de danser franchement. Lily était aux anges et la sensation de James contre elle était vraiment, vraiment bonne et relaxante et savoureuse. Réticente au départ, c'est à regret qu'elle le sentit se reculer. Dès qu'elle put, elle planta ses yeux dans les siens et lui adressa un sourire, auquel il répondit. Puis, à voix basse, si basse qu'elle ne savait pas s'il pouvait l'entendre, elle lui dit, enhardie par ce baiser fougueux qu'il venait de lui donner "on recommence quand tu veux". Elle reprit sa place et son regard se tourna vers Alice, toujours blottie contre Remus mais qui n'en avait pas perdu une miette.

« A toi, action ou vérité ?

\- Hou, vérité sans hésiter. Qui sait ce que tu pourrais proposer pour te venger ? »

Seul le sourire démoniaque de Lily lui répondit.

« Très bien, vérité. Vérité, vérité... » répéta-t-elle en murmurant, cherchant l'inspiration. « J'ai trouvé. As-tu déjà eu une relation avec l'un de ces trois garçons ? » questionna-t-elle en désignant tour à tour Sirius, Remus et James qui avait repris sa position de départ, en appui sur les coudes. Cependant, Lily avait l'impression que sa main était plus proche de la sienne que précédemment. Était-ce vrai ou hallucinait-elle encore ?

« Oula, non, hors de question. Je les connais tous trop bien pour y avoir ne serait-ce que songer.

\- Et que sous-entends-tu donc là, jeune fille ? » demanda Sirius, étrangement silencieux depuis quelques minutes.

« Que déjà, toi, c'est pas envisageable à cause de notre chère Ren ici présente et que même dans le cas contraire, ça serait pas possible parce qu'en quarante-huit heures, tu m'aurais fatiguée. Que James est jamais là et que Remus... t'as qu'à regarder sa gueule !

\- He ! » protesta le dernier insulté ! « T'as vu la tienne !? »

Puisqu'elle était toujours dans ses bras, il entreprit de la chatouiller. Devant leur complicité sans ambiguïté, Lily se prit à être jalouse. Cela devait être bien d'avoir un ami masculin contre lequel on pouvait se blottir et qu'on pouvait câliner sans que ces gestes d'affection ne soient mal interprétés. Parce que, parfois, tout ce dont on a besoin, c'est juste un peu de tendresse, sans amour, sans sexe. Juste de la tendresse. Elle retint son soupire de justesse et s'avachie davantage en reculant ses bras. Le geste n'était pas tout à fait anodin, elle devait l'admettre, se faisant, sa main vint effleurer celle de James qui reposait là. Elle ne se poussa pas, ne s'excusa pas. Il ne fit pas de mouvement pour s'écarter non plus. Elle réprima son petit sourire de victoire.

« Ren, à toi.

\- Vérité, j'ai la flemme de bouger.

\- J'ai toujours voulu savoir : quelle a été ta plus grosse déception amoureuse ? »

Lily étudiait le visage de la jeune femme au moment où la question était posée et fût surprise par la douleur qui apparut subitement et disparut tout aussi vite dans ses yeux. Quoi que ce soit, cela avait du être moche pour qu'après huit ans de vie aux côtés de Sirius (qui devaient en paraître vingt ; Alice avait raison, Sirius était probablement usant au quotidien), cela la fasse encore souffrir comme ça. Renata prit son verre, quasiment plein et le vida en quelques gorgées. Sirius posa sa tête sur ses genoux tandis qu'elle le reposait et elle lui caressa les cheveux d'une main, l'autre plaquée sur sa bouche, comme si c'était le verre de trop.

« Bon, je suppose que toi aussi, tu prendras plus jamais mes vérités », constata Alice d'une voix ensommeillée.

« Lily, à toi. Action ou vérité ?

\- Encore moi ?

\- Tu es l'attraction de notre soirée, la nouveauté », commenta Sirius, toujours sur les genoux de Renata comme si cette explication était une justification suffisante.

« Vérité alors. »

Elle était trop bien installée et elle ne voulait pas prendre le risque de perdre le contact avec James si elle se levait.

« Comment tu résumerais ta vie ?

\- Genre, en quelques mots ? Comme un inventaire ?

\- Ouais. »

Lily saisit son verre et le porta à ses lèvres en réfléchissant. Allait-elle le vider et passer son tour ou allait-elle tout déballer à ses quasi-inconnus avec lesquels elle avait l'impression de bien s'entendre ? Elle but une seule gorgée pour se donner du courage et le reposa. Renata lui lança un petit sourire encourageant.

« Triste et médiocre. »

Un silence s'installa et tous les regards convergèrent vers elle. Et maintenant que la brèche était ouverte, elle s'y engouffra, ressentant l'envie de vider son sac comme jamais.

« J'ai fait de longues études et je suis intelligente mais ça paie pas et ça me dégoute. J'ai un taf de merde qui m'écœure mais qui ne me permet que de vivre dans un appartement minable. Mes parents sont morts et le mari de ma sœur me déteste si bien que je ne la vois plus. Mais bon », soupira-t-elle avec un sourire, « ça va s'arranger, je garde la rage. »

Alice éclata subitement de rire, détendant l'atmosphère soudainement devenue pesante après la déclaration de Lily. Bien sûr, ils étaient tous établis dans leur vie, avec une profession et des amis géniaux, ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre. Mais en se livrant ainsi, Lily espérait se faire accepter. Et Alice lui apporta la preuve qu'elle était en bonne voie :

« Meuf, il faut absolument que tu me donnes ton numéro de téléphone et que l'on se voie sans ces zigotos », fit-elle en désignant les garçons d'un vague geste de la main. « Tu es géniale !

\- Ah, tu crois ? » soupira Lily, soulagée par sa réaction.

« Absolument, n'est-ce pas, Ren ?

\- Oh, que oui. »

Renata continuait de caresser les cheveux de Sirius, qui semblait sur le point de se mettre à ronronner. Il avait fermé les yeux et son visage, parfaitement détendu, sans les faux airs de fanfaron qu'il se donnait en permanence était plus beau, plus enfantin. Il avait perdu presque dix ans, aux yeux de Lily.

La jeune femme brune étudiait Lily avec un sourire maternel et rassurant auquel répondit Lily par une petite grimace embarrassée.

James se redressa soudainement et interpella Sirius "Je peux te parler une seconde, s'il te plaît ?". L'avocat leva des yeux embués de fatigue vers sa compagne qui hocha la tête, pour le rassurer, la main pourtant toujours près de sa bouche. Sirius se leva, suivit de James. Ils disparurent dans la cuisine. L'instant d'après, Renata bondit du canapé et se rua vers ce que Lily supposait être la salle de bains. Notre jeune fille se leva pour aller l'aider mais Alice la prit de vitesse et disparut dans la chambre de James à son tour. Remus s'était endormi, sans que personne ne s'en rende compte alors qu'une minute auparavant, il était encore en train de torturer Alice par les chatouilles. Lily se mit debout, s'alluma une cigarette et alla baisser la musique.

La soirée touchait à sa fin et elle en avait un peu le spleen. Elle ne voulait pas quitter ces gens qui lui avaient apporté un peu de bonheur et d'insouciance. Pourtant, elle était rassérénée par les mots d'Alice et de Renata qui voulaient la revoir. Peut-être avait-elle fait bonne impression, pour une fois et n'avait pas renvoyé l'image d'une fille mal dans sa peau et empotée mais celle d'une jeune femme déterminée et forte.

Lily s'approcha de la grande table, sa cigarette toujours dans une main et entreprit d'empiler les verres en plastique vides les uns dans les autres pour s'occuper les mains et pour éviter de se concentrer sur les bruits de vomissement qui lui parvenaient en sourdine. Elle avait beaucoup bu et la tête lui tournait agréablement. Elle tangua légèrement sur ses pieds et dut faire une sorte d'entrechat maladroit pour retrouver son équilibre. Le hasard voulut qu'elle se retrouva devant la porte de la cuisine (James, contrairement à elle, avait une cuisine séparée).

James était appuyé contre le lavabo, les bras croisés mais une main dégagée pour se pincer l'arrête du nez. Sirius fouillait le frigo à la recherche d'un truc à boire qui soit sans alcool. Aucun des deux n'avait vu Lily.

L'avocat se redressa en dévissant le bouchon d'une bouteille d'eau gazeuse. Il semblait poursuivre une phrase dont le début avait échappé à Lily.

« … les filles l'ont adoptée, t'as pas vu ? Que tu le veuilles ou non, tu seras amené à la revoir.

\- Mais ça, ça me dérange pas, je l'aime bien. Mais je ne pense pas que la mettre dans mon lit soit une bonne idée.

\- C'était pas mon idée ça ?

\- Si, Sirius, c'était ton idée. Essaie de te concentrer s'il te plait. J'ai pas envie de faire la conversation à un chiot là.

\- Ben quoi alors ? »

Sirius était clairement perdu, ne semblant pas voir où son ami voulait en venir.

« Je pense qu'elle est trop fragile pour prendre ce que j'ai à donner, à savoir une histoire sans lendemain.

\- Je l'ai pas trouvé fragile moi. Forte même. Elle fait face, elle se plaint pas et elle voit la réalité en face. Elle me rappelle moi, avant.

\- J'étais sûr que tu allais dire ça.

\- Ben voilà. Et tu m'aimes, moi.

\- Oui, surtout quand tu as la bouche pâteuse et que je comprends un mot sur deux.

\- Rabat-joie. »

Sirius fit une pirouette pour se tourner vers la porte donnant sur le salon mais son élan lui fit faire un tour à 360° sur lui-même. Il avait pourtant eu le temps d'apercevoir Lily qui n'avait pas bougé de l'encadrement de la porte, ayant compris qu'elle était le sujet de la conversation.

« Oups. »

James releva la tête à ce mot, s'interrogeant sur la raison qui avait poussé son ami à cette exclamation enfantine. Quand il croisa le regard de Lily, ses sourcils grimpèrent si haut sur son front qu'ils disparurent presque dans ses cheveux en bataille.

« Tu as tout entendu je suppose ? »

Lily hocha la tête incapable de répondre. Elle cherchait le courage et la logique d'aligner tous les mots qui se bousculaient sans tête pour exprimer ce qu'elle voulait dire.

« Pardon, je voulais pas...

\- Je ne suis pas une chose fragile, James. J'ai des problèmes mais je t'ai pas demandé de les régler. Tu me plais, je peux pas le nier. Et le meilleur moment de la soirée restera probablement celui où on s'est embrassé. Mais j'attends rien de toi. »

Elle avait parlé vite, comme si elle craignait de se dégonfler et d'une voix étonnamment fluide pour son état. Elle était fière d'elle. Les sourcils de James redescendirent à leur place et il lui sourit. Sirius, qui avait assisté à l'échange, allait donner une grande claque à l'épaule de son ami en s'exclamant :

« Bon, je crois que je vais retrouver ma femme et qu'on va vous laisser seuls ! »

Lily eut un gloussement gêné. C'était tout ? C'était ça ? Elle avait gagné le droit de rester avec James ce soir ? Si tel était le cas, alors ça serait certainement la meilleure soirée de sa vie. Parce que pour une fois, _pour une fois_ , elle obtiendrait le mec qu'elle voudrait, qu'elle aurait passé une bonne soirée et qu'en plus, elle se serait faite des copines.

Sirius tangua jusqu'à elle et la contourna tant bien que mal pour retourner dans le salon. Lily, embarrassée et intimidée, tout d'un coup, le suivit. Renata était revenue et abordait une queue de cheval désordonné et un magnifique teint livide. Elle se précipita dans les bras de Sirius qui l'écrasa contre lui dans un élan d'affection. Ils saluèrent tout le monde de loin et s'éclipseraient sans demander leur reste, probablement pressés de rentrer chez eux. Pendant ce temps, Alice essayait de réveiller Remus qui avait plongé dans les bras de Morphée tête la première.

« Le pauvre », le défendit-elle tandis que Lily riait sous cape, « ça fait presque quarante-huit qu'il n'a pas dormi, il était de garde hier soir. Il en peut plus.

\- Laisse-le dormir ici », proposa James en s'appuyant contre le chambranle de la porte de la cuisine.

La proposition, aussi altruiste et serviable soit-elle, chagrina Lily qui espérait désormais réellement passer la fin de la soirée rien qu'avec lui. Sans le vouloir, Alice sauva ses rêves.

« Non, il doit m'emmener à l'aéroport à 10h, je pars pour New-York quinze jours. D'ailleurs, tu seras là à mon retour ? »

Elle lâcha le bras de Remus qu'elle secouait sans ménagement mais sans succès pour se tourner vers James qui n'avait pas bougé. Celui-ci haussa les épaules.

« Normalement, oui.

\- Ouf. »

Lily ne savait pas si son "ouf" était pour la réponse de James ou pour le réveil de Remus. Il se redressa avec difficulté en se frottant les yeux avant de s'étirer. Puis, il regarda tout autour de lui pour essayer de déterminer où il était. En voyant le visage familier de la petite blonde, il sourit.

« On y va ?

\- Oui !

\- Prenez un taxi surtout », recommanda James alors qu'ils quittaient son appartement.

« Oui, papa », maugréa la voix endormie de Remus en fermant la porte derrière lui.

Et quand, finalement, Lily et James furent enfin seuls, la jeune fille ne sut plus où se mettre. James marcha lentement vers le canapé et s'y laissa tomber, littéralement. Le mouvement aurait pu être balourd mais, aux yeux de Lily, il était la grâce incarné. Elle déraillait complètement. Peut-être devait-elle rentrer chez elle finalement ?

« Je... euh... tu veux que je rentre ?

\- Tu m'offres une dernière cigarette avant ? »

Elle acquiesça en souriant et se penchant sur la table basse pour repérer son paquet dans la masse de cadavre de bouteilles vides. Elle se pencha pour le récupérer en maintenant ses cheveux contre sa gorge pour éviter qu'ils ne trempent dans un verre à moitié plein abandonnés sur la table. Tout en s'asseyant sur le canapé à côté de James (pas réellement collé à lui mais pas loin non plus), elle attrapa une canette vide qui ferait office de cendrier. Elle lui tendit une cigarette et se contorsionna pour sortir le briquet qui était resté niché quasiment toute la soirée dans la poche avant de son jeans.

« J'ai vraiment passé une bonne soirée », lui dit-elle alors qu'il allumait sa clope. Lorsqu'il lui rendit son briquet, il répondit :

« Oui, c'était cool. »

Un ange passa. Ils fumèrent en silence. À un moment, James se pencha pour attraper leurs deux verres qui n'étaient pas encore finis. Il proposa le sien à Lily qui y trempa le bout des lèvres dedans mais ne put se résoudre à boire. Elle sentait qu'elle avait atteint sa limite et qu'une gorgée de plus serait fatale. Et ce n'était pas le moment d'être malade. Au bout d'un moment, James reprit la parole, sans la regarder.

« Ecoute Lily...

\- J'ai compris, tu sais. Et j'attends rien de toi. Si je t'ai bien cerné, c'est ça qui te dérange. »

Il hocha la tête sans un mot.

« Juste, me laisse pas seule ce soir. J'en ai marre d'être seule et j'ai passé un trop bon moment pour qu'il soit gâché par ma solitude de mon vieux lit. »

James balança son mégot pas tout à fait fini dans son verre pas tout à fait fini non plus et regarda enfin Lily. Ils se jaugèrent des yeux et quand enfin Lily lâcha la fin de sa clope dans sa bouteille de bière, il lui sourit.

« Tu vas voir, mon lit est très confortable. »

Et il se leva en lui tendant la main, main qu'elle s'empressa de saisir.

oOo

Parfois, il faut arrêter de réfléchir et prendre la vie comme elle vient, accepter les petits bonheurs simples et simplement continuer à espérer pour l'avenir. Et ne jamais se décourager.


	2. Irresistible

_I just followed your scent, you can just follow my smile_

Irresistible

Un bruit strident tira Lily du sommeil du bienheureux. Elle se retourna en grognant, comme si ce simple mouvement pouvait éloigner cet horrible tintamarre. Puis, elle tenta d'ouvrir les paupières. Grand mal lui en prit. Une lumière aveuglante lui brula les rétines.

« Allo ? … Non, je dors. »

Malgré la douleur lancinante qui lui vrillait les yeux, Lily se força à les garder ouverts. Etait-ce réellement une voix d'homme qu'elle venait d'entendre à l'instant ? Une voix d'homme qui semblait toute proche d'elle. Prise d'un doute horrible, elle passa une main sur ses bras et son ventre. Nus. Tout était nu. Elle était nue. Elle était nue, qui plus est dans un lit qui ne semblait pas le sien. La lumière du jour qui filtrait à travers les épais double rideaux bleus montrait une chambre pas très spacieuse mais proprette, avec une plancher en parquet, bien loin de la moquette dégueulasse à la couleur inindentifiable qu'elle avait chez elle. L'homme remua à côté d'elle et glissa un bras autour de sa taille, par dessus la couette moelleuse.

« BON. PAS DE PANIQUE », hurla son cerveau, en proie à la panique.

Elle se retourna doucement pour essayer de comprendre de quoi il s'agissait. Du coin de l'œil, elle aperçut une touffe de cheveux noirs en bataille, le reste du visage étant blotti dans son cou. Et là, tout lui revint. James. La soirée. La vodka. La dernière clope. Le lit à la couette blanche, virginale. Les baisers dans le cou, les mains dans les cheveux, les fringues qui volent, les galipettes, le pied d'enfer, le sommeil trouvé blotti contre un corps qui irradiait une telle chaleur que cela en était presque insupportable. Lily se rappela de tout et se détendit, se laissant aller à l'étreinte de James, comme si c'était la dernière. Ce que c'était probablement.

Elle sentait le souffle lent et régulier de James contre sa nuque, signe qu'il s'était rendormi. Elle sourit. Bon sang, ce que c'était agréable de se réveiller aux côtés de quelqu'un qui vous câlinait. Ce qui l'était moins en revanche, c'était la gueule de bois. A contre-coeur mais par nécessité, Lily se dégagea des bras de James. Il lui fallait absolument de l'eau. Doucement, avec précaution, elle parvint à sortir du lit sans le réveiller. Elle trouva sa culotte qui pendait lamentablement à la poignée de la porte de la chambre ouverte et elle ramassa le pull qu'il portait hier soir pour l'enfiler. James avait certes le chauffage mais quitter le cocon douillé qu'était la couette était une épreuve. Les yeux plissés par la lumière qui entrait à flot par les fenêtres de la pièce principale, Lily se dirigea au radar vers la cuisine. Même la lumière du frigo l'agressa. Dedans, elle y trouva une bouteille d'eau gazeuse à peine entamée qu'elle vida à grande gorgée sans même remarquer les picotements créés par les bulles qui éclataient sur sa langue.

Une fois hydratée, elle se tourna d'instinct vers la machine à café. Trouver les filtres fût une épreuve mais une fois le breuvage en train de couler, elle se sentit mieux. Elle chercha une tasse et pour cela, elle fût contrainte d'ouvrir davantage les yeux. La cuisine était un champ de bataille et, à côté, le Mordor avait des airs de DinseyLand. Des verres partout, vides, pleins, renversés, avec de la pizza dedans. Par hasard, elle trouva une tasse dans l'évier. Elle la lava furieusement tout en luttant contre les hauts le cœur provoqués par les vapeurs d'alcool encore présent dans les gobelets.

Une fois qu'elle put remplir sa tasse et respirer l'arôme de la caféine, son esprit s'éclaircit un peu. Elle s'appuya contre un placard placé en face de l'évier et de la cafetière pour réfléchir à ce qu'il s'était passé en attendant que sa drogue refroidisse suffisamment pour être ingérée sans risquer une brûlure au quatrième degré de la langue. Déjà, elle était pieds nus dans ce bazar et, quand elle tentant de lever la jambe pour observer l'état de ses voutes plantaires, elle resta collée au sol. Bon. Première chose, elle se sentait sale. Ensuite, elle avait clairement couché avec James alors qu'elle l'avait à peine rencontré le matin même. En soi, ce n'était pas horrible puisqu'il lui avait tout de suite plu et qu'elle en avait envie. Non, ce qui la chagrinait, c'est que ce n'était clairement pas son genre. Elle fronça les sourcils à cette pensée et tenta d'avaler un peu de café. C'était quoi son genre, au juste ? Elle avait couché avec, quoi, deux trois mecs ? Et le nombre de fois où elle s'était retrouvée nue dans un lit aux côtés d'un homme se comptait sur les doigts des deux mains. Elle n'avait pas de genre. Et quand bien même ? Merde, elle faisait bien ce qu'elle voulait, elle n'avait personne pour la juger, personne à décevoir. Elle se brûla la langue en portant la tasse à ses lèvres. Donc, deuxièmement, d'aucun dira qu'elle était une trainée mais elle s'en fichait. Elle savait ce qu'elle voulait et elle l'avait eu. Que les autres aillent au diable. De plus, elle sentait qu'il fallait qu'elle se souvienne d'une chose en rapport avec Sirius. Sirius… Sirius… Le fantasque Sirius… l'exubérant avocat… Avocat ! C'était ça ! Il lui avait dit qu'il pourrait peut-être l'aider. Il fallait impérativement qu'elle pense à lui envoyer un message dans la journée pour savoir de quoi il retournait. Elle finit sa tasse d'une traite.

Elle se resservit en café et entreprit de ranger le carnage. Elle trouva sous l'évier des sacs poubelles qu'elle remplit méthodiquement mais le plus silencieusement possible. Elle ramena ensuite tous les verres en verre dans la cuisine pour les laver. Ce n'était que quand elle eut tout nettoyé qu'elle se rendit compte que James avait un lave-vaisselle. Ma foi. Elle passa même un coup grossier de serpillère avec le balai qui avait servi de partenaire de danse à Sirius dans la soirée.

Quand l'appartement fût à peu près propre (soit trois tasses de café plus tard), elle se laissa tomber sur le canapé et alluma la télévision (après avoir cherché la télécommande pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes pour finalement la trouver dans un tiroir dissimulé de la table basse), baissa le volume et zappa.

Lily habitait son appartement depuis deux ans maintenant et depuis autant de temps, elle n'avait pas eu le loisir de changer de chaînes sans but et de découvrir les nouveaux programmes diffusés. Elle jeta son dévolu sur une série américaine adolescente dont le fil conducteur semblait être de savoir qui colportait tous les ragots dont ils faisaient l'objet.

Avachie sur un coude, ses pieds sales par dessus l'accoudoir pour ne pas souiller le sofa de cuir, Lily savourait son café, sa télé et le soleil qui entrait par la fenêtre. Son appartement à elle était exposé plein ouest, elle n'avait donc de lumière naturelle que le soir, contrairement à James dont les fenêtres étaient orientées vers l'est.

Elle sombra peu à peu dans un demi sommeil. Elle en fût cependant tirée quand elle entendit la porte de la chambre couiner, signe qu'on l'ouvrait. Pour autant, elle ne prit pas la peine de se relever. Elle fit « coucou » du pied à James qui s'approcha d'elle. Il portait le même survêtement bordeaux que la veille et était torse nu. Les cheveux en bataille, les yeux collés par la fatigue, il se passa une main sur le visage, faisant crisser la petite barbe qui commençait à pointer le bout de son nez. Lily n'avait jamais rien vu de plus sexy de toute sa vie. A tâtons, il se laissa tomber à côté de sa tête, sur le canapé. Il bailla, s'étira et Lily ne pouvait détacher les yeux de ce spectacle malgré sa position peu confortable, la tête renversée en arrière, les yeux très haut dans leur orbite. James se laissa aller contre le dossier. Quand, enfin, il parvint à garder les yeux ouverts, il ne put que remarquer le ménage qu'avait fait Lily.

« Hé, t'avais pas à tout ranger, je l'aurais fait !  
\- Je m'ennuyais », lui répondit-elle en reportant son attention sur la télévision.  
« Merci » souffla-t-il, la voix encore rauque à cause du sommeil.

Lily avait envie de poser sa tête sur ses genoux, de retrouver l'intimité qu'ils avaient hier soir mais elle n'osait pas le faire. A la lumière du jour, l'alcool ayant déserté son sang, elle ne se sentait plus aussi à l'aise. Et, de son côté, il n'avait fait aucun geste pour tenter de réinstaurer cette complicité.

« Je vais me chercher du café, tu en veux ? » lui proposa-t-elle, plus pour dire quelque chose, faire quelque chose que quoi que ce soit d'autre. Elle se leva et récupéra sa tasse sur la table basse sans attendre sa réponse.

Dans la cuisine, pendant qu'elle remplissait deux gobelets, elle réalisa à quel point sa tenue était indécente. Elle se demanda même si elle n'avait pas eu tort de rester chez James après s'être réveillée, si elle n'aurait pas du simplement rentrer chez elle. Pourtant, l'idée de cette « marche de la honte », aussi courte fût-elle (allez, un mètre cinquante, d'une porte à l'autre) l'insupportait. D'accord, elle avait couché le premier soir mais elle aurait eu du mal à encaisser de partir dès son réveil. Déjà parce qu'elle n'en avait pas envie. Ensuite parce que… Voilà.

Lily revint dans le salon et donna sa tasse à James avant de s'installer, de manière plus correcte cette fois, à côté de lui. Il grogna un « merci » et elle souffla doucement sur son café pour le refroidir. Dès qu'elle aurait fini, elle s'en irait. Cependant, elle ressentait le besoin de se justifier, pour ne pas qu'il croit qu'elle s'incrustait, que puisqu'ils avaient fricoté, elle était revenue sur ses paroles et qu'elle attendait désormais plus de lui.

« Je me suis permise de rester parce que tu avais la télé et le chauffage… ça fait mille ans que je n'avais pas regardé la télé », expliqua-t-elle à voix basse. Il semblait avoir mal aux cheveux lui aussi, à en juger la manière dont il plissait les yeux.

James posa sa tasse sur la table sans y avoir touché et se leva. Lily en fût vexée. Bon, d'accord, elle avait peut-être mal géré la situation mais ce n'était pas une raison pour se montrer froid et… il revint avec une bouteille d'eau et se laissa tomber dans le canapé, plus près d'elle, cette fois. Alors qu'il vidait l'eau sans reprendre son souffle, il la regardait. Elle ne détourna pas les yeux, essayant de déterminer ce qu'il pensait. Il reboucha la bouteille vide et l'envoya sur la table ; du fait d'un élan trop important, elle alla lamentablement s'échouer sur le tapis, de l'autre côté. Il rit doucement et passa un bras autour des épaules de Lily pour l'attirer à lui qui se laissa faire sans résistance.

Sans échanger un mot, ils regardèrent la télévision, collés l'un contre l'autre. Parfois, l'un ou l'autre remuait pour sa caler encore plus confortablement. La tête de Lily reposait sur l'épaule de James et elle lui caressait le bras qu'il avait passé autour d'elle du bout des doigts. La joue de l'homme reposait sur ses cheveux et dès qu'il respirait, il lui chatouillait le crâne.  
Lily soupira de bien-être. Bon sang, tous les dimanches ne pouvaient-ils pas être comme ça ? Bien sûr, elle gardait à l'esprit les multiples mises en garde que lui avait donné James. De ne pas s'attacher, de ne pas espérer. Elle les avait assimilées. Mais pour une fois, pour une petite fois, elle ne voulait pas regarder la réalité en face et elle souhaitait se leurrer un peu. Alors, pour aujourd'hui, elle allait prétendre que c'était ça, sa vie. Se réveiller le matin aux côtés de ce magnifique homme, buller devant la télé avec lui et…

Elle fût interrompue dans son speech par son estomac qui gargouilla, auquel fît échos celui de James.

« Me disais bien qu'il me manquait un truc », déclara-t-il en se dégageant de Lily pour s'étirer encore une fois. « J'ai faim.  
\- Oui, moi aussi », approuva-t-elle, massant sa nuque endolorie. « Et j'ai envie d'une douche.  
\- Bonne idée la douche » fit-il en se levant, « tu m'accompagnes ? » lui proposa-t-il en lui tendant la main, une expression gourmande plissant sa bouche et ses yeux.  
« Mais, j'ai pas d'affaires pour me changer », protesta mollement Lily, plus pour la forme, car elle était déjà conquise par la proposition.  
« Est-ce vraiment important ? »

Etait-ce vraiment important ? Non. Clairement pas. L'important était de profiter du bonheur éphémère qui se présentait à elle, sans se soucier du reste. Et si elle devait aller chercher des sous-vêtements propres chez elle enroulée dans une serviette, alors elle le ferait. Cela ferait, au pire, une anecdote de plus à raconter à ses petits-enfants aux repas de Noël quand elle serait vieille et bien décidée à les mettre dans l'embarras.

Un sourire étira doucement mais sûrement les lèvres de Lily quand elle saisit la main de James qui mêla immédiatement ses doigts aux siens pour l'entrainer dans la salle de bains. Elle ne put retenir un petit gloussement devant son empressement de petit garçon.

oOo

« Un Mcdo, ça te dit ? Rien de tel après une cuite… » proposa la voix étouffée de James qui parvenait à Lily au travers de la serviette de toilette avec laquelle il se séchait les cheveux.  
« Mmmh » marmonna Lily en guise de réponse. Elle essayait de trouver le sens du sweat-shirt gris que lui avait prêté James, en guise de vêtement propre, tout en essayant de garder sa serviette contre elle, afin qu'il ne la voie pas nue. C'était pas comme s'il ne l'avait pas déjà vue à poil, mais là, hors contexte du sexe, elle était gênée. Cherchez pas, logique féminine. Elle parvint à l'enfiler et repoussa la capuche qui lui tombait sur les yeux. Elle passa ensuite un survêtement doublé de polaire jaune moutarde (qui avait idée d'acheter des fringues de cette couleur–là ?!) et utilisa enfin sa serviette comme telle et non plus comme un bouclier.

La chaîne de fast food était hors budget. D'accord, elle avait dit qu'elle vivrait en dehors de la réalité tant qu'elle serait en présence de James mais quand même. Tromper ses sentiments étaient une chose, se moquer de son compte en banque en était une autre.  
Comme s'il avait compris d'où provenaient ses hésitations, James ajouta :

« Allez, je t'invite ».  
« Bon, d'accord » capitula Lily en démêlant ses cheveux humides avec ses doigts, « mais à une seule condition.  
\- Laquelle ?  
\- Tu laisses tomber ce jeans et tu enfiles un survet. Hors de question que je sois la seule à sortir dans cette tenue », claqua-t-elle d'une voix décidée en étendant les bras pour qu'il puisse juger de sa tenue.

Elle avait du retrousser les manches du pull pour dégager ses mains ainsi que la ceinture du pantalon pour que l'entrejambe tombe à peu près là où il était destiné à être et ne plus donner l'impression qu'elle avait fait caca dans ses brailles.

James éclata de rire et fit mine d'enfiler le jeans bleu foncé qu'il tenait dans ses mains. Lily contre-attaqua immédiatement en se jetant sur lui pour le lui arracher et l'envoyer dans un coin de la chambre. Le choc de la collision ainsi que la surprise de James (il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'elle réagisse si vite) les firent basculer sur le lits, bras et jambes emmêlés. Ils luttèrent l'un et l'autre pour prendre l'ascendant sur l'autre et Lily se retrouva contrainte de capituler quand James la cloua au matelas en s'asseyant sur son bassin et en maintenant ses deux bras. Tous deux cherchaient leur souffle après avoir autant ri pendant la bagarre.

James, toujours hilare, se penchant vers elle comme s'il allait l'embrasser. Les pupilles de Lily se dilatèrent. Comme conscient de son effet, son sourire s'agrandit et, pour déstabiliser l'adversaire, il préféra lui souffler dans l'oreille plutôt que de lui donner le baiser qu'elle réclamait. Ensuite, il se redressa et Lily put admirer son auguste fessier, moulé dans un boxer Hugo Boss noir pendant qu'il enfilait le survêtement gris Nike qu'elle lui avait déjà vu la première fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés – percutés serait plus juste. Puis il prit un T-shirt à manches longues rouges et l'enfila. Une fois habillé, il se retourna vers Lily et étendit les bras en croix, comme elle l'avait fait plus tôt.

« Satisfaite ?  
\- Très.  
\- Alors lève tes jolies fesses et partons en quête de nourriture. »

« _Tes jolies fesses_ » releva Lily en s'extirpant du lit pour le suivre. Il saisit deux trousseaux de clés et ouvrit la porte d'entrée. Il avait dit qu'elle avait de jolies fesses. Elle n'était pas tout à fait, pas du tout même convaincue, par la véracité de ces propos parce que, de son point de vue, ses fesses étaient flasques et inexistantes, surtout dans ce type de pantalon. Puis, elle se rappela qu'elle avait décidé de se mentir aujourd'hui. Et elle en conclut qu'il s'agissait, en fait, d'un compliment tout ce qu'il y a de plus réaliste. Ce que c'était bon, le déni, parfois.

Dans la cage d'escaliers, Lily s'arrêta à nouveau et interpella James qui avait déjà commencé à dévaler les escaliers.

« James !  
\- Quoi encore ? J'ai faim, bordel ! ».

Lily aborda une moue de chien battu très exagérée qui fît rire le garçon affamé. Puis elle opta pour une posture de petite fille en balançant ses bras de droite à gauche pour accentuer l'effet. James éclata de rire plus fort encore.

« J'ai pas de chaussures » expliqua Lily en levant la jambe droite pour lui montrer son pied enveloppé d'une chaussette de tennis trois fois trop grandes pour elle.  
« Et alors ? Moi non plus » objecta James en pliant le genou pour lui faire remarquer qu'il était aussi en chaussettes.  
« Mais alors…  
\- La voiture est dans le garage, pas besoin de chauss… bon, pose pas de questions et suis-moi, sinon c'est toi que je dévore.  
\- En voilà une idée intéressante », murmura Lily, mezzo voce en le suivant enfin.

Elle ne savait même pas que l'immeuble avait un garage. En sous-sol probablement, si l'on pouvait y descendre en chaussettes. Pour autant, la cage d'escaliers n'était pas l'endroit le plus propre de la planète et elle s'employait activement à marcher sur la pointe des pieds pour que le moins possible n'entre en contact avec le sol.

Comme Lily s'en doutait, une fois dans le hall d'entrée, James ne prit pas la direction de la porte d'entrée mais d'une porte en fer qu'il déverrouilla avant de s'engager dans le couloir lugubre qu'elle avait révélé. Un peu inquiète, Lily le suivit néanmoins. Il s'agissait en fait d'un escalier encore plus oppressant que la cage d'escaliers taguée et décrépie. Lily se hâta de rattraper James qui descendait sans crainte. Elle s'accrocha à son pull, la chaleur qu'elle pouvait sentir irradier à travers le vêtement la rassura. Il actionna enfin un interrupteur qui révéla un petit parking sous-terrain, contenant à peine une dizaine de places pour les véhicules.

James marcha d'un air décidé vers une voiture à la couleur rouge cerise. Lily, qui était un peu une bille en matière d'automobile, dut attendre d'être devant l'engin pour en identifier la marque. Elle resta coite une seconde. Avant de le charrier.

« Audi. Je vois que Monsieur ne s'embête pas », le taquina-t-elle en grimpant dans la voiture dont James venait de déverrouiller les portières.

Elle se laissa couler dans le siège en cuir noir en retenant la petite exclamation appréciative qui luttait pour franchir ses lèvres.

« Le seul luxe que je me permette » lâcha-t-il en mettant la clé dans le contact pour faire démarrer la bête. Bête qui rugit de bonheur d'être enfin en route.

Lily boucla sa ceinture. Il venait encore de la citer. Elle lui avait fait la même réflexion hier, alors qu'il était chez elle, à propos du café. Bon, ils parlaient de café pas d'une voiture dont le prix lui aurait permis d'assurer quatre ans de loyer. Mais elle ne voulait pas juger.  
Elle ne comprenait pourtant pas pourquoi, s'il avait les moyens de se payer une berline allemande haut de gamme, il continuait de vivre dans ce trou à rat. Bien que, quand on était chez lui, on pouvait oublier qu'il s'agissait d'un taudis, justement.

Lily avait très vite compris que certains naissaient avec de la chance et de l'argent et que d'autres devaient galérer et lutter davantage pour s'en sortir. Elle faisait partie de ces derniers mais ne jugeaient pas les premiers bien qu'elle ait des griefs à leur égard, considéré le fait qu'elle n'ait toujours pas trouvé de boulot alors que ces nantis oui. Mais là n'était pas la question. Il fallait qu'elle se replonge dans son déni. Si elle y mettait suffisamment de volonté, elle pourrait croire que James était son mec et que cette belle voiture était en fait la sienne et qu'ils aillaient au fast food simplement parce qu'ils en avaient envie, parce que l'un comme l'autre avait la flemme de cuisiner et que personne n'était capable de se souvenir au tour de qui était de se mettre derrière les fourneaux. Tandis que le portail automatique du garage s'ouvrait, Lily s'autorisa à poser sa main sur celle de James qui tenait le pommeau de vitesse. Pour l'heure, elle était la copine de ce beau mec et ils partaient chasser le gras, les calories et le cholestérol.

oOo

Lily était assise en tailleur, par terre, dos au canapé pour finir de manger son BigMac. Rien que le nom lui avait fait prendre trois kilos mais qui s'en souciait ? James était à côté d'elle, sur le canapé, les coudes posés sur les genoux afin de manger au dessus de la table basse. Parfois sa cuisse frôlait l'épaule de Lily. Ils regardaient une série diffusée à la télévision sur des petits génies de la physique, presque inadaptés socialement.

Pendant le trajet jusqu'au fastfood et sur le retour, ils n'avaient fait que plaisanter, se chamailler comme des gosses et échanger des anecdotes sur leur enfance et leur adolescence. Ils n'avaient pas grand chose en commun mais ils parvenaient à communiquer (tant que cela ne devenait pas personnel, du moins), en partie grâce à la complicité évidente qui s'était instaurée entre eux. Ce dont Lily se réjouissait même si elle craignait qu'elle ne soit la seule à voir la situation de ce point de vue.

Elle éclata de rire à cause d'une des répliques des acteurs et une goutte de sauce de son hamburger s'écrasa sur son survêtement.

« Merde » souffla-t-elle en attrapant précipitamment une serviette afin de limiter les dégâts. Naturellement, elle ne fit que les aggraver. Elle se leva alors brusquement pour aller rincer la tâche dans la cuisine. Du salon, elle entendit James lui dire :

« Laisse, on s'en fout. Ça partira à la machine. »

Oui, bon. Il n'avait pas exactement tort. Mais quand même. Elle en avait assez de passer pour la pouilleuse de service, celle qui ne savait pas se tenir, qui se tâchait ou filait ses collants. Devant lui, en plus ! Elle grogna en frottant énergiquement son pantalon et quand il fût plus mouillé que tâché, elle se décida à revenir.

Entre temps, James avait fini de manger et s'était vautré dans le canapé, sa boisson maxi format dans les mains. Elle l'étudia en retournant à sa place, en préférant toutefois s'asseoir elle aussi sur le canapé plutôt que sur le tapis. Cela semblait moins risqué. Elle finit ses frites sans parler, contrariée. Si jamais vous ne l'aviez pas remarqué, Lily était une personne assez lunatique. C'était le moins qu'on puisse dire.  
Pour autant, sa mauvaise humeur passagère s'envola après un nouvel éclat de rire dû au show télévisé.

Après un temps, Lily sentit ses paupières s'alourdirent. Le dimanche après-midi avait toujours était propice à la sieste et dans de telles circonstances (la télévision, le MacDo, la présence de James, le canapé en cuir neuf odorant...), l'appel de la sieste était quasiment irrésistible. Elle ramena ses genoux contre la poitrine et posa la tête sur l'accoudoir. Elle luttait toutefois pour ne pas s'endormir car elle voulait profiter totalement de ce moment de bien-être. Elle luttait, elle luttait... et finalement, elle ferma les yeux.

« Hey, dors pas sans moi » protesta James en la bousculant pour qu'elle se redresse, ce qu'elle fit à contre-coeur, ne trouvant même pas la force de parler. À la place, elle le regarda donc s'allonger de tout son long sur le canapé en fronçant les sourcils.  
« C'était mon idée, la sieste » lui fit-elle remarquer.  
« Viens » lui proposa alors James pour couper court à ses protestations. Se disant, il se plaqua contre le dossier du canapé pour lui laisser une mince bande de banquette sur laquelle elle parvint à s'allonger tant bien que mal, ses genoux pliés la déséquilibrant pour l'attirer vers le vide. James enroula alors un bras autour de sa taille, l'autre passé sous sa nuque et vint l'emprisonner dans une étreinte sécurisante.

Lily, heureuse mais embarrassée, ne put se retenir de lui demander si elle ne le gênait pas pour regarder la télévision, ce à quoi il répondit non en plaquant avec sa joue les cheveux roux pour y voir clairement. Elle soupira d'aise et ferma les yeux. Le sommeil vint bien plus vite dans cette position-là et avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps d'y songer, elle s'était endormie.

Elle fût réveillée plus tard (combien de temps plus tard, elle n'aurait su le dire mais une chose était sûre, la nuit était tombée et la seule lumière provenait de la télévision encore allumée) par un bruit de sonnerie. Encore ce maudit téléphone qui la sortait de sa torpeur. Elle tourna la tête pour voir si James réagissait mais il semblait dormir à point fermé, pas le moins incommodé par le bruit ni les vibrations que produisait son IPhone dans la poche de son pantalon. Lily sourit en étudiant ses traits endormis. Il avait l'air moins taciturne quand il dormait, comme s'il se détendait réellement et qu'il cessait de retenir tout ce qui se passait dans sa tête. Elle espérait avoir le même air. Elle détailla les cheveux en bataille, les sourcils épais mais bien dessinés, les longs cils de fille, le nez qui semblait avoir été cassé, les lèvres d'un joli rouge. Elle avait envie de tracer du doigt tous ces détails mais elle n'osa le faire, de crainte de le réveiller.

Quand le portable sonna à nouveau, James ouvrit finalement les yeux, l'air hagard, comme s'il se demandait ce qu'il faisait là. Puis son regard tomba sur Lily qui le fixait toujours et il eut un quasi imperceptible froncement des sourcils avant de se détendre et de sourire. Il ne devait pas avoir l'habitude de se réveiller aux côtés d'une fille à la chevelure de feu qui l'observait avec tant de concentration que ça lui donnait des airs de psychopathe. À cette pensée, Lily détourna les yeux pour les poser à nouveau sur la télé.

Comprenant ce qui l'avait réveillé, James se tortilla pour pécher son téléphone. Il décrocha avant la dernière sonnerie.

« Allo... Ouais, je dormais... Quand ? Maintenant ?... Ouais, bon, laisse moi le temps de prendre une douche... Je ne prendrai même pas la peine de répondre à ça... A plus. » et il coupa la conversation avant de soupirer.

Lily n'avait pas bougé. Elle pensait avoir entendu qu'il devait s'en aller. S'il partait, elle devrait rentrer chez elle, remettre pied dans la réalité et elle n'en avait pas la moindre envie. Tant que James ne lui dirait pas de partir, elle ferait semblant de n'avoir pas entendu.

Il soupira à nouveau et lâcha son téléphone qui tomba sur la hanche de Lily avant de se glisser entre eux. « Aie » s'exclama-t-elle, plus pour le principe que pour manifester une réelle douleur.

« Pardon » lui demanda-t-il en enfouissant le nez dans ses cheveux et en replaçant son bras autour d'elle pour la serrer davantage contre lui. Le cœur de Lily bondit dans sa poitrine, enfla, chantant des airs d'opéra lyrique en allemand, tant il était heureux. Lily passa ses bras par dessus les siens et ce ne fût plus qu'un amalgame de membres supérieurs et d'étreinte. Il la serra plus fort et, par réflexe, elle commença à lui grattouiller la main, seule bout de peau qu'elle avait à proximité des doigts.

« Je dois y aller » souffla-t-il, la voix étouffée par la masse de cheveux de Lily.  
« Oh, déjà ? »

Parce que malgré ce qu'elle avait capté de la conversation, elle espérait que ses derniers gestes étaient une négation tacite de ce qu'elle avait entendu.

« Ouais... J'ai la flemme » murmura-t-il en libérant une main pour la faire courir sur la taille de la jeune fille et s'arrêter sur sa hanche meurtrie par la chute du portable.  
« N'y vas pas alors », suggéra Lily en se blottissant davantage contre lui, dans une attitude pour le moins... explicite. Elle voulait le retenir, elle était prête à y mettre le prix. Coute que coute. Surtout quand cela ne lui coutait pas beaucoup justement et que cela lui rapportait pas mal.

James libéra son bras de dessous la nuque de Lily et prit appui dessus pour se redresser. Elle se retourna à moitié pour lui faire face bien que les manœuvres soient relativement limitées sur un canapé aussi étroit. Elle posa sa main dans son dos, à moitié pour continuer de le convaincre qu'il ferait mieux de rester avec elle, à moitié pour s'assurer qu'elle n'allait pas basculer en arrière. Leurs jambes s'emmêlèrent.

« J'aimerais bien » souffla-t-il en rapprochant son visage de celui de Lily qui n'attendait que cela désormais, « mais Ren risquerait de m'étriper si j'annulais sans raison valable alors qu'elle vient juste de m'inviter...  
\- Et ce serait quoi, une raison valable ? » flirta outrageusement Lily, oubliant désormais sa pudeur et sa peur du ridicule.  
« Je ne sais pas exactement... Tu aurais une idée ? ».

Pour toute réponse et d'un même mouvement, leur bouche se rencontrèrent. D'abord de simples baisers, Lily ne put se retenir de sourire quand elle sentit la langue de James chercher la sienne. Elle ne se fit pas longtemps désirer.

James n'eut que très peu de retard ce soir-là mais c'est avec l'air d'un chat qui a de la crème sur les moustaches qu'il arriva chez Renata et Sirius.

Quant à Lily... elle ne savait pas trop. Déjà, elle ne savait pas comment interpréter ce moment gênant qui avait eu lieu après qu'ils se soient rhabillés et qu'elle ait roulé en boule ses fringues de la veille. James était passé après Lily pour fermer la porte de son appartement et, sur le pallier, ils s'étaient regardés en hésitant, cherchant à évaluer ce que l'autre voulait. Une bise ? Un baiser ? Une poignée de main, une tape sur la tête ? Finalement, après un instant de flottement, James s'était penché vers Lily et lui avait fait la bise (une sur chaque joue, quand même, hein, on déconnait pas avec l'avarice) avec un « rentre bien, à bientôt » avant d'emprunter les escaliers sans se retourner.  
Elle en était restée interdite. Ils avaient échangé des fluides corporels à plusieurs reprises ces dernières vingt-quatre heures et elle n'avait le droit qu'à un « au revoir, à bientôt » ? Et pourquoi pas « merci » tant qu'on y était ?

Non, ça aurait été pire.

Lily rentra chez elle, d'un pas incertain, certaine pourtant d'être à deux doigts de se mettre à pleurer. Là, tout de suite, elle se sentait un peu conne. Elle savait que le retour à la réalité ferait mal mais à ce point-là ? Elle jeta la boule de fringues dans un coin de sa chambre. Elle se sentait conne de s'être laissée berner par ses propres rêves éveillés, d'avoir endossé le rôle de la fille facile qui acceptait de voir le loup le premier soir et surtout de s'être dit que tout cela n'était pas grave, qu'elle pouvait bien se bercer d'illusions le temps d'une journée.  
NON, elle ne pouvait pas. Parce que la réalité était suffisamment dégueulasse pour ne pas avoir à se la prendre de plein fouet après un moment d'inattention. Laissant couler ses larmes mais refusant de céder au sanglot qui envahissait sa gorge, Lily se prépara une tasse de café. Elle portait toujours les vêtements que James lui avait prêté et elle se sentait vraiment idiote de ne pas les enlever. Mais elle ne le voulait pas. Déjà parce qu'ils étaient confortables et chauds et qu'après la journée dans le cocon douillé qu'était l'appartement et les bras de son voisin, revenir chez elle revenait à entrer dans la chambre froide d'une boucherie ; mais surtout, parce que, par un effort d'imagination débile et absurde, garder ses fringues, c'était un peu comme l'avoir encore à côté d'elle.

« Pauvre fille ! » ragea-t-elle en sortant la tasse du microonde. « Pauvre fille ! Pauvre fille ! Pauvre fille ! » hurla-t-elle ensuite avant de s'écrouler dans son canapé pourri et défoncé. « ça t'apprendra peut-être à croire que toi, tu puisses intéresser un homme comme lui ! Bien fait ! »

Parce que, oui, elle ne se sentait pas suffisamment minable, il fallait qu'elle en rajoute. Elle laissa tomber sa tête en arrière contre le dossier du canapé en soupirant. Elle savait que cela finirait comme cela. Et pourtant, elle avait foncé tête baissée, droit dans le mur. Elle grogna. Elle s'en voulait tellement.

D'autant plus que le silence de son appartement était assourdissant après le brouhaha ténu de la télévision et de la respiration de James. Elle se releva brusquement et, toujours accompagnée sa tasse qui lui brûlait la paume de la main, elle alla chercher ses écouteurs dans sa chambre. Elle revint dans le salon en jonglant entre son café et son téléphone portable pour y brancher le casque audio et quand se fût fait, elle mit au plus fort possible « Love Me » de The Cardigans. La chanson était on ne peut plus appropriée. Bien qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il l'aime, ni même qu'il le prétende. Juste... simplement... que... qu'il lui accorde un peu de considération. Non, cette chanson de convenait pas. Elle fît défiler la playlist pour arrêter son choix sur « Somebody that I used to know » de Gotye. Ouais, là, on y était. C'était exactement ça qu'elle ressentait : « But you didn't have to cut me off / Make out like it never happened and that we were nothing / And I don't even need your love / But you treat me like a stranger and that feels so rough ». Elle vida son café et appuya sur replay avant même que le morceau ne se termine. Elle savait qu'elle se comportait comme une adolescente qui essuie son premier chagrin d'amour mais c'était plus fort qu'elle.

Le week-end avait été intense en émotion et subitement, sans transition, elle se retrouvait à nouveau chez elle, dans le monde réel, dans le noir (mais ça, c'était parce qu'elle n'avait pas allumé la lumière, elle ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à elle-même), seule. Complètement et désespérément seule.

Elle en était à la septième écoute consécutive de cette chanson tout ce qu'il y a de plus joyeux, quand son téléphone plopa, lui signalant une notification issue de l'application Facebook. Intriguée, elle cliqua dessus. Facebook ne se manifestait jamais sur son portable pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle n'y allait jamais. Il s'agissait d'une demande d'ajout à sa liste d'amis. Demande émanant de Sack Birius dont la petite photo de profil montrait un homme brun en train de loucher ostensiblement en tirant la langue. Lily éclata de rire en cliquant sur le profil. La photographie de taille plus grande permettait de distinguer les traits de Sirius, l'ami de James et, en arrière plan, Renata qui semblait rouler des yeux devant les gamineries de son conjoint. Elle accepta immédiatement la demande, ravie qu'il lui ait proposé. Vous prendrez bien une dose supplémentaire de lunatisme ?

Elle parcourut le profil virtuel de Sirius, en riant à certaines images publiées, en lisant parfois les articles juridiques qu'il avait partagé. Il lui semblait que ce profil ne devait pas être trouvé par son employeur et sa clientèle, d'où le pseudonyme et la photo, qui, s'y on n'y regardait pas bien, pouvait pousser à l'erreur sur la personne. Et vu les messages postés sur son mur, des messages personnels dans lesquels il avait été marqué, émanant notamment d'Alice (qui ne savait pas dire qu'elle avait mangé des pâtes sans indiquer publiquement où et avec qui), son impression était confirmée. Du coup, Lily était contente qui l'invite à entrer dans son petit monde. Elle se sentait un peu plus intégrée avec Sirius, avec lequel elle n'avait pourtant passé à peine quelques heures, qu'avec James qui l'avait vue nue plusieurs fois.

D'ailleurs, prise de curiosité, elle chercha le profil de son voisin. Elle fit défiler la liste longue comme un bras des amis de Sirius, ignorant le nom de famille de James, pour enfin le trouver. James Potter.

« Tiens, maintenant que j'ai ton nom, je vais pouvoir faire du vaudou sur toi. Connard ! » L'insulte était gratuite mais elle lui fît du bien (surtout qu'elle ne le pensait pas vraiment). La photo le montrait en train de se balancer sur une chaise en bois, les pieds posés sur une table, les bras croisés derrière la tête. Dans toute cette attitude désinvolte, ce qui capta le plus l'attention de Lily, c'était son sourire serein. Plus encore. Insouciant. Comme si la photo avait été prise en un temps révolu, à une époque bénie où son seul souci était de savoir quelle fille il lèverait le soir même (bon, elle était sous le charme, mais elle était encore en colère et ne voulait pas lui prêter d'intentions nobles et pures).

Elle cliqua sur le profil et n'eut accès à aucune information, même pas son amitié en commun avec Sirius. Tout était cadenassé afin de protéger sa vie privée. Par contre, ça, ça ressemblait davantage au James qu'elle connaissait. Enfin, qu'elle connaissait... si tant est qu'on puisse connaître quelqu'un en une journée. BON ! Puisque vous y tenez tellement : bla bla bla, au James qu'elle avait aperçu. Elle hésita à lui demander un ajout à sa liste d'amis et puis se ravisa. Déjà, c'était prématuré au vu de ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux, hier et aujourd'hui mais surtout parce qu'elle lui ferait ainsi comprendre qu'elle était réellement intéressée par lui, au point même de le traquer sur le net. Et ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait. Certes elle voulait qu'il comprenne qu'il lui plaisait, mais surtout pas qu'il pense qu'elle était revenue sur sa parole de sans engagement et qu'elle « était à fond sur lui » pour reprendre l'expression consacrée par les jeunes.

Lasse et quelque peu écoeurée par tout ce qui lui passait par la tête et par le cœur, elle jeta délicatement son téléphone entre ses jambes, arrachant par la même occasion ses écouteurs toujours ancrés dans ses oreilles.

« Aie, quelle conne » gémit-elle en se frottant les oreilles avant de se lever.

Il était quasiment vingt heure trente et il était temps de se faire à diner. Demain, elle faisait l'ouverture du magasin, ce qui signifiait qu'elle commençait à huit heures. Comme il fallait qu'elle y soit une demi heure avant, le temps de préparer sa caisse et de se préparer elle, et le temps d'aller au magasin, il fallait qu'elle se lève à six heures. Elle alluma enfin la lumière et soupira en se penchant pour attraper une casserole. Elle s'arrêta un instant pour réfléchir à ce qu'elle allait manger avant de se décider pour une soupe de pâtes. Elle versa un peu d'huile d'olive dans sa casserole et attendit qu'elle chauffe. Alors qu'elle faisait verser de l'eau bouillante dans un bol pour y ajouter le bouillon de poule afin qu'il se dissolve, son téléphone bipa, lui signalant l'arrivée d'un message. Décidément, elle avait la côte ce week-end ! En deux jours, son portable avait plus sonné qu'en une semaine (triste). Elle ajouta les pâtes crues dans la casserole en faisant attention de ne pas se brûler avec les projections d'huile bouillante et touilla énergiquement. Puis, sa cuillère toujours dans la main, elle récupéra son téléphone avant de revenir devant la plaque. D'une main, elle remuait les pâtes en train de brunir, de l'autre, elle déverrouilla son téléphone. Un SMS émanant d'un numéro non enregistré. Une fois, pas deux, elle comprit immédiatement qu'il s'agissait de Sirius. Quand bien même, elle n'aurait pas eu l'historique sous les yeux, le message ne permettait pas la confusion : « _Ma biche, tu peux encore t'asseoir ? Haha. Bon, envoie moi un CV et une lettre de motivation à cette adresse mail ce soir. Genre maintenant. Je t'appelle demain. Tonton Sirsir est sur le coup. Bisouille léchouille love love_ ».

Pour être honnête, elle dût relire plusieurs fois le texto pour en saisir l'idée essentielle. Elle était tellement perplexe qu'elle ne prit pas la peine de relever sa remarque extrêmement déplacée sur sa capacité à s'asseoir.

Avant que les pâtes ne soient irrémédiablement cramées, Lily ajouta le bouillon. Elle attendit deux minutes histoire que l'ébullition se fasse et enleva la casserole de la plaque. Elle versa le tout dans un bol qu'elle posa précautionneusement sur sa table à manger bancale et récupéra son ordinateur. Le tout était d'être prudent, de veiller à ce que la table soit bien stable histoire que la soupe n'aille pas faire bisou bisou à son ordinateur à 1000 balles. Elle l'alluma et chercha en vain une connexion wifi. Visiblement, ce soir serait un jour sans (elle avait pourtant eu de la chance avec les plaques électriques... mais elle avait décidé d'ignorer ce fait, préférant rager que le destin s'acharnait contre elle). Dépitée, elle se résigna à répondre à « Tonton Sirsir » (d'ailleurs, elle allait mémoriser son numéro sous ce nom-là, tiens, ça lui apprendrait peut-être à dire des âneries) : « _ça aurait été avec plaisir mais peux pas. Pas de connexion internet. Demain ?_ ». La réponse ne se fit pas attendre : « _Non, ce doit être maintenant. Sinon, le char que je suis en train de monter ne sera plus crédible_ ». « _Quel char ?_ » Pour toute réponse, elle reçut un SMS d'un numéro qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Il contenait simplement l'indication d'un nom de réseau et d'une clé Wifi. James à n'en pas douter. Connard. Gentil mais connard quand même. Elle répondit uniquement « _:)_ » pour lui signifier qu'elle n'avait rien de plus à lui dire. Elle avait des tas de choses à lui dire mais elle ne voulait pas qu'il en prenne conscience comme ça. Elle voulait qu'il veuille entendre toutes ces choses. Bon sang, ça devenait compliqué...

Elle se connecta au réseau internet sans fil de James et envoya à Sirius son curriculum vitae et une lettre de motivation passe partout qu'elle tenait toujours prête à l'adresse qu'il avait indiqué en écrivant un bref message neutre, ne voulant pas prendre le risque de se compromettre s'il n'arrivait pas au destinataire prévu.

Puis profitant de cette connexion vitesse de la lumière inédite, elle ne se priva pas pour regarder toutes les vidéos qui l'inspiraient sur YouTube tout en mangeant sa soupe. D'ordinaire, elle sélectionnait celles qu'elle voulait absolument voir, le risque de voir la connexion rompue rendant le choix plus important encore. Là, c'était le luxe, l'opulence, la débauche de vidéos... Fallait vraiment qu'elle envisage d'arrêter de dire des conneries quand même, songea-t-elle, en se levant et en se dirigeant à reculons vers le réfrigérateur pour attraper une compote sans quitter des yeux la vidéo du raton laveur qui se déplaçait en faisant des roulades. Les éclats de rire que lui arrachèrent les maladresses de ces adorables boules de poil eurent raison de sa mauvaise humeur.

Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se glisse sous sa couette où elle se remit à ressasser ce qu'elle estimait être une humiliation.

Il était une heure du matin et elle ne dormait toujours pas. À quasiment deux heures, elle entendit le bruit d'une clé qu'on insère dans une serrure juste à côté de sa porte à elle. Elle soupira bruyamment en s'enroulant davantage dans sa couette pour lutter contre l'envie d'aller frapper chez lui.

Il devait être trois heures quand elle trouva le sommeil.

OOo

« Prends ta pause, Lily », suggéra Magalie alors qu'elle passait par là, pour aller aider une hôtesse de caisse qui rencontrait des difficultés avec une annulation d'article.

En guise de réponse, La jeune fille lui sourit. Elle aimait travailler le lundi matin. Le magasin était en cours de réapprovisionnement et beaucoup d'articles manquaient. Les habitués connaissaient ce fait et ne venaient pas dans ce créneau-là. Si bien qu'elle n'avait affaire qu'avec des gens de passages, souvent des touristes, qui, pour la plupart, lui faisaient simplement remarquer qu'il n'y avait plus de déodorants de telle marque ou ce type de café. Le lundi matin, c'était cool.  
Elle fit passer à son dernier client la barre qui indiquait « caisse fermée » pour qu'il la pose derrière ses commissions et encaissa sereinement les deux personnes qui attendaient. Ensuite, elle boucla son poste et s'éloigna vers le local qui leur était réservé sans se presser.

Il fallait qu'elle le reconnaisse, elle était d'une humeur bizarre, pensa-t-elle en ouvrant son casier pour récupérer ses clopes, son téléphone et quelques pièces pour s'acheter un Coca Zéro et un KitKat (le café que la machine proposait était vraiment bien trop infâme pour être envisagé sérieusement). Elle se sentait légère mais pas de cette légèreté joyeuse qui l'habitait parfois, plutôt une légèreté vaporeuse, comme si elle évoluait dans du coton.

Pas une seule fois depuis que son réveil elle n'avait râlé. Ce qui était assez inédit pour le faire remarquer. Elle s'était préparée la tête vide, elle avait pris le bus surchauffé et surbondé dans un état second, elle avait été polie avec ses clients mais rien. Dans sa tête, il ne se passait rien. Elle qui réfléchissait toujours à dix mille à l'heure, à dix mille choses en même temps, cette fois rien. C'était presque agréable, d'avoir un calme aussi paisible là-haut mais aussi un peu effrayant. Pourtant, elle avait beau se secouer, se dire de se réveiller, rien n'y faisait.

Elle enfila son manteau et remit le cadenas à la porte de son casier puis elle se dirigea dehors, vers l'aire de déchargement, en théorie interdite mais qui servait de fumoir à tous les employés. Lentement, elle ouvrit sa canette de Coca et la pose par terre pour allumer une cigarette. Ensuite, elle sortit son téléphone portable pour... pour elle ne savait trop quoi mais c'était une habitude.

L'écran indiquait un appel manqué et un message vocal sur son répondeur. Lily fronça les sourcils. Qui pouvait bien l'appeler un lundi matin à huit heures trente ? Elle cliqua sur l'icône de la messagerie et porta le téléphone à son oreille.

« _Bonjour, vous avez un nouveau message, reçu aujourd'hui à huit heures trente six : « Mademoiselle Evans, Elisabeth Haussmann, secrétaire du cabinet d'avocats Black & Decker. Si vous pouviez nous rappeler le plus vite possible au numéro suivant ... _» Mais Lily n'écouta pas le numéro ni même la fin du message. Message qui avait réussi à l'exploit de la sortir de la torpeur dans laquelle elle se trouvait depuis ce matin six heures. Cabinet d'avocats ? La première chose à laquelle elle pensa c'était qu'un nouveau drame c'était produit. Sa sœur peut-être ? Ou alors que cela avait un rapport avec la liquidation de la succession (bien qu'inexistante, il fallait se le dire : au mieux, ses parents avaient souscrits un contrat d'assurance-vie dont le capital avait tout juste permis à couvrir les frais de funérailles). Ou alors...

La voix mécanique ramena Lily à la réalité : « _si vous souhaitez rappeler votre correspondant, tapez cinq_ ». Lily pressa la touche de son pavé numérique avec une telle vigueur qu'elle crut un instant qu'elle allait tordre son téléphone. Puis, pendant que les tonalités de mise en relation s'égrainaient, elle tira furieusement sur sa cigarette qu'elle avait délaissé le temps du message. Quelqu'un décrocha au moment où Lily allait raccrocher. Elle tremblait.

« Cabinet d'avocats Black & Decker, Elisabeth Haussman, que puis-je pour vous ? »

Merde. Lily avait oublié comment se servir de sa langue. Elle n'arrivait plus à parler. Elle était en proie à une panique grandissante qui venait de nulle part.

« Allo ? »

L'autre personne insistait et Lily était toujours aussi immobile qu'une carpe qu'on aurait sorti de l'eau par surprise. Mécaniquement, elle amena sa cigarette à ses lèvres et aspira longuement dessus. Ce qui sembla lui rappeler comment on parlait.

« Allo ?  
\- Bonjour, Lily Evans. Vous m'avez laissé un message. »

La voix était relativement ferme, ce dont elle se félicita.

« Ah, mademoiselle Evans ! Oui, Maître Black voulait vous joindre à propos de... Ah, ne quittez pas, il passe à côté de moi. Maître Black ! ».

Visiblement, la secrétaire ne s'adressait plus à Lily : « Mademoiselle Evans au bout du fil, vous voulez la prendre ? - Passez-moi la. Mademoiselle Evans ? » Une voix d'homme cette fois, grave et calme, rassurante. Mais cela ne tranquillisa pas Lily pour autant.  
« Maître Black, mon téléphone ! » protesta la secrétaire dans le fond.  
« Bonjour, ici Maître Sirius Black, je souhaitais vous contacter par rapport à la candidature que vous m'avez envoyé... »

Lily comprit soudain ! Mais oui, bon sang, ce qu'elle pouvait être idiote par moment, à toujours songer au pire. C'était Sirius, Tonton Sirsir! Qui avait tenu parole et qui l'appelait pour lui donner un coup de main. Mon dieu, ce qu'elle pouvait être bête parfois.

Cependant, puisqu'il adoptait une manière de parler très solennelle, Lily décida de se calquer sur lui :

« Bonjour, Maître Black.  
\- Attendez, je ferme la porte de mon bureau. Voilà, enfin seuls. Alors, Jamie t'a cassé les pattes arrières hier ? Ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'il avait pas ken que ça m'étonnerait même pas que tu n'aies pas pu enfiler un pantalon ce matin ».

Lily resta interdite devant ce revirement opéré de manière si brusque qu'il en était imprévisible. Un moment, Sirius lui parlait poliment, sobrement et l'instant d'après il s'adressait à elle comme un copain de beuverie ?! Elle n'allait pas se laisser faire.

« Parle-moi encore une fois comme ça, Sirius et je te promets qu'il va t'arriver des bricoles.  
\- Oh, détends-toi, la tigresse. Je plaisantais. Faut que tu repasses dans les draps de James, toi ! Ça a pas suffit ce week-end !  
\- Je vais te raccrocher au nez ! » le menaça-t-elle en jetant son mégot et en en tirant une autre cigarette de son paquet. Tant pis si c'était clope sur clope, les trois dernières minutes avaient été un véritable ascenseur émotionnel qui l'avait laissé sur le carreau. Elle avait besoin d'une dose de nicotine.  
« Relax. Sérieusement...  
\- J'attends que ça, que tu sois sérieux » objecta-t-elle, la voix étouffée par sa cigarette qu'elle tentait d'allumer. Son briquet fonctionnait mal et le petit air l'empêchait de maintenir la flamme. Elle cala son téléphone contre son épaule et enroula sa main pour faire un pare-vent. Quand enfin, le bout s'embrasa, elle ne pût retenir un sourire de victoire.  
« Ca va, ça va. Bon, j'ai une offre à te faire. » La voix de Sirius était redevenue calme et posée. Cet homme était capable de faire des voltes face encore plus impressionnantes qu'elle.  
« J'écoute.  
\- Si on reste un peu dans le vague, je t'embauche comme assistante juridique. C'est-à-dire que tu feras les recherches dont j'ai besoin et que tu dégrossiras les dossiers pour que je n'aies plus qu'à conclure. Tu me ferais gagner beaucoup de temps, en plus.  
\- Pourquoi « en restant dans le vague » ?  
\- Parce que nous ne prenons que des élèves avocat en stage et qu'en dehors d'Elisabeth, il n'y a pas de personnel administratif. Je vais dire que cette idée m'ait venu en voyant ta candidature spontanée, histoire que ça soit un peu crédible. Tu ne devras jamais dire qu'on se connait de manière privée, d'accord ?  
\- Evidemment.  
\- C'est indispensable Lily. Je sais pas si tu sais, mais le cabinet est en proie à des luttes de pouvoir internes. Mon oncle, Alphard Black a créé le cabinet avec Decker qui est mort maintenant. Et il est en train de prendre sa retraite bien méritée, à 80 balais. »

Lily écoutait l'histoire sans interrompre. Elle entendait des bruits en arrière plan, comme si, en même temps qu'il lui parlait, Sirius faisait mille autres choses.

« Il est également en train de me refiler la gestion du cabinet. Ce qui est mal vu par les collaborateurs les plus âgés parce que je suis le petit jeune pistonné par Tonton et surtout parce qu'ils ne m'aiment pas parce que je n'hésite pas à leur voler dans les plumes quand ça va pas. Avant que j'arrive, ils étaient plutôt dilettants et j'ai donné un bon coup de pied dans la fourmilière et ils n'ont pas apprécié. Ils m'accusent de n'en faire qu'à ma tête.  
\- Tu ne peux pas employer le mot « dilettante » dans ce contexte là.  
\- Lily, tu m'écoutes ? C'est vraiment important ce que je te dis. »

Bien sûr qu'elle l'écoutait, elle n'en perdait pas une miette. Mais si c'était si compliqué pour lui, si cela mettait en péril son autorité et sa position, pourquoi tenait-il à l'aider ? Oh, évidemment, elle appréciait le geste. Vraiment, sincèrement, de tout son cœur. Et elle lui était reconnaissante de prendre des risques pour elle. Mais, pourquoi ? La question l'envahit et elle ne put que penser à cela. Pourquoi ? N'y tenant plus, elle la lui posa :

« J'ai tout entendu Sirius et j'ai bien compris. Mais si ça te met dans une position si délicate, pourquoi tiens-tu tant à m'aider ? »

Sirius ne répondit pas tout de suite, comme s'il réfléchissait. Et au silence qui régnait dans le fond, Lily comprit qu'il avait même interrompu ce qu'il était en train de faire. Au bout de quelques longues secondes de silence, il lui dit à voix basse :

« Parce que tu m'as touché, Lily. »

Elle ne sut que répondre.

Dès le début, elle avait compris qu'ils s'entendraient bien, tous les deux. Ils avaient le même genre de caractère, exubérant et prompt à rire de tout. Elle l'appréciait grandement, bien qu'elle ne le connaisse que depuis très peu de temps, mais jamais elle n'avait pensé que la réciproque pouvait être vraie. Qu'il lui dise ce qu'il venait de lui dire lui réchauffait le cœur. Et lui faisait monter les larmes aux yeux. Elle se cacha le visage dans la main, même s'il ne pouvait pas le voir, pour masquer son émotion.

« Et aussi parce que je fais toujours ce que je veux. » termina-t-il.

Lily éclata de rire au téléphone. Certes, elle ne le connaissait pas beaucoup mais ce genre de répliques semblaient lui correspondre parfaitement.

« Merci, Sirius, vraiment. Plus que je ne saurais le dire.  
\- Me remercie pas encore. Tu es libre jeudi en fin d'après-midi ?  
\- Oui, je bosse le matin.  
\- Très bien, mon oncle va te recevoir en entretien, pour donner du crédit à la mascarade. Viens pour dix-sept heures.  
\- D'accord.  
\- Ensuite, tu viendras dîner à la maison.  
\- Euh...  
\- C'est pas négociable, c'est à la demande expresse de Renata. On pourra discuter des modalités de ton embauche à ce moment-là. C'est bon ?  
\- Euh, oui, je crois.  
\- Super. Si t'as des questions, tu peux m'appeler, t'as mon numéro. Mais plutôt le soir d'accord ? En attendant, je dois me remettre à bosser, j'ai perdu assez de temps. Ciao, Lily à jeudi. Bisous. »

Et il avait raccroché.

Lily fixa son téléphone d'un air étonné. C'était tout ? Enfin, tout... C'était énorme ! Elle avait un entretien pour un job ! Et dans le cabinet d'avocats Black & Decker. Parce que maintenant que son cerveau refonctionnait à régime normal, elle percutait qu'il s'agissait d'un des cabinets les plus réputés de la ville. Oh la la, oh la la. Bon, elle y entrerait au piston, mais elle y entrerait quand même ! C'était de la folie !

Elle ne résista pas à l'envie d'effectuer une petite danse, trop heureuse qu'elle était après ce coup de téléphone providentiel. Dire qu'elle avait flippé au départ ! Mais le mieux dans tout ça, c'est le fait que Sirius ait tenu parole, aussi promptement. Bon sang, elle l'avait rencontré samedi ! Y a deux jours ! Et en deux jours, il lui avait trouvé une solution pour l'aider à se sortir la tête de l'eau. C'était remarquable. Là, tout de suite, en cet instant, il avait, à ses yeux, l'aura d'un héros, d'une espèce de grand frère toujours présent pour la sortir des situations difficiles... Et c'était bon de se sentir soutenue et entourée pour une fois.

Bien sûr, elle n'allait pas s'emballer. Elle ne le connaissait pas vraiment et elle ne savait pas exactement si elle pouvait compter sur lui. Malgré ce qu'il venait de se passer et malgré la certitude qui s'ancrait de plus en plus profondément en elle qu'elle pourrait lui faire entièrement confiance.

Elle déballa son KitKat et croqua joyeusement dedans. Le soleil brillait et le fond de l'air était frais, comme il se devait pour avoir une parfaite journée d'automne. Prise d'une impulsion soudaine, guidée par son bonheur, elle déverrouilla son téléphone pour trouver le numéro de sa sœur. Elles n'étaient pas particulièrement en bon terme, mais elles arrivaient à se téléphoner une fois par mois pour discuter un peu. Lorsque l'appel bascula sur la messagerie, Lily se lança : « _salut Pétunia, ça fait un bail. Ça va ? Dis, il se passe plein de trucs en ce moment dans ma vie dont j'aimerais te parler. Tu crois que je peux venir passer le week-end chez toi ? Ça fait longtemps qu'on s'est pas vue en plus. Appelle-moi pour me dire. Bonne journée._ »

Bon, elle s'invitait carrément mais cela se faisait entre frères et sœurs, n'est-ce pas ? Elle raccrocha et rangea son portable dans la poche de sa veste. Avec tout cela, elle en avait oublié de boire son Coca. Elle ramassa la canette et retourna à l'intérieur. Sa pause était finie et elle devait retourner au boulot. Mais cette fois, elle y allait avec cette félicité légère qui lui mettait du baume au cœur.

oOo

Lily se tenait devant un vieux bâtiment haut de trois étages. Vieux mais majestueux dans son style haussmannien qui annonçait trois mètres sous plafond. La multitude de plaques accrochées à côté de la lourde porte en chêne lui indiquait qu'elle était au bon endroit. Cabinet d'avocats Black & Decker. La jeune fille serra son sac à main camel contre elle en soupirant. Elle était en avance, elle avait bien le droit de s'accorder une nouvelle pause clope. Ce n'était pas comme si elle était plantée devant la porte depuis vingt minutes et qu'elle en avait déjà fumé trois, non. (Si.)

Elle était nerveuse. Le mot était faible. En réalité, elle avait les nerfs à fleur de peau, une envie d'aller au renard qui lui donnait le vertige et elle suait abondamment. Pourtant, dans les messages qu'il lui avait envoyé au cours de la semaine, Sirius avait l'air de penser que c'était une affaire entendue. Pour autant, Lily n'en serait convaincue qu'après qu'elle ait signé son contrat. Elle avait vu trop d'application de la loi de Murphy pour ne pas y croire. « Si quelque chose peut mal tourner alors cette chose finira infailliblement par mal tourner. » Elle pouvait vomir sur les pompes de l'oncle de Sirius, dire une absurdité si énorme qu'il ne voudrait même pas envisager de l'engager ou même tout simplement se tromper d'étage. Ou encore défaillir dans la rue. Le potentiel catastrophique de cette situation était assez conséquent. Mais il fallait qu'elle y aille. Il lui restait cinq minutes avant l'heure du rendez-vous et elle voulait faire bonne impression.

Lily envoya son mégot dans le caniveau, se passa les mains au gel hydroalcoolique et prit une pastille a la menthe. Puis elle appuya sur le bouton de l'interphone, ce qui déverrouilla la porte. Elle la poussa tranquillement, surprise par son absence de lourdeur. Elle monta les deux étages à pas lent, pour ne pas arriver essoufflée. Toute cette stratégie commençait à l'épuiser. Déjà qu'elle avait passé presque deux heures à se préparer, se maquiller, cirer ses chaussures et son sac, se coiffer, se recoiffer parce que finalement elle avait changer d'avis sur le haut qu'elle allait porter... Puis les transports. Elle avait du rechercher sur internet (toujours sur la connexion de James hinhin) quel itinéraire suivre pour se rapprocher au plus du cabinet. Bref, avant même de partir de chez elle, elle était sur les rotules.

Devant la porte du deuxième étage sur laquelle était fixée une plaque en cuivre indiquant sobrement « Black & Deckers, avocats », Lily s'accorda une nouvelle pause. Elle en profita pour avaler son bonbon et inspirer profondément. Puis elle plaqua un sourire avenant sur ses lèvres et sonna et entra comme indiquait de le faire le petit papier au dessus de la sonnette.

La porte s'ouvrit sur une petite pièce très haute de plafond, au parquet sombre et au mur gris clair dans laquelle trônait un bureau de réception et quatre fauteuils en cuir noir rembourrés. Derrière le bureau, un adorable bout de femme la détaillait en souriant. Malgré sa permanente visiblement ratée car orange fluo et crépue, qui aurait pu lui donnait des airs de clown terrifiant, elle avait un sourire sympathique et des yeux pétillants qui tranquillisèrent Lily.

« Bonsoir, je m'appelle Lily Evans » parvint-elle a annoncer sans que sa voix ne tremble de trop. « J'ai un entretien avec Maître Black.  
\- Je le préviens immédiatement. »

Lily avait longtemps hésité quant à savoir si elle devait l'appeler « maître » ou « monsieur ». Elle avait finalement opté pour « maître », le titre honorifique accordé aux avocats car elle ne savait pas exactement si elle allait rencontrer Sirius lui-même ou son oncle. De toutes les manières, elle se voyait mal demander après « Sirius » ou pire « tonton Sirsir » (elle ne s'était toujours pas remise de cette blague).

La secrétaire décrocha son téléphone et parla à voix basse. Pendant ce temps, Lily détailla davantage le lieu. Une fenêtre sur le côté droit de la pièce semblait donner sur une cour intérieure grise et quelque peu lugubre. Mais au moins, la lumière naturelle rentrait dans la pièce. Heureusement pour l'adorable secrétaire parce que travailler jour après jour à la seule lueur des néons ? Ca avait de quoi filer le bourdon. Sur le comptoir de la réception, une énorme plante verte trônait, égayant complètement l'endroit. Et puis derrière le bureau se profilait un couloir.

Lily fit un pas vers la standardiste et le parquet craqua sous ses pieds. La petite femme raccrocha.

« Vous venez pour un entretien, c'est ça ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Parfait. Une paire de bras supplémentaire ne serait pas de trop. Je suis débordée avec tous ces papiers à rédiger et à envoyer.  
\- Oh... Je... Euh... Il me semblait que j'allais plutôt faire de la recherche juridique plutôt que...  
\- Je rêve ou vous essayez de refiler à cette jeune fille votre boulot, Elisabeth ? »

La voix de Sirius vint juste à temps pour sauver Lily de ses bafouillements sans queue ni tête. Elle venait de perdre ses moyens devant la secrétaire, nom d'un chien, qu'est ce que ça allait être devant le maître des lieux ?

Sirius adressa un sourire poli à Lily, parfait dans son rôle du patron qui laisse sa chance à l'étudiante qui sort de l'école. Lily ne pût s'empêcher de le trouver particulièrement impressionnant dans son costume noir ajusté avec sa chemise blanche immaculée et son étroite cravate noire. Très professionnel, très intimidant aussi. Surtout qu'il n'avait pas l'éclat malicieux qui brillait dans ses yeux la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu. C'est là qu'elle comprit. Au boulot, Sirius portait un masque de sérieux et de rigueur dont il semblait se séparer dès qu'il rentrait chez lui. Maître Black et Tonton Sirsir. Ceci dit, cela la mettait encore plus mal à l'aise, si c'était possible.

« Suivez-moi, Mademoiselle Evans ».

Alors mademoiselle Evans le suivit. Ils contournèrent le bureau de la réceptionniste et s'engagèrent dans un long couloir étroit, qui aurait été étouffant si la moquette rouge au sol et la lumière certes artificielle mais naturelle n'avait pas éclairées tout cela. Des tableaux et des photos étaient accrochés aux murs et, régulièrement, des portes en rompaient la monotonie. Sirius semblait la guider jusqu'au bout, là où le couloir formait un coude à quatre-vingt dix degrés. Finalement, Sirius poussa la porte la plus au fond, celle au bout du corridor et s'effaça pour inviter Lily à entrer la première. Quand elle passa devant lui, il lui pressa furtivement le coude en signe de réconfort et elle se détendit légèrement, soulagée. Bien qu'il donnait l'air de ne pas savoir qui elle était, ce simple geste la rassura.

Elle entra dans le spacieux bureau dont une grande fenêtre donnait la vue sur la rue principale où se trouvait l'entrée de l'immeuble. Un grand bureau en bois sombre occupait quasiment tout l'espace et derrière lui, une multitude d'étagères qui contenaient encore plus de dossiers. Et entre la bibliothèque et le bureau, assis sur un fauteuil en cuir noir, un homme âgé mais de grande prestance, les cheveux blancs, le costume impeccable, écrivait avec un stylo plume.

« J'arrive ! » annonça-t-il sans lever les yeux de sa feuille. Lily transféra son poids sur son pied gauche et attrapa les poignées de son sac à main pour le tenir devant elle, au niveau de ses genoux, lui donnant des allures de petite fille égarée.

« Alphard, on a pas que ça à faire » fit remarquer Sirius, agacé que quelqu'un ait l'audace de le faire attendre.  
« Oui, voilà, j'ai fini. » Ce n'était pas vrai du tout car il continua d'écrire pendant une bonne minute avant d'apposer une grande signature en bas du document et de poser son stylo. Puis il posa ses coudes sur le bureau, croisa ses mains et posa son menton dedans, histoire d'être en confortable position pour détailler Lily par dessus ses petites lunettes rondes à fine monture.  
« Je vous écoute. »

Cette phrase simple eût le don de désarçonner Lily. Je vous écoute. Je. Vous. Ecoute. Elle ne savait quoi dire. C'était toujours la même histoire. Dès qu'il fallait briller, elle perdait ses moyens et laissait transparaître son charisme de poulpe mort. Elle aurait largement préféré qu'il lui pose des questions. Elle avait toujours su répondre aux questions.

Mal à l'aise, elle se balançait d'un pied sur l'autre, jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente un léger coup derrière son épaule : Sirius venait de la taper pour qu'elle arrête son cirque. Elle le regarda en douce et il lui envoya le plus discret de tous les clins d'oeil pour lui donner du courage.

Loin d'être requinquée, elle se lança tout de même :

« Je suis une femme extrêmement organisée et dynamique. Je…  
\- Ça va, ça va, arrêtons là les frais », la coupa brusquement le vieux Black. Puis, se tournant vers Sirius : « tu crois vraiment qu'avoir ton assistante personnelle est essentiel, Sirius ?  
\- Oui, je le crois, les clients que tu cèdes ne veulent passer que par moi. Avec ma propre clientèle, j'en ai par dessus la tête. Une assistante me dégrossira les dossiers, archivera et fera le secrétariat.  
\- Que vont dire les collaborateurs ?  
\- Ça va jaser encore. Mais ça jase toujours quand il s'agit de moi. Je leur répondrai que s'ils abattaient autant de travail que moi et rapportaient autant, eux aussi y auraient le droit. Je travaille plus que les trois réunis !  
\- Je sais, je sais » soupira Alphard Black en se passant une main lasse sur le visage, visiblement éreinté par sa longue carrière jonchée d'incapables et de feignants.

Il se cala contre le dossier de son grand fauteuil en cuir et considéra attentivement Lily et Sirius.

« Mademoiselle, je sais qu'il y a un poste pour vous. Enfin, pas pour vous personnellement, soyons clair, parce que je ne connais pas vos compétences, mais un poste à pourvoir. Ceci dit, vous allez essuyer nombre de remarques acerbes et déplacées. Il vous faudra une carapace solide.  
\- J'ai un blindage en kevlar, Monsieur » le rassura Lily.

Il hocha la tête. L'entretient était en train de finir et Lily avait le job, elle le sentait. Oui, d'accord, ce rendez-vous n'était qu'une formalité, destinée à la galerie mais n'empêche qu'il fallait y passer. L'animosité qu'elle avait initialement ressenti en entrant dans ce bureau n'était pas dirigée contre elle, loin s'en faut, mais contre les collaborateurs du cabinet. Et pour que le grand patron la mette en garde contre ces tensions, c'est qu'elles devaient être conséquentes. Lily se promit d'en demander plus à Sirius.

D'ailleurs, celui-ci lui fit comprendre qu'il était temps qu'elle prenne congé. Non sans avoir remercié et souhaité une bonne soirée au vieux Maître Black, Lily se laissa entraîner vers la sortie. Sirius lui tînt la porte ouverte et, prenant garde à ce que la secrétaire ne l'entende pas, lui dit :

« Tu vois le parking près du fleuve ? Attends moi là-bas. Je te rejoins dans un quart d'heure. Je vais prendre ma soirée pour une fois ». Puis, il ajouta plus fort, à l'attention évidente de Elisabeth, cette fois : « nous vous appellerons, passez une très bonne soirée, Mademoiselle Evans. » Et il lui claqua la porte au nez.

Lily ne s'en formalisa pas. Elle n'avait qu'une idée en tête, regagner la rue et s'allumer une cigarette afin de repenser à ce qui venait de se passer. Tout en descendant les marches, elle fouilla son sac pour trouver son paquet et son briquet. A peine eut-elle le pied sur le bitume qu'elle l'alluma et exhala une longue colonne de fumée blanche avant d'éclater de rire.

Ouf, putain. Elle avait réussi. Elle avait enfin un job en rapport avec ses études. Elle sauta sur place telle une enfant avant de se rappeler qu'elle était en public. Elle retrouva une contenance et se dirigea vers le lieu de rendez-vous que lui avait indiqué Sirius.

oOo

« Tu sonnes pour rentrer chez toi ? » s'étonna Lily en observant Sirius appuyer sur le bouton.  
« Ouais, Renata sait que c'est moi, elle viendra jamais ouvrir. James, en revanche, va bouger son cul.  
\- Ah, James sera là ? »

Lily ne savait pas trop si elle se réjouissait de cette nouvelle ou non. En parlant de nouvelles, elle n'en avait eu aucune depuis dimanche et la fameuse bise ultra vexante qu'ils avaient échangé. Elle ne l'avait pas croisé non plus.

« Ça te pose un problème ? » demanda Sirius en la regardant avec un air étonné. « J'avais cru comprendre que ça roulait entre vous.  
\- Moui, on a qu'à dire ça…  
\- Que pasa ?  
\- Plus tard » conclut Lily alors que la porte s'ouvrait effectivement sur James, en pull bleu marine, jeans noir et Stan Smith blanches. En une seconde, Lily le détailla des pieds à la tête et retint un soupire. Ouais, non, y avait pas à chier. Elle le trouvait vraiment beau.

Sirius lui sauta tout bonnement dessus. Oubliez l'avocat à la prestance écrasante et retrouvez avec bonheur l'enfant de dix ans. Grâce à une dextérité née de l'habitude, James écarta la main qui tenait une canette de bière et réceptionna son ami sans délicatesse, pressé de s'en dépêtrer.

« Sirius ! » appela James pour essayer de capter l'attention du koala humain qui s'évertuait à s'accrocher à lui en le ceinturant de ses bras et de ses jambes « tu devrais aller voir Ren, elle est pas dans son assiette.  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? » demanda aussitôt ce dernier en reposant les pieds sur le sol, le visage tendu par l'inquiétude.  
« Sais pas, elle m'a pas décroché un mot et elle s'est enfermée dans la cuisine ».

Sirius abandonna James et Lily dans l'entrée, sans se retourner. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine, ouvrit la porte à la volée et la referma avec autant de brusquerie. Lily espéra simplement que Renata n'ait pas succombé à une attaque cardiaque après la frayeur qu'il n'avait pas du manquer de lui causer.

James retourna dans le salon s'écrouler sur un canapé, devant la télé. Lily hésita à le suivre mais songea qu'elle ne pouvait pas rester plantée dans l'entrée. Surtout qu'un feu grondait dans la cheminée et qu'elle mourrait d'envie de s'en approcher pour lui réchauffer les mains. Elle fit donc quelques pas dans la direction de cette source de chaleur tant désirée tout en étudiant la décoration. La pièce, qui faisait office de salon salle à manger, était spacieuse et claire, décorée dans les tons gris et beige. Les trois canapés bleu roi, disposés en carré autour de la table basse et face à la cheminée, apportaient la seule touche de lumière, si on exceptait les plantes vertes. Pour autant, l'endroit était accueillant et chaleureux, comme s'il vous invitait à venir vous pelotonner sous les nombreux plaids qui jonchaient les dossiers par un froid dimanche d'hiver.  
Lily posa son sac par terre et son manteau sur une des chaises de la table de la salle à manger et s'approcha du feu. James avait la tête en arrière et fermait les yeux, comme s'il était épuisé mais serein.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'il ne lui avait pas dit bonjour. Il ne lui avait même pas dit bonjour. D'abord la bise après la baise et maintenant ça ? L'ignorance complète ? Un sourire mauvais étira les lèvres de la jeune femme. Oh que non, ça n'allait pas se passer comme ça.

Campée devant les flammes, elle lança :

« Ça va comme tu veux ? »

James ouvrit les yeux et regarda la pièce comme s'il essayait de comprendre où il était. Puis ses yeux se posèrent sur Lily et il sourit :

« Hey, salut. Je t'avais pas vu…  
\- Ah non ? »

James écarquilla les yeux, stupéfait par tant de froideur. Pour se donner contenance, il porta sa bière à ses lèvres et en but une longue gorgée. Lily ne se départissait pas de son sourire mutin.

« Je… euh… De quoi tu parles ?  
\- Non rien. Ça va toi ? T'as passé une bonne semaine ? »

Bon, c'était petit, elle voulait bien l'admettre. Le traquer par des sous-entendus sur le fait qu'il n'ait pas donné de nouvelles de la semaine, c'était petit. Surtout qu'elle non plus, elle ne l'avait ni appelé, ni envoyé de message. Mais au moins, ELLE, ne lui avait pas fait la bise quand ils s'étaient séparés. Ca allait être dur à digérer ça.

« Euh oui, j'ai pas fait grand chose. Dormi tout le jour, joué toute la nuit. La base quoi…  
\- Han, sûrement. »

Elle n'allait pas pouvoir tenir longtemps cette attitude passive agressive. Ce n'était vraiment pas son genre. Surtout qu'elle était curieuse de savoir à quoi il jouait… Sa douceur et sa gentillesse ne pouvaient pas être éclipsées très longtemps. Son sourire malin fût remplacé par un bien plus inoffensif.

« A quoi tu joues ? » reprit-elle.

James se passa la main dans les cheveux, visiblement dépassé par les changements d'attitude qu'opérait Lily. Elle aussi aurait été submergée si elle n'avait pas l'habitude. Quoi que, parfois encore, elle se fatiguait toute seule avec ce trait de caractère très contraignant. Elle aurait souhaité être placide, d'une humeur toujours égale. Cela lui aurait évité des mauvaises surprises. Comme de se mettre à pleurer ou à rire à des moments totalement inopportuns.

« LOL, ça s'appelle » répondit tout de même James, l'air légèrement sur ses gardes.  
« League of Legend, c'est bien ça ?  
\- Tu connais ?  
\- J'en ai entendu parlé.  
\- Génial. En tous cas, j'y ai passé toutes mes nuits depuis quelques jours et je me suis tout décalé…  
\- Oh petit chat » se moqua gentiment Lily avant de rire devant la moue de bébé qu'arborait James, les yeux écarquillés, les lèvres en avant, hochant la tête.

Lily se frotta une dernière fois les mains et s'en alla prendre place sur le canapé voisin de celui de James, celui qui faisait face à la cheminée. Elle s'installa confortablement entre les coussins et poussa un soupire de satisfaction.

Certes, ils ne s'étaient pas parlé de la semaine. Mais au moins, la complicité qu'ils avaient ne s'était pas envolée. Mieux encore, elle ne l'avait pas imaginé, elle était bien réelle. Et le fait qu'elle se restaure aussi rapidement était prometteur. Parce que le simple fait d'entendre la voix de James avait provoqué des chatouilles dans le ventre de Lily. Pas que dans son ventre d'ailleurs, pour être tout à fait précise.

C'était fou l'effet qu'il lui faisait. Alors même qu'elle était en pétard contre lui parce qu'il s'était comporté comme un connard, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à ses mains sur sa peau, aux frissons qu'il lui procurait quand il respirait contre son oreille, à la chaleur de ses étreintes. Elle était faible. Et vraiment très très attirée par lui.

Pire que tout, elle voulait à nouveau être avec lui. Et elle voulait qu'il la remarque, que lui aussi en ait envie. Mais elle ne savait pas comment attirer son attention sans paraître collante et envahissante. C'était un vrai casse-tête.

Pour rompre le silence qui s'était installé, sans pour autant être dérangeant, notez bien, Lily entama à nouveau la conversation.

« Je crois que j'ai eu le job ! » dit-elle, sans pouvoir cacher l'excitation qui perçait dans sa voix.  
« Oh, sérieux ? C'est cool ça ! » la congratula-t-il en la regardant bien droit dans les yeux.

Le coeur de Lily fit un looping et elle se retint de glapir. Elle avait vraiment un problème.

« Oh que oui, je suis ravie. Sirius m'a expliquée que la semaine prochaine, j'irai signé mon contrat et que je commencerai dans dix jours. Ce qui lui laisserait le temps de libérer la pièce qui me servira de bureau et qui sert actuellement de dépotoir.  
\- La pièce qui jouxte son bureau ?  
\- Oui, tu vois de laquelle je parle ?  
\- Très bien ! J'y ai passé une fois plus d'une demi heure pour retrouver mon permis de conduire que Sirius avait « rangé » là-bas » raconta James, un éclat de rire dans la voix, en dessinant des guillemets avec ses doigts autour du mot « rangé ».  
« Oh malheur, on est pas sorti des plantes » se lamenta Lily en se renfonçant dans les coussins moelleux du canapé.

Elle n'avait pas vu ce qui deviendrait son bureau mais Sirius lui avait dit que c'était un peu le bazar, ce que James venait de confirmer. Pour autant, elle pressentait qu'elle allait passer pas mal de temps à mettre de l'ordre dans l'endroit, ne serait-ce que pour prendre ses marques.

Un bruit de porte retentit derrière elle et elle se redressa pour tourner la tête et voir Renata et Sirius arriver. Renata tenait plusieurs canettes de bière dans les mains et Sirius la couvait du regard, comme s'il craignait qu'elle se disloque sous peu. Mais non, elle abordait un sourire radieux qui s'élargit encore en voyant Lily.

Laquelle Lily se redressa pour aller la saluer.

« Mais non, reste assise. Et prends ça. Je suis contente que tu aies fait comme chez toi. » Renata fourra entre les mains de Lily une bouteille et en tendit une à James qui la saisit prestement puis elle s'installa sur le troisième canapé avec Sirius.  
« Lily ? » appela James, « tu as ton briquet ? »

La concernée lui tendit et il décapsula sa canette en un preste mouvement. « Quelqu'un d'autre ? » proposa-t-il.

« Moi » fit Lily en lui tendant sa bouteille. A la place, James lui donna celle qui venait d'ouvrir et répéta l'opération avec celle de Lily.  
« Envoie » ordonna Sirius à James pour que celui-ci lui fasse passer le briquet qui s'était reconverti en décapsuleur.  
« Il s'appelle Revient » prévint Lily en tendant la main pour qu'on lui rende ce qui lui appartenait.  
« T'es vraiment un dragon quand il s'agit de tes briquets…  
\- Si tu crois ça, sache que tu ne m'as encore pas vu au boulot… »

Sirius éclata de rire avant de mimer le désespoir. Renata lui donna un petit coup sur l'épaule pour qu'il cesse ses âneries et ramena ses jambes sous elle. Elle était en survêtement et pull en laine qui avait connu de meilleurs jours il y a de ça fort longtemps, les cheveux relevés en un chignon sans queue ni tête. Elle ne semblait pas gênée de recevoir du monde dans cette tenue. Et rien que pour cela, Lily l'en apprécia d'autant plus. Elle aimait les gens qui savaient rester simples et visiblement, Renata en faisait partie.

« Ça va mieux ? » s'inquiéta tout-à-trac James en étudiant le visage de Renata.

Laquelle leva les yeux vers Sirius en souriant doucement.

« Oui, bien sûr que ça va mieux » dit-elle avec un sourire destiné à l'homme qui la couvait juste à côté d'elle. Sirius passa un bras autour de ses épaules et lui embrassa tendrement la tempe. Devant ce geste, Lily eut un pincement au coeur. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle avait cette réaction en voyant Sirius et Renata. Elle n'était pas jalouse de Renata parce qu'aussi beau qu'elle trouve Sirius - et elle le trouvait tout à fait charmant (surtout maintenant qu'elle savait qu'il n'était pas gay) - il ne l'attirait pas du tout. Non, c'était leur relation qui lui faisait envie. La tendresse et l'amour qui les unissaient. Elle aussi, elle voulait ça.

Sans qu'elle s'en rende compte, ses yeux volèrent vers James qui s'était à nouveau laissé tomber dans le canapé. Il avait l'air vraiment serein, ici, dans cet espace, au milieu de ces gens. Son sourire paisible rappelait celui qu'elle avait vu sur sa photo de profil Facebook, loin du rictus qu'il affichait le reste du temps, dans lequel la tension était perceptible.

Elle se serait bien vue avec James. Elle ne le connaissait pas beaucoup mais le peu qu'elle avait aperçu de lui lui convenait. Mais elle lui avait aussi promis qu'elle ne ferait rien pour l'encombrer. Donc, elle attendrait qu'il veuille d'elle, qu'il vienne à elle si jamais il le faisait. En attendant, elle ne désespérerait pas et peut-être même chercherait-elle ailleurs, qui sait ?

Elle poussa un profond soupire.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, ma p'tite p'tite p'tite Lily ? » demanda Sirius.  
« Je pensais seulement au bordel qui règne dans mon futur bureau. Ca me déprime d'avance. »

Tous éclatèrent de rire et la conversation embraya sur Sirius et son manque d'organisation.

oOo

« Ren, c'était vraiment super bon » complimenta Lily en s'affalant contre le dossier de la chaise de la cuisine après avoir fini son assiette de gratin dauphinois jusqu'à la dernière miette (et s'être resservie pas une mais deux fois).  
« Merci » répondit l'intéressée, flattée. « Ça me fait plaisir de t'avoir à la maison. J'espère que c'est pas trop dur de suivre les conversations. J'ai capté que ces deux-là avaient tendance à oublier qu'on venait juste de te rencontrer et parlaient comme si on se connaissait depuis toujours et que tu comprenais tous les sous-entendus qu'ils faisaient…  
\- C'est rien. Je comprends les grandes lignes des histoires.  
\- Tant mieux alors. Café, quelqu'un ?  
\- Moi, évidemment.  
\- Moi aussi, je veux bien » fit James.  
« Oh, déconne pas, la bouteille de rosé est pas encore vide » objecta Sirius, en désignant l'objet du délit.  
« A ce propos » commença Lily, « bois pas trop, tu as promis que tu me ramènerais.  
\- Oh la la, je vais pas te ramener chez toi personnellement, alors qu'il y a James qui va au même en droit que toi.  
\- Mais… » pleurnicha Lily, abasourdie que Sirius refile le bébé à James sans lui demander son avis. Dans la voiture, en venant ici, il lui avait promis qu'elle n'aurait pas à prendre le bus pour rentrer et que… oh. C'était subtile, c'était mesquin. Sirius SAVAIT que James serait là ce soir. Et que puisqu'ils allaient au même endroit, il pourrait la ramener… Et que puisqu'ils s'étaient si bien entendus la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus… Parce que James n'avait pas du parler de l'histoire de la bise. Il devait même plus s'en souvenir.  
« J'avais pas l'intention de reprendre la voiture pour rentrer » dit James. « Mais si Lily conduit, y a pas de problème.  
\- Je peux pas conduire, j'ai trop bu pour conduire.  
\- T'as bu quoi ?  
\- Trois verres, plus une bière.  
\- Oh mais ça va, t'es large » rit-il en lui lançant les clés de l'Audi. « C'est rien du tout ça. Et puis, si par malheur, on devait avoir un problème, je connais un excellent avocat ».

A ces mots, Sirius se pencha vers Lily pour lui chuchoter « c'est moi l'excellent avocat » d'un air très sérieux, ce qui ne manqua pas de faire rire aux éclats Renata, qui n'avait pas perdu une miette de la scène tandis qu'elle débarrassait la table et faisait chauffer la machine à café.

Lily rendit les armes et pris les clés de la voiture. Elle les glissa dans sa poche et dit, sur le ton le plus tranquille qu'elle était capable d'user :

« De toutes les façons, je m'en fous : j'ai pas le permis » et elle finit son verre en une gorgée.

James faillit s'étouffer dans son vin et regarda Lily, un petit air effaré des plus satisfaisant sur le visage. « Sans sucre, mon café, s'il te plaît » demande Lily à Renata qui n'en pouvait plus de rire.

« Elle t'a tué, là, James. Tu t'es fait avoir comme un noob.  
\- Putain, je sais. En vrai, tu sais conduire ?  
\- Mmmh ? »

Lily fit semblant de ne pas avoir entendu la question pour pouvoir continuer sa mascarade. Bien sûr qu'elle savait conduire. Elle avait son permis aussi. Mais elle n'avait pas conduit depuis très longtemps. C'était sa soeur qui avait récupéré la voiture au décès de ses parents et elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de remonter derrière un volant. Cela faisait donc deux ans. Mais c'était comme le vélo, ça, n'est-ce pas ? Ça ne s'oubliait pas. Du moins, l'espérait-elle.

Un téléphone vibra sur la table et Lily, par un réflexe sorti d'on ne sait où, leva les yeux vers la pendule pour regarder l'heure. Qui pouvait bien écrire à 23h30 un soir de semaine ?

« Ah, tiens, y a le loup-garou qui a fini son service. Il demande si on dort ou s'il peut passer.  
\- Le loup-garou ? » releva Lily, dans l'incompréhension la plus totale.  
« Bien sûr qu'il peut passer » décréta Renata en posant un expresso devant Lily.  
« C'est Remus, le loup-garou » expliqua James, pour répondre à la question de Lily.  
« Pourquoi loup-garou ?  
\- C'est une longue histoire…  
\- Raconte là, James » réclama Renata en lui tendant sa tasse.  
« Oh mais c'est trop long » chouina alors Sirius en se cachant la tête sous la table, dans le style le plus extravagant qui soit.  
« C'est vraiment une belle histoire. C'est en l'apprenant que je suis tombée amoureuse de toi. »

Les yeux de Sirius apparurent au dessus de la table, remplis d'étoiles. Il dédia à sa femme un sourire éblouissant et entama son récit avec tant d'enthousiasme que Lily faillit oublier qu'une seconde plus tôt, il s'était faxé SOUS la table pour y couper. Renata le menait vraiment par le bout du nez, pour le plus grand plaisir du concerné, visiblement.

« En gros, j'ai rencontré James au collège. Avec Rémus et Peter que tu n'as pas encore vu. On avait onze ans, du coup, on a pas tout de suite fait gaffe. Mais après quelques années, on s'est rendu compte que Remus s'absentait assez régulièrement. Enfin souvent et de manière régulière. Toutes les quatre semaines. On a eu du mal à comprendre pourquoi et en attendant de découvrir de quoi il s'agissait, on s'est mis à le surnommer le Loup-garou, parce que son cycle de disparition était calqué sur celui de la pleine lune. Du coup, c'est resté.  
\- Raconte lui l'autre partie de l'histoire… » réclama Renata en reprenant sa place.  
« Bah, ça concerne la vie privée de Remus, tu crois pas qu'il faudrait lui demander son accord avant ? » objecta James qui souriait à l'évocation de leurs années collège/lycée.  
« Oui, pardon, tu n'as pas tort » accepta Renata. « Quand je vois Remus, j'ai parfois tendance à oublier que ce qu'il a vécu n'était pas anodin… »

La curiosité de Lily était piquée au plus haut point. « Ce qu'il a vécu » et « pas anodin » laissaient sous-entendre quelque chose de grave. Elle n'avait cependant pas d'idée sur ce que cela pouvait être. Mais elle respectait leur volonté de ne pas en parler sans l'accord de Remus. Et elle appréciait que James l'ait fait remarquer. Elle aurait été mal à l'aise de connaître les détails de la vie privée de Remus alors qu'elle ne le connaissait qu'à peine.

Lily se leva en saisissant sa tasse.

« Je vais sortir fumer une cigarette » annonça-t-elle.  
« Je t'accompagne » proposa Renata en se levant à son tour. « Les garçons, votre mission si vous l'acceptez, bien que vous n'ayez pas le choix en réalité, finir de débarrasser la table. »

Lily récupéra son paquet de cigarettes dans son sac à main et enfila son manteau en même temps que Renata s'enveloppait dans un grand plaid en polaire. Elles s'installèrent sur la terrasse où Lily trouva un pot de fleurs assez large pour y poser sa tasse afin de pouvoir allumer sa clope. Elle exhala la fumée avec une joie intense. Elle s'était retenue de fumer toute la soirée parce que ni Renata ni Sirius ne fumait et qu'elle ne voulait pas paraître impolie en sortant toutes les heures pour s'en griller une. Mais la clope d'après manger était particulièrement bonne.

« Je peux t'en taxer une ? » demanda Renata en la regardant avec curiosité.  
« Bien sûr » accepta Lily.

Elle lui offrit son paquet en songeant qu'il était grand temps qu'elle gagne davantage d'argent si tous ses nouveaux copains se mettaient à piocher dans son paquet. Mais c'était de bon coeur qu'elle partageait. Au pire, elle fumerait un peu moins. Elle tendit également son briquet à Renata qui alluma sa cigarette d'un geste sûr.

« Je pensais que tu fumais pas.  
\- C'est le cas. Mais parfois j'aime bien.  
\- C'est comme ça que ça commence…  
\- Ah ah, exact. »

Les deux femmes fumèrent en silence. Lily observait la terrasse, le jardin et la piscine. Elle avait été impressionnée par cette maison de banlieue quand Sirius s'était garé dans la cours après avoir actionné le portail électrique. La baraque était cossue mais c'était l'immensité du jardin que Lily avait trouvé remarquable.

« Tu as vraiment une belle maison » fit-elle part à Renata qui s'agitait toute seule afin de rajuster son plaid sans le brûler sur la cigarette.  
« Ah merci. On y habite depuis trois ans maintenant, on a fait pas mal de travaux mais ça commence à être pas mal.  
\- Pas mal ?! C'est parfait oui ! Je rêve d'avoir une maison comme ça. »

Et c'était vrai. Quand Lily se projetait dans le futur, elle y voyait une belle maison, pas forcément immense, mais confortable et accueillante, un beau jardin entretenu où les enfants pourraient s'amuser et plus tard, faire la fête. En réalité, une maison pareille, c'était tout ce à quoi elle aspirait. Une maison où elle pourrait recevoir ses amis, même les amis qui débarquaient à minuit.

Sirius ouvrit brusquement la porte et tendit le bras, un boitier électronique dans la main afin de commander l'ouverture au portail. « Remus est là » annonça-t-il sobrement avant de refermer la porte.

« Il est un peu dur à suivre, non ? » questionna Lily en observant la porte fermée d'un air hébété.  
« Il se passe beaucoup de choses en même temps dans sa tête » expliqua Renata alors qu'elle écrasait sa cigarette dans un pot de fleur. « On s'y fait à la longue et même mieux, on arrive à suivre son cheminement de pensées.  
\- J'espère pour toi ! Sinon, c'est coton.  
\- Exact » approuva-t-elle en riant.

Une voiture entra dans la partie du jardin qui servait de parking et se gara. Remus, le conducteur, en sortit suivi d'un homme un peu plus petit et trapu. Les deux nouveaux arrivants s'approchèrent et embrassèrent Renata puis Lily.

« Lily, tu connais déjà Remus. Et voici Peter, le quatrième mousquetaire de la bande.  
\- Ch'uis pas le quatrième mousquetaire, il existe pas. Je suis leur chef, leur roi, leur dieu.  
\- Le dieu de la connerie, ouais » objecta Remus en se marrant. « On caille, Ren, on rentre.  
\- Faites comme chez vous. On arrive ».

Sentant qu'on attendait plus qu'elle, Lily finit sa cigarette et son café et suivit Renata dans la maison. Les quatre garçons s'étaient répartis sur deux des trois canapés et discutaient bruyamment sans qu'on ne puisse distinguer une logique dans leurs échanges. Mais ils avaient l'air de se comprendre. Ce qui, au fond, était l'essentiel.

Lily enleva son manteau et vint prendre place dans le canapé laissé libre. Renata s'installa en tailleur à côté d'elle. Remus demanda alors :

« Ren, je peux rouler ? Et fumer à l'intérieur ? »

Laquelle Renata fronça les sourcils et lui fit les gros yeux.

« Allez, dis oui, on caille dehors » supplia-t-il avec une moue de chien battu.  
« Bon, mais je veux pas te voir t'éloigner de plus de vingt centimètres de la cheminée, elle devrait bien capter l'odeur.  
\- Ouaiiiiis » brailla-t-il de joie en sortant de sa poche un paquet de tabac à rouler, des longues feuilles et un petit sachet zippé rempli d'herbe.  
Lily l'observa se confectionner un pétard, perdue.  
« Mais t'es pas censé être flic toi ? » craqua-t-elle finalement, rongée par la curiosité.  
« Je suis censé et je suis ! » rétorqua Remus sans lever les yeux du carton qui servirait de filtre qu'il était en train de courber.  
« Mais alors…  
\- Je connais un très bon avocat. »

Cela semblait être leur réponse à toutes les situations tendancieuses auxquelles ils s'exposaient. « Je connais un très bon avocat ». Comme si Sirius avait le pouvoir de les sortir de tous les pétrins possibles et inimaginables.

D'ailleurs, Sirius, depuis son canapé, de l'autre côté de la table basse, se pencha vers Lily et lui dit à nouveau « C'est moi le très bon avocat.  
\- Sans déconner ? » fut la seule réponse de Lily.

Ce n'était pas l'herbe qui la dérangeait, même si elle n'en avait jamais fumé. C'était plus le fait qu'un membre des forces de l'ordre, dont la mission, normalement, était de réprimer la consommation de drogue, s'allume un joint en arrivant chez son pote. Cela l'a mettait mal à l'aise.

Mais après tout, si Renata et Sirius étaient d'accord, qui était-elle pour juger ? Elle décida de se détendre et de laisser faire. Ce n'était pas son problème.

Cependant, elle ne pouvait pas quitter des yeux Remus alors qu'il léchait la feuille de papier pour terminer sa cigarette d'un genre un peu particulier. Elle n'avait jamais fumé de weed et jusqu'à maintenant, elle n'en avait jamais ressenti l'envie, ni la curiosité. Mais en voyant la petite lueur de convoitise qui brillait dans le regard des trois autres hommes, elle se dit qu'elle passait peut-être à coté de quelque chose et qu'il faudrait bien qu'elle essaie un de ces quatre.

Remus alluma enfin son pétard avec un plaisir non dissimulé et Lily en fût sûre : il faudrait qu'elle essaie un jour, pour pas mourir con. il tira quelques lattes et le tendit à James qui, à la grande surprise de Lily, accepta avec un sourire. Et celui-là, il n'était pas censé être dans l'armée ? On ne contrôlait pas ce genre de choses là-bas ? Le joint passa ensuite entre les mains de Sirius puis celles de Peter qui finit par le proposer à Lily qui refusa.

« Tu fumes pas ? » s'étonna Remus en se penchant vers Peter pour le récupérer.  
« Non, je conduis » expliqua-t-elle en essayant de durcir son ton et en foudroyant James du regard. Les yeux de Remus suivirent ceux de Lily et tombèrent sur James, tant et si bien affalé dans le canapé qu'il semblait qu'il avait fusionné avec les coussins.  
« Il t'a fait le coup du j'ai trop bu c'est toi qui conduis ? » demanda Remus, comprenant dans quel traquenard était tombé Lily.  
« Ouais.  
\- Technique jamesienne basique. Tu apprendras à ne plus te faire avoir.  
\- J'espère bien ! »

Elle espérait surtout avoir le temps pour apprendre quoi que ce soit de James.

« Putain ! » s'exclama Renata dans un sursaut, « ça pue la weed partout dans ma maison. Qu'est-ce que j'avais dit à propos de la cheminée ? » tempêta-t-elle en se levant pour aller ouvrir la fenêtre.  
« C'est pas moi, moi j'ai fait comme t'as dit, je suis restée à côté de la cheminée. C'est James » dénonça Rémus en se calant dans le canapé. « C'est lui qui est hors périmètre.  
\- Vous êtes vraiment des gosses, parfois.  
\- Et toi, t'es notre petite maman » appuya Peter en formant un coeur avec ses doigts, au niveau de son coeur. « Et tu nous aimes comme ça, rappelle-toi.  
\- C'est ça. Vous voulez boire quelque chose ?  
\- Bière ! » s'enthousiasma Peter  
« Bière ! » hurla presque Rémus.  
« Bah, tu sais où est le frigo, tu te lèves et tu vas les chercher. » contra Renata en se couvrant avec un plaid pour bien montrer qu'elle ne bougerait pas.  
« Mais, mais… » geignit Remus qui consentit malgré tout à se lever. « On est mal reçu dans cette maison, on reviendra plus. »

Les conversations reprirent. Lily apprit que Peter était informaticien et qu'il travaillait dans une grosse boite la nuit et que du jeudi au dimanche, il était en repos. De l'avis de Lily, Peter était un gars sympathique mais visiblement, il avait tendance à s'effacer dès qu'un de ses trois copains disaient quelque chose un peu plus fort que lui. En gros, il n'avait pas trop confiance en lui. Ce qu'elle trouvait dommage, car il était très drôle.

Vers une heure du matin, Renata annonça qu'elle allait se coucher. Sirius la suivit dans les cinq minutes en ordonnant à James de s'assurer que le portail était bien fermé en partant et de verrouiller la porte d'entrée. Il salua tout le monde de la main et emprunta le couloir qu'avait pris Renata un peu plus tôt.

Lily trouva étrange de rester dans la maison alors que les hôtes n'étaient plus là mais, en constatant qu'elle était la seule à être perturbée par cette idée, elle se détendit. Ils devaient tous être si proches que la maison de Sirius et Renata devait un peu être la leur aussi.

« On finit la bière et on y va ? » demanda Peter à Remus en buvant les quelques gorgés que contenait sa bouteille.  
« C'est bon.  
\- Nous aussi, on va pas tarder » fit alors James à Lily.

Elle avait presque oublié son existence, tant il n'avait pas fait attention à elle ce soir. Tout d'un coup, le fait de se retrouver seule en voiture avec lui l'intimida.

« Ouuh, James et Lily rentrent ensemble ! C'est chauuuud » chantonna Peter, hilare.  
« Mais t'as quel âge ? » se défendit Lily, peu habituée à ce qu'on fasse des allusions sur sa vie sexuelle.

Peter regarda son poing fermé, leva le pouce, l'index et le majeur. Il hésita sur l'annulaire, le baissa, le releva et montra finalement ses quatre doigts levés à Lily en répondant, avec une fausse voix de bébé « moi, j'ai quatre ans ». Ce qui, fatalement, fit rire Lily.

D'un accord tacite, ils débarrassèrent la table basse et nettoyèrent leurs miettes, le tout sans cesser de plaisanter. Lily, que personne ne connaissait depuis longtemps, fut intégrée dans toutes les blagues et elle avait même une private joke avec Remus : tous les deux se mettaient bêtement à rire chaque fois que le mot « bouteille » était prononcé à cause d'un quiproquo qu'ils avaient eu en discutant plus tôt dans la soirée quand Remus avait compris « poubelle » à la place, ce qui faussait complètement le sens de la phrase qu'avait prononcé Lily.

Quand tout fût rangé, ils enfilèrent leur manteau et quittèrent la maison. James fût le dernier à franchir la porte et, après avoir sorti son trousseau de clés de la poche de son pantalon, la verrouilla.

« T'as toujours les clés de ma caisse ? » demanda-t-il inutilement à Lily en se dirigeant vers ladite voiture.  
« Évidemment » répondit-elle, légèrement vexée qu'il doute ainsi d'elle.

Enfin, pour être honnête, elle savait que ce n'était qu'une simple façon se s'assurer qu'elle n'avait rien oublié dans la maison. Mais elle ne savait tellement pas sur quel pied danser quand elle parlait avec lui (et elle était tellement nerveuse à l'idée de se retrouver seule avec lui dans l'espace confiné de l'habitacle de la voiture) qu'elle avait tendance à se mettre sur la défensive.

Elle appuya sur le bouton du boitier électronique pour ouvrir les portières et tandis qu'elle se glissait sur le siège conducteur, James attrapa une télécommande dans le vide poche pour actionner le portail.

« Tu es comme à la maison, ici » commenta-t-elle en réglant le siège puis les rétroviseurs. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » demanda James en attachant sa ceinture de sécurité.

Lily mit le contact et savoura les vibrations que produisait le puissant moteur dans le volant. Les phares s'allumèrent automatiquement. Elle jeta un oeil dans le rétroviseur et constata que Remus était encore en train de manoeuvrer pour faire demi-tour et sortir du jardin, elle attendit patiemment.

« Tu as les clés de la maison, tu sais où les choses sont rangées mieux que Sirius… » développa-t-elle en faisant référence au grand moment de solitude qu'avait vécu Sirius en cherchant la pelle à gâteau dans le buffet. Qu'il n'avait pas trouvé. Alors que James oui (Sirius ne regardait pas dans le bon placard).  
« Je passe beaucoup de temps ici… » expliqua James comme si cela justifiait tout.

Lily passa la marche arrière et manoeuvra à son tour. Quand la voiture fût dans l'impasse au bout de laquelle se trouvait la maison de Sirius et Renata, James lui demanda d'attendre que le portail soit complètement fermé pour prendre la route. Alors ils attendirent. Ce que cela pouvait être long, un portail électrique quand même. Pendant ce temps, James alluma l'autoradio et appuya sur un bouton pour que les musiques de son iPhone soient diffusées dans l'habitacle.

« Tu me guides ? » demanda Lily en sortant de l'impasse.  
« A droite ».

Ils n'échangèrent pas un mot, si ce n'est James qui ouvrait la bouche pour lui indiquer la direction. Lily savourait la conduite et la sensation de liberté que cela produisait. Elle avait oublié comme elle aimait conduire la nuit, surtout en pleine campagne. De plus, la musique diffusée à ce moment là était parfaite. Avec ce fond sonore, le ronron du moteur, la pleine lune qui brillait sur les arbres, le ciel sans nuage et James qui regardait le paysage, la tête appuyée contre la vitre, elle eut un sentiment de plénitude, comme jamais elle n'en avait connu. En cet instant précis, tout était parfait et elle avait l'impression d'être à sa place.

« Je peux remettre cette chanson ? »  
« Mmmmh » marmonna James. Ce que Lily prit pour un oui. Alors elle relança la chanson. Une fois, deux fois, à la troisième fois, elle ne demanda même plus son avis à James.

Quand ils arrivèrent à leur immeuble, tandis que Lily se garait dans le garage à l'emplacement réservé à James, elle se renseigna sur le morceau qu'elle venait d'écouter en boucle pendant vingt minutes.

« Fakear, la lune rousse » lui apprit James et Lily se promit de ne pas oublier ce titre. Elle était persuadée qu'elle se souviendrait de cette balade en voiture toute sa vie.

Alors qu'ils grimpaient à leur étage par les escaliers glauques qui effrayaient Lily, celle-ci se dit qu'il fallait qu'elle remercie James pour la balade en voiture.

« C'était chouette. Ça fait tellement longtemps que je n'avais pas conduit, j'avais oublié la sensation. Ca m'a manqué en fait » conclut-elle comme si cela l'étonnait. Mais n'était-ce pas un peu bizarre de dire que conduire lui manquait ?  
« Quand tu veux. Tu veux entrer un moment ? »

Ils étaient arriver sur le pallier et chacun se tenait devant sa porte respective. Lily croisa les bras sur la poitrine, son sac qu'elle tenait au creux du coude vint se mettre devant elle, proposant un rempart supplémentaire.

« Tu plaisantes j'espère ?!  
\- Mais quoi ?  
\- Mais quoi, qu'il me dit ? » singea Lily en faisant un pas en arrière.  
« Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? » demanda James, l'air sincèrement perdu.  
« Tu m'as fait la bise, ma foi ! On a passé toute la nuit ensemble et en partant tu m'as collé les deux bises mécaniques…  
\- HA ! C'était ça qui t'a chagriné toute la soirée, je le savais ! Je savais que t'étais en colère contre moi.  
\- Tu savais ?  
\- Evidemment, tu m'as pas adressé la parole.  
\- Toi non plus, je te signale.  
\- Evidemment, tu étais en colère contre moi ».

Ils se regardèrent fixement. Lily ne voulait pas se départir de sa colère mais elle la sentait la quitter, fondant sous le petit sourire en coin que lui envoyait James. Comprenant qu'elle était en train de céder, elle termina de lui dire ce qu'elle avait sur le coeur :

« C'était très vexant, tu sais ?  
\- Ah bon ?  
\- Ouais, pourquoi pas un check la prochaine fois ? Une tape sur l'épaule ?  
\- Je m'étais pas rendu compte.  
\- Ben, je te le dis maintenant. Ça se fait pas.  
\- Si je promets de plus le refaire, tu entres ? »

Lily pesa le pour et le contre de cette proposition. Il était presque trois heures du matin. Elle se levait dans trois heures. Si elle entrait avec James, elle n'allait probablement pas dormir beaucoup et elle serait crevée demain. Cependant, si elle rentrait chez elle, il était certain qu'elle n'allait pas trouver le sommeil non plus. Alors quitte à passer une nuit blanche, autant prendre du bon temps n'est-ce pas ?

« T'as intérêt à te faire pardonner comme il se doit alors… » dit-elle, en guise d'acceptation.  
« Compte sur moi. Et demain, quand tu partiras, je te mettrai une tape sur le cul…  
\- Essaie seulement de faire ça, chaton et tu vas voir ce que tu vas voir. » le menaça-t-elle en entrant dans son appartement après qu'il lui ait ouvert la porte.

Elle n'eut que le temps de poser son sac à main à côté du canapé avant que James ne l'attrapa par la nuque pour coller sa bouche contre la sienne…

oOo

 **C'est l'heure de mon blabla. Tout d'abord, merci pour vos reviews et vos follows, ça m'a fait chaud au coeur, vraiment.**

 **Je voudrais vous demander pardon pour le retard dans la publication. J'avais pas prévu que ça prendrait autant de temps. J'avais pas prévu pas mal d'événements cet automne et j'ai du composer avec tant bien que mal. Les choses commencent à retrouver leur place, donc je devrais pouvoir écrire davantage.**

 **Je ne sais pas encore combien de chapitres aura cette histoire mais je sais où elle va. Il ne me reste plus qu'à écrire la suite !**

 **Dans un autre registre, comme vous avez pu le remarquer, j'aurais bien besoin d'un beta. J'essaie de me relire mais en général, je finis d'écrire tard dans la nuit (là, rien que pour l'exemple, il est 3h58...) et j'ai du mal à voir mes fautes, surtout les plus flagrantes, vous savez, celles qui font saigner des yeux, alors s'il y a des volontaires...**

 **Dernière chose : j'ai changé le rating en M à cause du langage un peu gras de Tonton Sirsir, des sous-entendus pas toujours discrets et des passages sur la drogue... Vaut mieux pas prendre de risque. Mais je crois que M, c'est excessif, non ?**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu...**

 **Je vous love (oui, même si on ne se connait pas depuis longtemps :)**


	3. Do u want me

**Vous qui êtes là, qui lisez ces mots, sachez que vous êtes des anges de patience, les êtres les plus adorables de la Terre, devant les pandas roux et les loutres.**

 **Je vais pas m'éterniser plus longtemps, car vous avez suffisamment attendu mais si je peux me permettre, à un moment, je parle d'un morceau, peu avant la fin : "...Lily ralentit le rythme (**)". C'est qu'une suggestion mais si vous êtes chaud, allez sur youtube à ce moment là, tapez "popof do you want me" et sélectionnez la première vidéo, celle avec un fond vert et un éléphant et lisez la fin en écoutant, vous comprendrez peut-être mieux ce que j'essaie de vous dire…**

* * *

 _It wasn't until sunrise that you remembered to look at the stars_

Do u want me

Lily cessa de fixer son écran d'ordinateur pour soupirer. Cela faisait presque deux heures qu'elle faisait des recherches pour Sirius et ne trouvait pas l'argument précis qui leur fallait pour terminer les conclusions avec brio. Elle savait que cela existait pourtant. Elle en avait déjà attendu parler. Ou alors inventait-elle ? Pas impossible non plus.

Elle soupira et s'étira en parcourant des yeux son bureau. Après presque un mois et demi d'acharnement, il était enfin rangé. Tous les dossiers étaient classés par ordre alphabétique, toutes les affaires, les dates avaient été référencées dans un document excel qui était devenu une base de données. Désormais, quand Sirius lui posait une question sur un cas qu'il avait eu à traiter pour savoir une date d'appel, l'avocat de la partie adversaire ou n'importe quoi d'autre, la réponse venait dans la minute qui suivait.

En investissant les lieux, Lily avait fait un travail de titan, ne comptant pas ses heures. Et entre ça, son boulot au supermarché qu'elle avait fini par lâcher au bout d'un mois exténuant, ses soirées avec ses nouveaux amis et ses nuits avec James, Lily arrivait à la fin de l'année sur les rotules. Les dimanches étaient consacrés à rattraper son sommeil en retard et elle dormait quasiment toute la journée. On ne pouvait pas faire des journées de dix-huit heures impunément.

Le mois de novembre avait été pure folie mais maintenant que James était reparti en mission et qu'elle n'avait plus qu'un job, certes à temps plein, mais qu'un seul travail, Lily se retrouvait avec pas mal de temps libre. Et elle ne savait pas si cela lui convenait ou non.

C'était l'inconvénient d'avoir une vie bien remplie : on y prenait très vite goût et plus on en faisait, plus on avait envie d'en faire. Elle avait l'impression de se retrouver désoeuvrée, même si elle passait trois soirs par semaine avec Sirius, Renata, Remus ou Peter. Et Alice, quand elle était là.

En parlant de folie, ça aussi, ça en était. La façon dont elle s'était attachée à ces gens en si peu de temps… C'était presque effrayant. Mais pour la première fois de sa vie, Lily avait la sensation de faire partie d'un groupe et d'être appréciée et reconnue à sa juste valeur. Et mon Dieu, que c'était bon. Chacun d'entre eux lui proposait de passer du temps ensemble et avait l'air de sincèrement aimer sa compagnie.

Lily se leva et se rendit dans le bureau de Sirius qui jouxtait le sien. Pour accéder à son bureau, elle devait fatalement passer par celui de Sirius car, à la base, ce n'était pas un bureau mais un débarras où Sirius entassait ses dossiers.

« Bon, je trouve pas » lui annonça t-elle, le faisant lever les yeux de la montagne de papier qu'il était en train d'étudier. « Je m'y remettrai cet après-midi, après manger, peut-être que j'aurais des idées nouvelles de mots clé.  
\- Bonne idée. Tu vas manger là ? Tu peux me ramener un truc ? » continua-t-il alors que Lily hochait la tête pour confirmer. « Je vais pas avoir le temps.  
\- Bien sûr. Une envie particulière ?  
\- Non, prends-moi comme toi. Mais prends ton temps, je suis pas aux pièces et je ne suis pas encore affamé.  
\- Comme tu voudras. » sourit-elle avant de retourner dans son bureau récupérer son manteau et son sac à main.

Elle quitta le cabinet et s'alluma une cigarette dès qu'elle fût dans la rue. Sirius ne lui avait à aucun moment interdit de faire une pause clope. Mais comme il ne s'arrêtait jamais de bosser, même pas pour se faire un café, Lily culpabilisait à l'idée de prendre dix minutes pour aller s'en griller une.  
On aurait pu croire qu'elle avait ralenti sa consommation. Mais non. C'était même pire. Dès qu'elle se retrouvait à l'air libre, elle fumait clope sur clope. Surtout depuis qu'elle avait les moyens d'acheter des paquets sans vraiment compter.

Lily se mit en marche, direction la boulangerie, un peu plus loin dans la rue qui faisait des sandwichs du tonnerre quand quelqu'un derrière elle l'interpella.

« Lily ! »

La concernée se retourna pour voir qui était le malotru qui osait la contrarier dans sa mission ravitaillement et ne put retenir un sourire quand elle se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait d'Andromeda Tonks, une cousine de Sirius qu'elle avait eu l'occasion de rencontrer alors qu'il travaillait sur une affaire pour elle. Les deux femmes avaient d'ailleurs sympathisé et il leur arrivait régulièrement de discuter sur la messagerie instantanée de Facebook et de se marquer l'une et l'autre sur des articles. Une relation numérique forte qui se concrétisait rarement dans la vie réelle, ceci dit.  
Andromeda arriva à la hauteur de Lily et lui claqua trois bises sur les joues en guise de bonjour avec l'énergie d'un troupeau de bisons en train de charger.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » lui demanda l'arrivante en remontant son sac sur son épaule.

Andromeda était un drôle de personnage, haut en couleur. Au sens littéral. Les trois fois où Lily l'avait vue, celle-ci comprise, la cousine de Sirius portait pas loin de cinq couleurs différentes sur sa tenue. Pas du gris, du marron, du noir ou du bleu marine, non, pas des couleurs sobres. Mais du rouge, du vert, du jaune, du rose. De quoi vous faire saigner les yeux. Pour autant, elle portait bien son arc-en-ciel et parvenait même l'exploit de dégager une certaine élégance. Lily était très admirative.

« Manger. Faim.  
\- Oh, j'y allais justement. Tu veux m'accompagner ? Je dois rejoindre ma soeur. »

Lily n'hésita qu'une demi seconde avant d'accepter et de suivre Andromeda. D'ordinaire, elle prenait un sandwich qu'elle dévorait dans le parc non loin du bureau avant de faire un peu les magasins pour tuer le temps de sa pause déjeuner et s'aérer l'esprit. Déjeuner dans un vrai restaurant changerait agréablement. De plus, elle allait rencontrer une autre cousine de Sirius. Et si celle-ci était du même acabit que lui ou qu'Andromeda, le repas risquait de ne pas être triste.

Le temps d'arriver à la brasserie où Andromeda avait son rendez-vous, Lily avait pu la briefer sur l'avancement de son affaire (qui consistait au rachat d'une entreprise de fabrication de poupées…), ce qui satisfit Andromeda.

Elles pénétrèrent dans un restaurant dont le style se voulait baroque mais qui évoquait plus l'horreur du vide, tout en surcharge et en surabondance. Andromeda salua l'un des serveur et se dirigea vers le fond de la salle où une grande femme blonde semblait attendre. En se rapprochant de la table, Lily étudia celle qu'elle devinait être la soeur d'Andromeda et en conclut qu'elle en était tout l'opposé. Là où Andromeda était excentrique et voyante, sa soeur était élégante et discrète. Son tailleur gris, visiblement de très bonne facture, lui allait à merveille et ses cheveux étaient tirés en un chignon strict. Elle ne semblait pas sa marrer tous les jours. Arrivée à son niveau, Andromeda invita Lily à s'asseoir et fit les présentations :

« Narcissa, voici Lily, qui travaille pour Sirius. Lily, Narcissa, ma soeur. Elle aussi avocate.  
Enchantée » fit Lily, plus pour répondre aux diktats de la politesse que par sincérité car le visage fermé et l'air peu avenant de Narcissa l'intimidaient. D'ailleurs, celle-ci traina un peu pour répondre :  
« Moi de même » puis, en ignorant délibérément Lily pour s'adresser qu'à Andromeda : « ça fait dix minutes que je t'attends.  
Oh la la, je suis désolée, la babysitter de ma fille était en retard. »

Lily écoutait sans dire un mot. Parfois, il arrivait qu'on rencontre des gens et qu'on ne les sentent pas. Narcissa faisait partie de ces gens, de ceux qui laissent une mauvaise première impression. Peut-être était-ce simplement le fait que la cousine de Sirius ne prêtait aucune attention à son existence : elle discutait tranquillement avec Andromeda, ignorant superbement Lily qui, pour se donner une contenance, consulter le menu avec la plus grande des attentions. Elle regrettait déjà d'être venue.

Le serveur vint prendre leur commande et Narcissa lui parla comme si elle l'honorait en lui adressant la parole, le nez en l'air, sans même le regarder. Lily la trouva détestable. Contrairement à Andromeda, qui percevait clairement le malaise de Lily et qui essayait de l'inclure dans la conversation. Mais, systématiquement, Narcissa l'en excluait.

Quand leur plat arrivèrent, Narcissa consultait son téléphone portable en tapant frénétiquement sur l'écran. Puis, subitement, alors qu'Andromeda la questionnait sur l'avancée des travaux de sa maison, Narcissa se décida à remarquer la présence de Lily.

« Alors, comme ça, tu travailles avec Sirius ?  
\- Oui, je… »

Elle hésita à dire qu'elle était son assistante. Quelque chose lui disait que cette information permettrait à Narcissa de la tourner en ridicule. Cependant, Andromeda, ne voyant pas le mal à révéler son statut, finit la phrase de Lily :

« Lily est l'assistante de Sirius. »

Narcissa eut un reniflement de mépris prévisible en dardant sur Lily un regard perçant, qui semblait dire « toi, la petite chose ignare et inculte, tu es assistante ? des gens comptent sur toi ? ». Ou alors Lily était parano.

« Sirius est un âne qui a besoin d'une assistante pour lui faire tout le boulot et dissimuler sa médiocrité.  
\- Oh, Nars, cesse donc. Sirius est un brave gars et un bon avocat.  
\- Non, c'est simplement parce qu'il a Oncle Alphard pour lui couvrir ses arrières. »

Lily serra les dents et se retint de poignarder la petite tartine sur laquelle un morceau de fromage fondait joyeusement. Sirius ? Un avocat médiocre ?

« Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas vrai, sinon, je ne lui aurais pas confié mes intérêts » objecta mollement Andromeda en coupant délicatement une morceau de son entrecôte.  
« Non, ça, c'est parce que tu es bête. Et Lucius t'en veut encore d'ailleurs.  
\- Tu es médisante. Et si Lucius était aussi bon que Sirius, je me serai tournée vers lui.  
\- C'est tout là ton problème, Andro, tu crois tout ce qu'on te raconte. Sirius a déjà prouvé par A + B qu'il n'était pas fiable.  
\- Il ne m'a jamais fait défaut, à moi », claqua sèchement Andromeda, qui commençait visiblement à en avoir ras le bol de cette conversation. « Changeons de sujet.  
\- Avec plaisir, je n'ai pas envie de parler de ce clébard galeux tout le repas », accepta Narcissa en portant une fourchette de haricots verts imprégnés du jus de confit de canard à sa bouche.  
« Bon » fit Lily.

Il était clair qu'au sein de la famille Black, il y avait des dissidences. Mais que Narcissa parle de Sirius de cette manière devant Lily, elle avait du mal à l'encaisser.

De ce qu'elle avait vu, Sirius était un excellent avocat. D'accord, peut-être qu'il ne se vantait pas de ses défaites mais cela ne devait pas être si dramatique que cela. Elle ne comprenait pourquoi Narcissa était si virulente à son égard. Cependant, elle avait raison, se dit Lily. Sirius était un chien. Mais pas au sens où elle l'entendait, elle. Sirius était un chien dans le sens noble du terme : il était d'une loyauté et d'une fidélité indescriptible. Quand il prenait un dossier, il s'y vouait corps et âme et se battait bec et ongles pour défendre les intérêts de son client. Et, par dessus tout, il ne s'avouait jamais vaincu. Lily l'admirait pour cela. Et elle ne supportait pas qu'on en dise du mal.

Elle se leva bien que son assiette soit à moitié vide. Andromeda la regarda en écarquillant les yeux. Narcissa ne lui prêta qu'une attention ennuyée. Décidément, Lily n'avait que peu d'estime pour elle.

« Tu ne finis pas de manger ? » demanda Andromeda, étonnée.  
« Je dois retourner bosser. Mon boss ne peut pas se passer de mon aide » ironisa Lily à l'attention de Narcissa.

Elle enfila son manteau et remercia Andromeda pour son invitation. Alors qu'elle hissait son sac à main sur son épaule après y avoir récupéré son portefeuille, Narcissa lui demanda :

« Il te baise ? »

Lily fût tellement choquée par son outrecuidance qu'elle ne pensa même pas à répondre. Elle se contenta de lui lancer un regard écoeuré avant de rejeter ses longs cheveux couleur cuivre par dessus son épaule et de se diriger vers le comptoir pour payer sa salade.  
Une fois dehors, elle alluma une cigarette, les mains tremblant légèrement. Pour qui cette femme se prenait-elle ? Lui demander si elle couchait avec son patron, non mais c'était scandaleux.

Elle redescendait la rue principale quand elle se rendit compte que, dans sa colère, elle avait oublié de ramener à manger à Sirius. Elle revint sur ses pas et s'arrêta devant l'échoppe qui vendait des plats chinois à emporter. Sans hésiter, elle commanda un porc au caramel avec du riz blanc. Cela conviendrait parfaitement.

Devant le cabinet, elle se ralluma une clope et inspira si profondément que l'âcre fumée lui brûla la gorge et les poumons. Mais au moins, ça faisait du bien. Encore un peu et elle serait à nouveau calme. Ce que pouvait bien penser cette Narcissa de malheur lui importait peu. A ses yeux, Sirius n'avait rien de l'avocat incompétent et dalleux que cette mégère avait décrit. Et son avis et ses commentaires ? Elle pouvait se les carrer au cul pour en faire des plumes.

Lily regrettait simplement de ne pas avoir eu assez de courage (ou de présence d'esprit) de lui faire la remarque quand elle était en face d'elle.

Elle écrasa rageusement son mégot sur la poubelle municipale qui trônait devant la porte du cabinet et rentra. Elle grimpa les escaliers quatre à quatre et pénétra dans les locaux silencieux, tous les associés étant sortis déjeuner. Elle se dirigea vers la kitchenette qui se trouvait à côté des sanitaires. Là, elle renversa le plat à emporter dans une assiette, attrapa un couteau et une fourchette dans un tiroir, remplit un grand verre d'eau et apporta le tout à Sirius. Elle entra dans son bureau sans frapper, le faisant légèrement sursauter.

« Je voulais pas te faire peur » s'excusa Lily en posant l'assiette et les couverts sur le seul bout de bureau qui n'était pas couvert de papier, quasiment derrière l'écran d'ordinateur. « Porc au caramel.  
T'assures, je crevais de faim. T'as bien mangé ? » demanda Sirius en se faisant craquer la nuque.  
« Oui, je retourne bosser » souffla-t-elle en commençant à déboutonner son manteau.  
« Ca va pas ? »

Lily se retourna vers lui et lui dédia un sourire éblouissant.

« Bien sûr que si ».

Elle s'assit sur sa chaise roulante et reprit ses recherches là où elle les avait laissées. Elle tenta de se concentrer pendant plusieurs longues minutes mais en vain. Bon, d'accord, personne n'est jamais vraiment productif le vendredi après-midi, surtout après avoir déjeuné. Mais là, elle était particulièrement distraite. Et elle mit un moment à comprendre d'où cela venait.

« Il te baise ? » avait demandé Narcissa. La question avait semblait si saugrenue à Lily qu'elle n'avait pas jugé bon d'y répondre. Pourtant, perfidement, le doute s'insérait en elle. C'était ce qu'il voulait ? La baiser, je veux dire. Etait-ce pour cela qu'il était si gentil et compréhensif à son égard ? Qu'il lui avait trouvé du boulot ? Pour qu'elle se sente obligée ?  
Bof. Lily lâcha un rire faiblard, honteuse de s'être laissée aller à ce genre de considérations. Il était tout simplement et foncièrement gentil, voilà tout. Et puis, comme si un homme comme Sirius pouvait avoir envie d'une fille comme Lily alors qu'une femme comme Renata l'attendait chez lui ! Cela n'avait tout bonnement aucun sens. Elle se gifla le front et laissa sa main glisser sur ses yeux en soupirant. Ce qu'elle pouvait être pathétique parfois.

Elle reposa sa main sur le clavier et réfléchit à un mot clef à taper. En même temps, elle avait passé beaucoup de temps avec Sirius et Renata depuis que James était reparti en mission et elle avait déjà établi qu'elle était jalouse de leur relation et de leur complicité. Peut-être que c'était la raison qui la faisait délirer ? La frustration et la solitude… Parce qu'elle aussi souhaitait trouver quelqu'un pour former ce genre de couple. Pourquoi en était-elle arrivée à se faire cette réflexion déjà ? Oh et oops. Elle venait de penser à James. Ce qu'elle évitait de faire (sans succès naturellement) quand elle était au travail, son esprit ayant tendance à battre la campagne quand elle y songeait.

Cela faisait trois semaines qu'elle n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de lui. Sirius disait que c'était normal, que quand il partait, il ne devait pas prendre contact avec son entourage et qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle s'inquiète. Ce n'était pas le cas… Bon, si d'accord, un peu, parce que bon, il était on ne savait où à faire on ne savait quoi. Mais, en réalité, il lui manquait. Et ça, c'était horrible. Parce qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle s'attache et parce qu'il ne s'attacherait pas. Sauf que, soyons honnête, le mal était déjà fait. Elle y était déjà attachée. Accrochée même. Merde.

Lily se laissa tomber contre le dossier de son fauteuil à roulette et se balança de droite à gauche, comme pour se bercer. Elle soupira profondément. Elle entendait le bruit caractéristique des feuilles de papier qu'on tourne et retourne en espérant que la solution apparaisse comme par miracle en provenance du bureau de Sirius. Aussi déterminé qu'il était, lui non plus ne semblait pas trouver de solution à son problème.  
Elle culpabilisa légèrement en se disant que lui, au moins, essayait d'être productif alors qu'elle ne pensait qu'à sa vie sentimentale. Mais la Narcissa lui avait mis les nerfs en hyper boule et elle était à fleur de peau. Et si elle lui envoyait un message ? Peut-être que cela calmerait son petit coeur ?

Elle se pencha vers son ordinateur, ouvrit un nouvel onglet à côté de celui de la page de la Cour de cassation et entra URL de Facebook. Utiliser Facebook au boulot, bouh que c'était laid. Un petit 1 rouge apparut immédiatement sur la rubrique des messages et elle fût prise d'un espoir fou, bien vite déçu lorsqu'elle cliqua dessus : il s'agissait d'un message d'Andromeda Black (c'était son nom de jeune fille qui apparaissait sur le réseau social) qui commençait ainsi : « Lily, je te prie d'accepter mes excuses pour ce mi… ». Elle ne put lire la suite, se refusant à l'ouvrir pour ne pas que la notification « vu » apparaisse. Elle n'avait pas l'envie de repenser à ce midi tout de suite. Elle décolérait à peine.

James Potter n'était pas son ami virtuel. Elle accéda donc au profil de Sirius et chercha dans sa liste d'amis celui de James. Putain, il était vraiment beau sur sa photo de profil… Elle cliqua sur le petit encart « message » et une boite de dialogue s'ouvrit. Elle marqua une pause comme pour réfléchir à tout ce qu'elle allait lui dire puis commença à taper :

« Salut James, comment vas-tu ? Je voulais prendre un peu de tes nouvelles, savoir comment ça se passait pour toi… Tu sais quand tu rentres ? Bon, je sais que ce n'est pas évident pour toi de répondre mais si tu pouvais adresser un petit signe de vie, ça serait chouette, haha. Bisous bisous à bientôt ». Ridicule. Elle hésita à cliquer sur « envoyer » comme elle hésita à rajouter « je t'aime à la folie, tu me manques à mort, reviens, je peux pas me vivre sans toi ». Bon, cette dernière partie était tout à fait excessive et inappropriée. Après quelques instants passés à fixer son écran, elle murmura « et puis merde » et envoya le message.

Lily posa son coude sur le bouquin ouvert devant elle et cala son menton dans sa main, tout en continuant de regarder son ordinateur comme si ses yeux avaient le pouvoir de passer au travers, de remonter les câbles électriques et d'arriver là où était James. Elle soupira une nouvelle fois. Elle ramena ses cheveux en une queue de cheval haute et consulta sa montre. 16h05. Oh misère, cela faisait plus de deux heures qu'elle était revenue et qu'elle n'avait rien foutu. Pour autant, vu l'heure, elle savait qu'elle n'arriverait définitivement pas à se concentrer. Elle n'avait plus qu'à tuer le temps, en se rendant un minimum efficace, jusqu'à ce que Sirius lui dise de rentrer chez elle. Elle se leva donc pour classer les quelques dossiers qu'elle avait sorti dans la journée à la demande de son patron ou de sa secrétaire, rangea les codes juridiques à leur place avec beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup de précaution (pas tant parce qu'ils étaient fragiles que parce qu'elle essayait de faire trainer cette tâche le plus longtemps possible). Elle rangea ensuite son bureau, archiva quelques mails, imprima deux trois documents. Et lorsqu'elle eut accompli toutes les actions qui ne demandaient aucun investissement intellectuel, elle se retrouva à nouveau désoeuvrée. Il était 16h27.

A contrecoeur, elle se leva pour aller voir Sirius. Elle le trouva avachi dans son fauteuil, les bras croisés derrière sa tête renversée, les yeux fermés.

« Ca va pas ? » s'inquiéta Lily en s'appuyant contre le chambranle de la porte.  
« Non, ça me gonfle sévère. J'y arrive pas » soupira Sirius sans même ouvrir les yeux.  
« Fais une pause, range ce dossier, tu le reprendras lundi, à tête reposée » suggéra Lily doctement, avec l'air de celle qui sait de quoi elle parle.  
« T'as raison. Viens on se casse ?  
\- On se casse ?  
\- Ouais, on se déclare en week-end, on va faire un tour et on rentre.  
\- On rentre où ?  
\- Bah, tu viens pas à la maison ce soir ? »

Evidemment que si, elle allait « à la maison » tous les vendredis soir depuis qu'elle avait commencé à bosser. Mais c'était bien la première fois qu'il lui proposait de sortir du cabinet avant que le soleil ne soit couché. Pour dire vrai, le plus souvent, il venait dans son bureau vers dix-huit heures et lui disait simplement « sushis ce soir ? », ce qui s'avérait être un nom de code pour traduire le fait qu'il allait bosser tard et que, par conséquent, elle aussi.

« Ouais, allons-y. »

De toutes façons, elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer.

oOo

« Ren n'est pas là ? » demanda Lily en découvrant la maison de Sirius plongée dans l'obscurité. D'ordinaire, sa femme rentrait vers dix-neuf heures trente et essayait de rivaliser avec le palais de Versailles.  
« Non, elle est partie chez sa mère pour aider à préparer les vingt-cinq ans de sa soeur. Tu te rappelles, elle en a parlé hier. » lui demanda Sirius en sortant de sa voiture. Lily l'imita en réfléchissant. Renata en avait-elle parlé ? Si oui, pourquoi ne s'en souvenait-elle pas ?

Ah… cela lui revenait. Elle était en train de s'engueuler avec Pétunia par SMS et elle était plus focalisée sur son téléphone que sur les conversations réelles.

Sirius déverrouilla la porte d'entrée et laissa entrer Lily d'abord. C'était étrange de se retrouver dans la maison de Ren et Sirius sans Ren. Cela semblait presque… contre-nature. Lily enleva son manteau et le posa sur une chaise de la salle à manger comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire désormais puis elle quitta ses chaussures. Elle se sentait chez elle ici et agissait comme tel.

« Lily ! » appela Sirius depuis la cuisine, « on commande des sushis ? Y a rien à bouffer !  
\- NON ! hurla Lily en se rapprochant avant de rire de sa propre réaction, « les sushis, » expliqua-t-elle pour justifier sa véhémence, « c'est quand on bosse tard au cabinet. Si on commande des sushis, j'aurais l'impression d'être encore au boulot alors qu'on a séché cet après-midi…  
\- T'as raison. Pizza ?  
\- Vendu. »

Après avoir brièvement débattu pour savoir quelles garnitures choisir, Sirius décapsula deux bières et ils se vautrèrent dans un canapé et Lily alluma la télé. Quand la pizza arriva, ils étaient tous les deux dans un état semi-comateux.

Au risque de se répéter, songea Lily, c'était étrange de se retrouver dans cette maison qu'avec Sirius. Il y avait toujours du monde d'ordinaire. Être en tête avec Sirius, loin d'être désagréable, était complètement inhabituel.

« Tu restes à la bière ou tu veux du vin avec la pizza ? » demanda Sirius alors qu'il revenait avec deux assiettes.  
« Vin, ça changera » décida Lily.

Ils mangèrent en silence, devant NCIS, sans que cela soit gênant. Ils avaient passé la fin de l'après-midi en ville, à faire les magasins avant de prendre un café en terrasse pour profiter des décorations de Noël et ils n'avaient eu de cesse de discuter de tout et de rien. Ils se connaissaient désormais suffisamment pour pouvoir rester tranquilles sans se mettre mal à l'aise.

C'était rigolo d'ailleurs de faire les magasins avec un homme, une première pour Lily. Surtout avec Sirius, qui avait un goût très sûr autant en matière de mode masculine que féminine. Sur ses conseils, Lily avait acheté une petite robe noire qui pouvait se révéler assez sexy et qu'elle n'aurait certainement pas considéré si elle avait été seule. Toujours bon d'avoir un deuxième avis.

Lily s'était blottie contre l'accoudoir et après avoir subrepticement grappillé du canapé pour étendre ses jambes sur Sirius, elle s'endormit, étendue de tout son long.  
Elle se réveilla plus tard. La télévision était éteinte et une couverture la recouvrait jusqu'au menton. Mais le détail le plus surprenant, c'était Sirius, avachi sur elle. A la lumière des guirlandes qui ornaient le sapin de Noël, il semblait si bien dormir qu'elle n'osa pas le déranger bien qu'il semble dans une position des plus inconfortables. Elle sourit en rejoignant Moprhée.

oOo

Lily émergea difficilement. Tous ses muscles étaient raides et elle était frigorifiée. Elle était toujours allongée mais, Sirius, dans son sommeil, s'était faufilé dans son dos, entre elle et le dossier du canapé et avait même passé un bras autour de sa taille. Mmh, délicate situation. Tendancieuse même. Gênante et inappropriée aussi. Merde. Ses doutes de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire et elle se maudit de ne pas être rentrée chez elle. Que dirait Renata si elle les voyait tous les deux dans cette position ? Lily était mortifiée.

Elle essaya de s'extraire du canapé sans réveiller Sirius mais celui-ci, la sentant bouger, resserra son étreinte sur elle pour la maintenir immobile en grognant. Merde, merde, merde. Comment allait-elle faire ?

Au bout d'un moment, la chanson kitsch qui servait de sonnerie au téléphone de Sirius retentit. « You are the Dancing Queen, young and sweet, only seventeen… ». La sonnerie de Renata. Les notes s'égrainaient dans le salon encore obscur et Sirius ne bronchait pas. Le téléphone se tut et le silence fût assourdissant. Puis ABBA redonna de la voix. Lily se contorsionna alors pour secouer Sirius.

« Sirius ! Ton téléphone ! »

Le concerné marmonna encore, mécontent d'être tiré de son sommeil. Puis, il sembla percuter. Il tendit le bras pour attraper son iPhone, resté sur la table basse, à des kilomètres de lui, libérant enfin Lily. Il parvint à décrocher juste avant la dernière tonalité et s'éloigna autant que faire se peut de Lily pour prendre la conversation avec la voix rauque de celui qui se réveille.

« Allo ? … Mmmh, à l'instant… moui, d'accord… (petit rire endormi) Oui, elle est là. Non, on s'est endormi comme des patates sur le canapé. » Il tâta grossièrement la cuisse de Lily à travers le plaid. « Non, elle est toujours habillée. Et moi, mon caleçon… ». Il éclata de rire qui ressemblait, à s'y méprendre à un aboiement de chien, le rire caractéristique de Sirius. « Banane ! C'est bon… Le temps d'émerger, de déjeuner, de me préparer, de ramener Lily et de prendre la route… M'attendez pas avant treize heures… A tout à l'heure. » Et il raccrocha.

Aussitôt, il revint se lover contre Lily. Pas sereine, elle se laisse pourtant faire. Parce que, si elle était tout à fait honnête, c'était très agréable, les câlins, au réveil. De plus, elle avait toujours voulu ce genre d'amitié avec un garçon, de celle où l'on peut avoir des démonstrations d'affection de ce type sans qu'il y ait de quiproquo. Et la conversation qu'elle avait capté entre Sirius et Renata laissait à penser qu'il n'y avait aucun problème. N'est-ce pas ?

« T'as bien dormi ? » s'enquit Lily au bout d'un moment.  
« Comme un bébé. Et toi ?  
\- J'aurais pu si un ours ne m'avait pas ronflé dans les oreilles toute la nuit.  
\- Qui a ronflé ?  
\- Toi !  
\- Moi ? Impossible. Je ne ronfle jamais. »

Elle ne savait pas s'il avait ronflé ou non étant donné qu'elle avait dormi comme un loir. Mais visiblement, qu'elle le lui dise l'ennuyait. Et rien de tel que de taquiner un petit chat mal réveillé pour commencer la journée.

Ils finirent par émerger, se lever, déjeuner, se préparer, ramener Lily et prendre la route.

Avant onze heures, Lily fût chez elle. Et pour la première fois depuis un moment, elle allait passer le week-end toute seule, les trois garçons et Renata étant conviés dans la famille de Ren pour les vingt-cinq ans de sa petite soeur. Pour la première fois depuis un moment, Lily se retrouve dépourvue. Et un peu triste, il fallait l'admettre…

oOo

« Bon. Que font les gens le samedi ? » se demanda Lily à haute voix alors qu'elle était plantée au milieu de son appartement, sans savoir quoi faire. « Ménage ? » Elle regarda autour d'elle, avisa la vaisselle sale dans l'évier, le tapis qui aurait bien eu besoin d'un bon coup d'aspirateur, la poussière sur ses bibliothèques… « Mouais, ménage ce sera. »

Elle se pencha sur son ordinateur, qui trônait fièrement sur la table basse devant le canapé et ouvrit Itunes. Elle sélectionna un morceau de musique un peu dynamique et entreprit de ranger. Elle y passa un bon moment, une sorte de grand ménage de printemps… mais en hiver.

Alors qu'elle vaporisait du shampoing à tapis sur son canapé, elle songea que les fêtes de fin d'année étaient toutes proches. C'était toujours une période délicate à passer pour Lily car elle renvoyait fatalement à une idée de la famille et que sa seule famille se constituait de Pétunia… Qui ne prendrait jamais le risque de l'inviter puisqu'elle préférait convier la famille de son mari et que Lily n'était pas assez bien pour eux…

En réalité, depuis le décès de ses parents, Lily passait les fêtes seules et s'arrangeait généralement pour travailler le 24 et le 31 décembre afin de libérer ceux qui avaient des obligations sociales. Puis elle rentrait chez elle pour se pelotonner sur son canapé, regarder un film et aller se coucher à minuit. C'était triste mais c'était aussi la réalité.

Lily fit une pause café/clope. Cette année serait différente, songea-t-elle avec délectation.  
Renata l'avait d'ores et déjà conviée à fêter Noël chez elle, alors qu'elle invitait sa famille. « Une famille turbulente et bruyante mais adorable » avait-elle jugé bon d'ajouter. Lily s'était sentie gênée par cette invitation, elle ne voulait surtout pas abuser de la générosité et de la gentillesse de son amie mais quand celle-ci lui avait dit que la famille de Sirius refusait systématiquement ses invitations et que Remus prenait toujours part au repas, elle n'avait plus eu l'impression de s'incruster à un repas de famille. « Puis, de toute façon, tu es de la famille maintenant » avait conclu Ren en lui tendant trois kilos de pommes de terre à éplucher. Lily avait eu le coeur gonflé d'amour.

Pour le Nouvel an aussi, elle avait des projets, une première. Rien de très original : elle allait passer la soirée avec le groupe. Mais le fait qu'elle ait une soirée prévue pour le 31 décembre, c'était ça l'innovation. Et apparemment, de ce qu'elle avait glané, les soirées du nouvel an étaient toujours fantastiques. De la folie furieuse. Elle avait hâte. Mais alors vraiment hâte. Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle attendait fin décembre avec impatience (aussi, un peu, parce que le cabinet fermait entre Noël et Nouvel an et qu'elle allait pouvoir avoir des vacances).

oOo

Lily enfila un gros pull en laine qui en avait vu d'autres et dégagea ses cheveux encore mouillés par sa douche du col. Puis elle se vautra dans son canapé qui sentait le propre et le frais après sa frénésie ménagère. Elle attrapa son ordinateur pour lancer la musique et vagabonder un peu sur internet.

Elle s'ennuyait ferme en ce samedi soir et elle avait oublié comment elle occupait ses soirées avant.

« Tu te faisais aussi chier, ma fille, mais tu t'en rendais pas compte » se morigéna-t-elle en ouvrant Youtube. Des vidéos de chats, deux trois nouveaux morceaux, quelques informations et il fut l'heure de songer à manger. Tandis qu'elle sortait une casserole, son téléphone sonna, signalant un message. Elle se rua dessus.

« Pauvre et pathétique fille ».

C'était un message de Renata, une photo très exactement qui montrait Sirius, Remus et une jeune fille qui ressemblait trop à Ren pour ne pas en déduire qu'il s'agissait de sa soeur, de la chantilly et des tranches de clémentine plein le visages, complètement hilares, suivie d'un commentaire de Ren : « ILS VONT ME TUER (de rire) ! ». Lily sourit franchement en étudiant la photo et réprima un élan de jalousie. Elle aurait adoré être avec eux pour faire une bataille de nourriture. « Tu dois pas t'ennuyer » répondit-elle. « Jamais avec tous ceux là ».

Puis elle envoya une nouvelle photo sur laquelle figurait une dame d'un âge certain, deux jeunes filles brunes et un homme de belle stature s'enlaçant les uns les autres en riant « ma mère, mes deux soeurs et mon frère » puis « il aime les rousses, si jamais t'en as marre du petit Jamie ». « Trêve de conneries, on passe à table, bisous d'amour ».

Les messages s'étaient enchaînés les uns à la suite des autres sans que Lily puisse vraiment les analyser. Après observation attentive de la photo, elle parvint à la conclusion que le frère de Ren était plutôt bel homme dans un genre qui n'avait rien à voir avec James. Oui, cela faisait au moins un quart d'heure qu'elle n'avait pas pensé à lui.

oOo

Noël était venu et parti sans heurt, si ce n'est les maux de ventre à cause de toute la nourriture ingérée et les fous rires. Jamais Lily n'avait passé un réveillon aussi joyeux.

Toutefois, Noël ou non, ce qui était vraiment le plus attendu, c'était le réveillon du Nouvel An.

Lily et Renata avaient passé le 31 décembre dans la cuisine, à préparer toutes sortes d'amuse-bouches et de verrines, pour la soirée. Les garçons avaient été mis en contribution à grand renfort de « SIRIUS ! J'AI OUBLIE LA FARINE, VA M'EN ACHETER IMMEDIATEMENT ! » et au diable les règles élémentaires de politesse. Les filles étaient dans l'urgence, tout se devait d'être parfait.

Et ça en avait tout l'air : les garçons avaient repoussé la grande table de la salle à manger contre un mur et garni d'une belle nappe blanche. Des orchidées roses en pot servaient de décoration au milieu de la dizaine d'assiettes qui contenaient des mets différents. Les canapés avaient été déplacés afin de former un grand espace convivial autour de la cheminée, l'ordinateur était branché aux enceintes, tout ce qui était susceptible d'être brisé dans une maladresse avait été caché et Sirius et Remus avaient revêtu leurs plus beaux atours. Il était 20h, il ne restait plus beaucoup de temps aux filles pour se préparer avant l'arrivée des premiers invités.

Lily et Renata étaient en train de se maquiller dans la salle de bains de Renata quand Sirius déboula comme un jeune chien fou. Lily ne put retenir un sourire devant sa mine enchantée ; on avait vraiment l'impression que le Père Noël venait de passer en retard ! Elle se retourna vers le miroir pour terminer d'appliquer du mascara sur son oeil droit.

« Poooooh, comme vous êtes bonnes, les filles ! » s'exclama Sirius et Lily pouvait voir dans le reflet du miroir qu'il était en train de les détailler des pieds à la tête avec un regard appréciateur. Il alla même jusqu'à palper le derrière de Renata, sans vergogne, sans pudeur. Elle lui donna une petite tape sur la main, sa répulsion démentit par son rire joyeux et attendri.

Sirius enserra la taille de Renata et lui déposa un baiser dans le cou. Lily brancha son fer à lisser pour masquer son embarras. Elle adorait l'intimité qu'ils avaient mais elle était toujours gênée d'en être le seul témoin direct.

« Tu sais ce que Peter m'a dit ? » demanda ensuite Sirius à Renata, tentant de chuchoter mais bien incapable de le faire tant il était surexcité.  
« Non, quoi ? » répondit simplement Renata, avec la patience d'une mère devant son enfant hyperactif.  
« Il a chopé des Détraqueurs, il a dit qu'il pourrait en apporter ce soir, si ça nous disait… »

Au contraire de Sirius, trop agité, Lily perçut immédiatement le changement chez Renata. La jeune femme se raidit de manière bien visible, son sourire disparut en un battement de cil et les traits de son visage se durcirent. Elle foudroya Sirius à travers le reflet mais ce dernier rata aussi ce second avertissement. Lily entreprit de fouiller sa trousse à maquillage, bien qu'elle ait fini de se pomponner, pour se donner une contenance. Elle eut l'impression qu'un ange passait dans la salle de bains, tant le silence de Renata devenait pesant.

Au bout de ce qui sembla une éternité, Renata inspira profondément à travers ses dents et lâcha, d'un ton rien moins qu'agressif :

« Tu plaisantes j'espère ?! »

Ce coup-ci, Sirius comprit que quelque chose clochait. Il arrêta de mordiller la nuque de sa compagne et releva la tête. Il eut l'air étonné par le changement d'attitude de la jeune fille.

« Ben quoi ? » demanda-t-il avec toute la naïveté dont il était capable.

Erreur fatale, analysa Lily alors que les yeux de Renata jetaient des éclairs. Elle envisagea un instant de s'esquiver mais Sirius, toujours accroché aux hanches de Renata bloquait le passage. Elle s'empara de ses plaques alors même qu'elles n'étaient pas chaudes et entreprit de se lisser furieusement les cheveux avec toute la concentration donc elle était capable. C'est alors que Renata explosa (et confirma ainsi une des première intuition de Lily : Renata était la fille la plus gentille du monde mais il fallait clairement pas lui chier dans les bottes).

« Est-ce que tu te fous de ma gueule ? » brailla-t-elle en se libérant de l'étreinte de Sirius pour lui faire face. « Avec tout ce qu'on endure en ce moment, tu veux vraiment qu'on reprenne de la drogue ? »

Sirius tenta de baragouiner une défense mais elle ne lui en laissa pas le temps, préférant enchainer directement : « Ecoute-moi bien, parce que je ne le dirai qu'une fois : si tu t'avises de dire à Peter de ramener de l'ecstasy dans cette maison, je me barre sur le champs et tu ne me reverras plus jamais. »

Elle ne hurlait même pas et c'était encore plus effrayant. Elle était d'une froideur polaire qui ne laissait aucune place à la confusion : elle pensait exactement ce qu'elle venait de dire. Sur ces mots, elle bouscula Sirius pour sortir de la salle de bains, un oeil toujours en l'attente d'être maquillé et se dirigea vers son lit où elle avait déposé la jolie robe bleue qu'elle comptait porter ce soir. Elle dénoua son peignoir et le laissa tomber à ses pieds sans se soucier de la présence de Sirius et de Lily pour se glisser dans la robe. Elle tenta tant bien que mal de remonter toute seule sa fermeture éclair mais en vain. Sirius fit alors un pas dans la chambre, dans une proposition tacite de l'aider mais Renata, d'un oeil noir, le coupa dans son élan. Sans un mot supplémentaire, il leva les mains et bâtit en retraite vers le salon.

Renata revint dans la salle de bains, se planta devant le miroir et respira un grand coup. Puis elle retint son souffle. Longtemps. Très longtemps. Lily commença à s'inquiéter quand son amie se décida enfin à exhaler. Renata se regarda dans le miroir et finit par se décocher un doux sourire, qui ne laissait rien paraître de l'état de fureur dans lequel elle était trente secondes auparavant.

« Tu peux m'aider à fermer ma robe, s'il te plait ? » demanda Renata à Lily de sa voix chaleureuse habituelle.  
« Bien sûr ».

Après ça, elles continuèrent à se préparer dans la joie et la bonne humeur, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Mais Lily venait de découvrir une chose importante sur son amie : elle savait encore mieux cacher ses sentiments qu'elle. Et c'était dérangeant, songea-t-elle en terminant de se lisser les mèches de devant, car cela voulait dire que, très probablement, elle ne la connaissait pas aussi bien que ce qu'elle croyait, malgré les soirées passées à se raconter leur vie, leur passé, leurs espoirs et leurs rêves.

Mais pire que tout, Maman et Papa s'étaient disputés. Et ça, ça n'augurait rien de bon pour la nouvelle année à venir.

oOo

« 10 ! 9 ! 8 ! 7 ! … »

Le décompte venait de commencer. La plupart des invités étaient arrivés et la maison grouillait de monde, résonnait de rire et embaumait le champagne. Le buffet que les deux filles avaient eu tant de mal à préparer n'était plus qu'un vague souvenir et on avait arrêter la musique pour mieux pouvoir compter les secondes jusqu'à la nouvelle année.

Lily était accrochée au bras de Remus et Alice, tant pour garder l'équilibre que pour les avoir sous la mains pour pouvoir les embrasser en premier à minuit. Cependant, elle ne put s'empêcher de remarquer le rapprochement de Sirius vers Renata : il avait l'air déterminé à être le premier à lui souhaiter la bonne année.

« 3 ! 2 ! 1 ! BONNE ANNEE ! »

Les cris résonnèrent de tous les côtés et Lily agrippa le cou de Remus pour planter sur sa joue le plus gros baiser de toute l'histoire des gros baisers. Elle lui hurla « Bonne année » et réserva le même sort à Alice. Puis ce fût le tour de Peter. Elle n'attendait plus qu'une chose, c'était que Sirius et Renata se décollent l'un de l'autre pour leur donner tous ses voeux mais elle prenait son mal en patience car les voir se réconcilier était bien plus important encore que de leur faire savoir à quel point ils comptaient pour elle et combien elle était heureuse de les avoir trouver, à ce moment de sa vie où elle en avait tant besoin.

Dès qu'ils donnèrent l'illusion de s'éloigner un peu l'un de l'autre, elle se jeta sur eux, passa ses bras autour de leur cou et embrassa Renata puis Sirius, puis Renata puis Sirius.

« Bonne année, mes chatons. Je vous souhaite le plus grand bonheur de la Terre !  
« A toi aussi, ma biche, tout le bonheur du monde » retourna Sirius en l'enlaçant.  
« Si vous saviez comme je vous aime !  
« J'en connais une qui commence à être pompette » remarqua Renata avec un sourire en serrant Lily contre elle.  
« Un peu… Mais surtout, Bébé est content que Papa et Maman se soient réconciliés ».

Sirius et Renata échangèrent un regard complice puis se tournèrent vers Lily, qui ne les avait pas lâché.

« Bébé peut être tranquille, Maman et Papa s'aiment de tout leur coeur. Et ce n'est pas une petite dispute qui va changer ça. »

Lily éclata de rire, complètement rassurée par ces mots cette fois, et se décida à les libérer. Ils échangèrent encore des voeux de bonne année avec les personnes qu'ils croisaient puis Sirius déboucha une bouteille de champagne dans un « PLOP ! » retentissant. Les coupes tintèrent et on remonta la musique. Lily se surpris à se dandiner sur l'air que crachaient les enceintes.

Après cela, quelqu'un éteignit les lumières et on poussa le volume encore plus fort. Une fois que sa coupe de champagne fût une nouvelle fois remplie, Lily s'esquiva dehors, désirant prendre l'air et fumer une clope.

Minuit étant passé, elle se décida à quitter ses talons hauts pour enfiler ses baskets blanches. Avec sa petite robe noire et ses collants noirs, cela lui donnait ce côté décalé à la mode en ce moment. Et c'était carrément plus confortable.

Dehors, il ne faisait pas si froid. Tous les fumeurs semblaient s'être donnés le mot pour se retrouver à ce moment précis dehors et le bruit des bavardages était assourdissant.

Lily s'alluma une clope et s'éloigna dans le jardin pour trouver un peu de calme. Enfin ! 2016 était là et cette année s'annonçait belle. Elle laissait derrière elle les malheurs et les galères de 2015 et décida de profiter à fond de cette nouvelle année. Elle tira sur sa cigarette et leva les yeux au ciel obstrué par les nuages. Ce n'était pas la nuit radieuse, pleine d'étoiles qu'elle souhaitait mais cela n'avait pas d'importance. C'était la première nuit de l'année, la première nuit du reste de sa vie, comme le voulait la formule. Et elle avait bien l'intention de vivre 2016 comme un nouveau départ : nouveau boulot, nouveaux amis… Manquait plus que quelqu'un pour faire battre son coeur et cela serait enfin la perfection !

« Ah, tu es là ! Ren te cherche partout ! »

Lily se retourna immédiatement vers la personne qui venait de parler. Il s'agissait de Roy, le frère ainé de Renata, assez charmant avec sa chemise blanche et son jeans brute, malgré l'aspect un peu débraillé qu'il avait désormais (et qu'il n'avait pas en arrivant). Lily lui offrit un doux sourire, ravie de le voir là. Elle finit sa flûte de champagne.

« Trouvée ! Allons-y ».

Elle fit un pas en direction de la maison, sa clope pas encore finie, lorsque Roy l'intercepta en posant sa main sur son bras. Lily le regarda, songeuse. Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que t-il que cette histoire ? Car, à la lumière des réverbères, elle pouvait voir ses yeux briller et son sourire s'élargir davantage. Elle savait donc ce qui allait se passer. Il allait l'embrasser. Après tout, à aucun moment, il ne lui avait caché qu'elle lui plaisait. Il allait l'embrasser et elle disposait d'une seconde pour déterminer si elle voulait qu'il le fasse ou non. D'un côté non, elle ne voulait pas. Parce qu'il avait l'air d'un mec bien, que c'était le frère de Renata, qu'il avait l'air de l'apprécier et parce qu'elle, elle ne voulait embrasser que James. Mais d'un autre côté… La dernière personne qu'elle avait embrassé, c'était James justement, qu'elle voulait recommencer pour toute sa vie mais qu'elle savait pertinemment qu'aucune relation pourrait être possible avec lui. Alors peut-être qu'embrasser un autre homme pourrait lui permettre de se le sortir de la tête ? Le jeu en valait la chandelle, décida Lily en se penchant imperceptiblement vers Roy, dans une invitation tacite à accomplir ce pour quoi il était venu la chercher.

Et le brave garçon ne se fit pas prier. Ni une ni deux, il passa son bras autour de la taille de Lily, l'autre autour de son cou et colla sa bouche contre la sienne. Lily, sans faire gaffe à sa clope allumée ou à sa flûte de champagne lui rendit son étreinte et fût la première à darder la langue entre ses lèvres pour approfondir le baiser.  
Baiser qui dura un moment et qui, bien que sans être aussi transcendant que les baisers qu'elle avait pu échanger avec James, fût fort agréable.

Ils se séparèrent après quelques baisers plus légers et Roy escorta Lily vers la maison sans enlever son bras d'autour d'elle. Quand ils parvinrent à la terrasse, personne ne fit attention à eux, sauf Remus, installé seul sur un banc, qui, à en juger l'odeur, fumait une cigarette qui faisait rire. Il haussa les sourcils deux fois de manière suggestive avant d'éclater de rire. Lily s'excusa rapidement auprès de Roy avec un « je te retrouve plus tard » et fila vers Remus avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit.

Elle se laissa tomber sans grâce aux cotés de Remus, plus sur lui d'ailleurs que sur le banc, une jambe reposant sur ses genoux. La position n'avait rien de classe mais elle ne s'était pas posée depuis qu'elle s'était réveillée et elle commençait à être épuisée. Elle voulut boire une gorgée de champagne mais son verre se révéla vide. Et l'idée même de se trainer jusqu'à l'intérieur de la maison pour recharger lui était insupportable. Elle s'enfonça davantage dans le Remusbanc.

« Alors, alors, petite coquine, ça chasse ? » chuchota Remus en tendant à Lily son verre. Elle le renifla, détermina qu'il s'agissait de vodka tonic et en but une grande rasade, manquant ainsi de s'étouffer tant la boisson était corsée.  
« T'es un grand malade, tu sais » crachouilla-t-elle en tentant de retrouver son souffle.  
« Ren sait que tu courtises son frère ?  
\- C'est lui qui me courtise. Et elle cherche à me pousser dans ses bras depuis Noël…  
\- Bah c'est cool, c'est un chouette gars.  
\- Mmh, peut-être. »

Elle leva la main pour tirer une dernière taffe sur sa cigarette mais se rendit compte que le mégot avait disparu. Elle fonça les sourcils : elle avait du le laisser tomber par mégarde dans le jardin. Elle fit donc comprendre à Remus qu'elle voulait la sienne en tendant la main vers lui. Il lui fit donc passer son joint, non sans la prévenir :

« Attention, il est bien chargé. »

Faisant fi de son avertissement, Lily tira longuement sur la cigarette d'un genre un peu spéciale et manqua une fois de plus de décéder à cause d'une quinte de toux.

« T'es excessif, comme mec, un peu » remarqua Lily en reprenant une latte.  
« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?  
\- Tes boissons, tes joints, tout est ultra chargé.  
\- C'est que t'es une petite nature, voilà tout » rit-il et elle pouvait sentir toutes les vibrations provoquées par son rire se répercuter dans son corps.

Elle n'avait pas l'habitude du canabis, elle n'aimait même pas le goût que cela laissait dans la bouche. Mais cela n'avait pas d'importance ce soir. Car elle était bien décidée à s'amuser et à lâcher prise. Elle prit une dernière bouffée et rendit le joint à Remus.

« Alors, toi et Roy, hein… » reprit Remus en tirant sur ce qu'il restait de sa cigarette.  
« Ouais, non, je sais pas.  
\- Pourquoi pas ?  
\- C'est pas lui qui m'intéresse, tu sais… » confessa-t-elle à voix basse, avec le secret espoir qu'il ne l'ait pas entendu. Mais c'était sans compter l'ouïe fine, digne d'un loup, de Remus.  
\- James.  
\- Encore et toujours » souffla Lily en laissant sa tête aller en arrière. Elle soupira un grand coup.

Si elle devait être honnête, elle devait admettre qu'il lui manquait et qu'elle avait hâte qu'il rentre pour qu'ils reprennent les choses là où elles s'étaient arrêtées. Tout en ayant conscience que ça n'irait jamais bien loin.

« Tu sais, Lily, j'adore James et j'admets sans problème que tu lui conviendrais parfaitement, tu saurais canaliser ses excès et le poser un peu. Mais ça ne marchera pas…  
\- Gné… Je sais. »

Ils restèrent encore quelques instants comme ça avant que Lily ne commence à se trémousser sur l'air du morceau qui filtrait à travers la porte ouverte. Elle ne parvenait pas à identifier la chanson bien qu'elle en raffole. Quand soudain, la lumière se fit. Elle se redressa brutalement, bourlinguant au passage le verre que tenait Remus. Un peu de vodka se renversa sur sa robe. Elle l'essuya d'un geste distrait de la main en se remettant debout.

« Viens danser avec moi » ordonna Lily en tendant sa main à Remus qui la regarda comme si elle était folle.  
« Je ne danse pas.  
\- Et moi j'adore cette chanson et tu vas danser avec moi. » objecta-t-elle en le saisissant par le bras pour l'inciter à se lever.

Remus éclata de rire et s'enfonça davantage dans son siège. Lily lutta en vain avant de renoncer.

« Si tu bouge pas, je boude pour toujours !  
\- Pour toujours, vraiment ?  
\- Pour l'éternité.  
\- Devant une telle menace, je ne peux que m'incliner » capitula Remus en se relevant.

Ils entrèrent ensemble dans la maison obscure. Des gens discutaient sur les canapés, d'autres rodaient autour du buffet en deuil et la majeure partie des gens dansaient. Lily, entrainant Remus par la main, se faufila au milieu des danseurs et commença à agiter les hanches.

« Ce morceau me donne toujours une envie monstre de danser ! » expliqua-t-elle à Remus qui se balançait vaguement d'un pied sur l'autre, sans suivre le rythme de la musique.  
« C'est quoi ? je reconnais pas ! » brailla-t-il à son oreille pour essayer de couvrir le bruit de la musique.  
« Hey boy, hey girl de Chemical Borthers » hurla-t-elle en retour avec un accent anglais ridicule. Elle éclata de rire et accéléra le mouvement.

Elle était bien là, à sa place. Encore un de ces instants parfaits, bénis par l'Univers, un de ces instants où tout semble être comme il se doit. Elle savoura le moment et son sourire radieux faisait trois fois le tour de sa tête. Remus, attendri, ne put s'empêcher de lui déposer un gros baiser sur la joue.

« T'es géniale, Lily !  
\- Toi aussi ! »

La chanson changea et l'ambiance aussi. Le morceau qui passait désormais instaurait une ambiance un peu plus profonde, presque délétère et Lily ralentit le rythme (**). Elle regarda Remus, qui avait fermé les yeux, portait son verre à ses lèvres, ses petits balancements enfin raccord avec le rythme.

« Hé, Remus, je peux te poser une question ? » demanda Lily dans l'oreille de son partenaire de danse.  
« Ouais, quoi ? »  
« Pourquoi ils t'appellent le loup-garou ? »

Remus ouvrit les yeux et les planta dans ceux de Lily et malgré la chiche lumière, elle eut la sensation qu'il la jaugeait, comme pour déterminer si elle était digne d'entendre son secret. Il hocha finalement la tête.

« Viens, on va remplir les verres et on se trouve un endroit plus calme pour discuter. »

Ils se dirigèrent vers la table. Lily prit un autre gobelet ayant égaré sa flûte à champagne. Remus leur servit deux vodkas bien corsées et avant de s'éclipser dehors, Lily pécha son paquet de cigarettes et son briquet dans son sac à main, commodément caché sous le buffet.

Alors qu'elle allait franchir la porte pour rejoindre Remus, Roy l'intercepta. Une fois de plus.

« Tu danses avec moi ? » lui proposa-t-il au creux de l'oreille.  
« Après, je vais discuter un peu avec Remus, là et je viens après. »

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et s'esquiva. Remus s'était retranché sur les transats au bord de la piscine, et en grimpant les quelques marches pour le rejoindre, Lily ne put que constater qu'elle n'était plus « un peu pompette » mais « carrément bourrée ». Constat qui la fit rire, naturellement. Elle chancela plus qu'elle ne marcha vers Remus et s'installa à côté de lui, en tailleur, sans se soucier de sa tenue.

« J'écoute » affirma-t-elle en sortant une cigarette du paquet qu'elle tenait à la main, en offrant une à Remus au passage. Il secoua la tête et fouilla dans ses poches pour extraire un paquet de tabac à rouler, des feuilles slim et un petit sachet zippé contenant de la weed.

Hypnotisée par les mouvements nets et précis qu'il effectuait malgré son taux d'alcoolisation évident, Lily rata le début de sa phrase.

« … pas dit les autres ?  
\- Ils ont pas voulu, disant que c'était ta vie privée. Et je suis d'accord, je préfère que ce soit toi qui me racontes si tu en as envie.  
\- Y a pas de quoi faire des mystères en fait, c'est juste que j'aime pas en parler parce que les gens ont tendance à me regarder d'une manière différente ensuite, quand ils savent.  
\- Savent quoi ?  
\- En gros » commença Remus en effritant une tête de marijuana au dessus du tabac qu'il venait d'installer sur une feuille à cigarette, « quand j'étais gamin, à l'école où j'ai rencontré James, Sirius et Peter, j'étais malade. Je voulais pas le dire parce que les gamins sont méchants et que je voulais pas être considéré comme un pestiféré. Les profs étaient au courant, mais pas mes copains de classe. Et comme j'étais un gamin effacé… » il roula entre ses doigts le tabac et l'herbe et forma un cône dont il lécha l'extrémité pour le sceller. Il prit une cigarette dans le paquet de Lily pour tasser le tout, la remit à sa place et emprunta son briquet pour l'allumer. Il exhala une longue bouffée avant de continuer : « personne n'avait remarqué mes absences régulières. Sauf les trois zygotos là.  
\- Et j'imagine qu'ils ont commencé à te traquer pour savoir où tu disparaissais.  
\- Exactement. Je leur ai rien dit mais on a commencé à passer du temps ensemble et on s'asseyait de plus en plus fréquemment ensemble en cours. Et plus j'apprenais à les connaître, plus j'avais peur que mes premiers vrais copains fondent comme neige au soleil quand ils apprendraient.  
\- Pourquoi ? T'avais quoi ? C'était contagieux ?  
\- Non, c'était un cancer, je t'épargne les détails. J'étais bête, surtout que ça allait pas t'attarder à se voir puisque je commençais à perdre mes cheveux à cause de la chimio que je subissais tous les vingt-huis jours…  
\- Haaaan, un cycle lunaire. D'où le loup-garou.  
\- Voilà. T'as tout compris. Mais c'est bête comme histoire » souffla-t-il en lui proposant le joint.  
« C'est pas bête du tout, c'est une chouette histoire » objecta-t-elle. « Je peux te faire un câlin ? Je suis triste pour toi…  
Bien sûr » accepta Remus en lui ouvrant les bras. Lily se blottit contre lui comme un petit mammifère apeuré. « Mais pas de raison d'être triste, je suis guéri maintenant et j'ai des copains en béton qui m'ont soutenu quand ils ont découvert ce qui m'arrivait, qui ont cassé la gueule à ceux qui se moquaient de ma boule à zéro, et tout. »

Ils se séparèrent et Lily rendit son joint à Remus puis elle s'agenouilla pour lui faire face. Sa vision était trouble et elle ne parvenait pas à se focaliser sur l'un des quatre yeux de Remus. En désespoir de cause, elle plaqua une main sur son oeil gauche et sa vision, bien qu'encore un peu hasardeuse, s'en trouva déjà plus claire.

« Je vais te dire… » commença-t-elle, la voix pâteuse, en tanguant comme si elle était en mer alors qu'elle était bien campée sur ses deux genoux, « je trouve que t'es quelqu'un d'extraordinaire, de très fort, et je suis contente de t'avoir rencontré. Tu fais vraiment partie intégrante de ma vie et je voulais que tu sase… que tu sase… que tu SA - CHE - EUH que tu pouvais toujours compter sur moi » parvint-elle à finir avec quelques difficultés.  
« Cela vaut pour toi aussi ma petite biche » retourna-t-il en la broyant contre lui dans une étreinte qui se voulait affectueuse.  
« AAAAAAAAH MAIS TU ES LA ! » hurla une voix perçante dans le tympan de Lily avant qu'on ne se jette sur elle.

C'était Sirius, à n'en pas douter. Personne d'autre n'était assez sauvage pour se ruer sur des gens sans prendre garde aux cigarettes, aux verres et même aux personnes elles-mêmes. Quand Lily parvint à s'extraire de dessous Sirius, elle put remarquer qu'il était venu accompagner de Renata naturellement, Peter, Roy et Malory, la plus âgée des petites soeurs de Ren. Eux plus une bouteille de vodka entière, du diluant et une de champagne. C'est ainsi que leur petit groupe entamèrent, comme à leur habitude, une contre soirée. De leur propre soirée. Appréciez l'ironie de la situation.

Le frère de Renata s'était installé derrière Lily, une jambe de chaque coté d'elle et lui entourait la taille d'un bras tandis que de l'autre, il tenait son verre. Lily trouvait son attention envers elle agréable et elle appréciait ses efforts mais elle se sentait aussi envahie. Mitigée, elle ne fit donc rien pour l'encourager ou le repousser. Il lui caressait le ventre et les hanches sans vraiment lui provoquer les frissons qui la parcouraient généralement quand elle recevait ce genre de gestes. Mais il lui tenait chaud et c'était, somme toute, plaisant si bien qu'elle n'y trouvait rien à redire. Elle ne protestait même pas quand il la sortait de la conversation en lui tournant la tête pour l'embrasser. Elle se laissait faire (sans être pour autant passive) et dès qu'il la lâchait, elle retournait à ses moutons, en ignorant les oeillades et les commentaires de ses topains. Topains. TOH - PAINS !

Comprendre : copains.

Quand il fit vraiment trop froid, ils se décidèrent, d'un commun accord, à rentrer. Lily se précipita vers la maison en hurlant qu'elle n'avait plus rien à boire. Certes, il s'agissait de la vérité mais c'était aussi et surtout pour échapper à l'étreinte de Roy.

A l'intérieur, les gens commençaient à faiblir. Le sol était noir d'alcool renversé et piétiné sans avoir été essuyé, les canapés et les chaises avaient été bousculés et plusieurs personnes comataient dans les fauteuils. Quand ils entrèrent en fanfare (à croire que seuls eux avaient encore de l'énergie), ils semblèrent réveiller la foule. Les dormeurs se levèrent et remirent leur manteau, remerciant chaleureusement Renata et Sirius pour l'invitation.

Alice baissa la musique et alluma une lampe qui sembla diffuser une vive lumière après la quasi-obscurité dans laquelle était plongée la pièce. C'était le signal du départ pour les trainards. Après tout, il était presque sept heures du matin, c'était une heure tout à fait décente (ou indécente, selon le point de vue) pour aller se coucher.

Pendant que les invités disaient au revoir à Renata et Sirius, Lily commença à ranger. Elle ramena tous les cadavres de bouteilles dans la cuisine et les disposa en ligne sur la table de la cuisine pour pouvoir avoir une vue d'ensemble du carnage quand elle aurait tout ramené.

Elle chancelait mais elle était encore dans cet état d'euphorie bien sympathique qui ne rendait rien grave ou important. Pour autant, toutes les lumières ainsi rallumées et les gens qui partaient signalaient que la mélancolie allait s'installer, vous savez, cette étrange nostalgie à la fin d'une excellente soirée, quand vous comprenez que c'est fini et que même s'il y aura à nouveau des soirées avec les mêmes personnes, elles ne seront jamais aussi parfaites que celle-ci ?

Lily laissa tomber son rangement pour aller fumer une dernière clope. Elle sortit sur la terrasse par la porte vitrée et se déroba ainsi de tous ceux restés dans la maison. En ouvrant son paquet, elle se retrouva face à face avec la dernière cigarette. Du deuxième paquet. Elle avait fumé comme un pompier. Elle l'alluma tout de même, sans sentir la fumée descendre dans sa gorge. Elle savait qu'elle n'en avait pas envie mais elle ne voulait pas aller se coucher encore. Elle voulait juste cinq minutes de rab.

Cependant, quand la lumière de la cuisine s'éteignit, indiquant que tout le monde allait dormir, elle se sentit seule et perdue et elle n'eut plus qu'une envie : rentrer. Elle jeta sa cigarette dans une canette de bière abandonnée sans même la finir et se rua à l'intérieur. Heureusement qu'elle connaissait désormais la maison par coeur car elle trouva ainsi le couloir qui menait aux chambres sans heurt. Elle entra dans la « sienne » sans se soucier de savoir si quelqu'un y dormait déjà ou non et fonça vers la salle de bains où l'attendait son pyjama et sa brosse à dents. Ensuite, elle se démaquilla sans douceur et quand elle fût prête pour la nuit, elle revint vers « son » lit. Sauf que. Quelqu'un y dormait déjà. Trois personnes à vrai dire y dormaient déjà : Remus, Peter et Alice y étaient serrés.

Elle bâtit en retraite et tenta sa chance vers la troisième chambre, celle au fond du couloir. Mais dès l'ouverture de la porte, elle comprit que ce ne serait pas possible : trois personnes semblaient être installées dans le lit, une supplémentaire à la perpendiculaire au pied et deux par terre. Il s'agissait du groupe d'amis d'enfance des garçons mais Lily ne leur avait pas adressé la parole de la soirée. Et eux non plus d'ailleurs. Elle referma la porte en soupirant.

Dépitée, et pas du tout décidée à aller dormir dans le froid et le bazar sur un canapé, elle poussa la porte du bureau où dormait traditionnellement Remus et Peter quand ils restaient ici. Elle se trouva nez à nez avec Malory, la soeur de Ren, qui était en train d'enfiler un survêtement pour se coucher à côté de son frère.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda ce dernier en se relevant sur le coude pour observer Lily.

Elle aurait du être gênée qu'il la voie comme ça, sans maquillage, dans le sac à patate qui lui servait de pyjama, après avoir passé la soirée à la pourchasser. Mais elle n'en avait cure. Elle cherchait désormais un coin où dormir. Et il pouvait lui en fournir un parfait.

« Je cherche un endroit où dormir ! » expliqua-t-elle d'une petite voix. « Toutes les chambres sont complètes voir même plus… »  
« Viens dormir avec moi » proposa-t-il alors en soulevant la couverture de son côté alors que sa soeur s'installait de l'autre en riant.  
« Merci » fit Lily en s'avançant pour découvrir que le garçon dormait en boxer. Bon, elle ne courrait pas beaucoup de risque avec Malo à côté mais quand même, cela la mettait un peu mal à l'aise. Elle s'installa dans le lit, le plus près possible du bord, le plus loin possible de Roy. Enfin, c'était le plan initial, son plan initial. C'était sans compter celui du garçon qui, à peine installée, vient se caler derrière elle en l'entourant d'un bras.

« Pas de cochonneries devant les enfants » ordonna Malo en éteignant la lumière. Lily ne put retenir un rire avant de répondre :  
« Aucun risque ».

Une fois dans l'obscurité, elle sentit Roy lui embrassait la nuque et se lovait davantage contre elle. Elle s'endormit quasiment instantanément, l'alcool et la fatigue aidant, mais pas sans songer que les étreintes de James étaient mieux, qu'elles étaient plus fermes et qu'on s'y sentait bien plus à l'abris.

* * *

 **Le chapitre trois est enfin en ligne et je vous prierai de faire une standing ovation à Aliete qui a su me rappeler qu'il était temps que je publie. Je vous aime tous d'amour et vous êtes tellement patients avec moi et encourageants... Je vous aime !**

 **Certains d'entre vous savent que ce chapitre m'a donné du fil à retordre, que je l'ai écrit et réécrit. Voici finalement la version que j'ai choisi de poster même si elle aurait mérité encore quelques arrangements... Mais dans ce cas, il aurait fallu attendre encore mille ans, je pense. Alors cela sera ça, ou rien. J'espère toutefois ne pas trop vous décevoir (d'ailleurs, pardon pour les quelques fautes que je n'ai pas su corriger).**

 **J'avais plein de choses à vous dire, après tout ce temps, mais j'ai oublié, alors je vais en rester là.**

 **Paix et amour sur vous pour toujours ! et à très vite pour un nouveau chapitre, j'espère...**


	4. Crush

Un genre de cadeau de Noël...

* * *

 _It's just a little crush, not like I faint every time we touch_

Crush 

« Bobo tête » marmonna Lily en souleva une pile de dossier pour la ranger dans le placard des archives. « Bobo tête, bobo tête, bobo tête… Plus jamais, jamais, jamais… » se dit-elle en sachant pertinemment qu'au prochain sms de Renata, du style « un verre ce soir ? », elle ne saurait pas dire non. Mais autant ? Au point d'avoir une gueule de bois carabinée au bureau, non, non, non, plus jamais.

Elle passa par le bureau de Sirius en essayant de faire bonne figure. Elle s'apprêtait à lui dédier son sourire le plus éblouissant et le plus artificiel mais il ne la regarda même pas. Il était concentré sur la conversation téléphonique qu'il était en train d'avoir et Lily pouvait dire qu'il était contrarié rien qu'à le voir taper nerveusement son stylo contre son bureau. « Tac, tac, tac ! » qui résonnait comme un « BOOM ! BOOM ! BOOM ! » dans l'esprit meurtri de Lily. Elle profita de la distraction de Sirius pour s'échapper vers le placard où le cabinet rangeait ses archives sans demander son reste.

Lorsqu'elle revint dans son bureau, Sirius était debout en train d'enfiler son manteau.

« Ah tiens, parfait ! J'ai un imprévu, je dois aller à l'aéroport. Ça te dérange pas de m'accompagner ? Je dois rappeler des clients et j'aurais besoin de prendre des notes… »

Lily soupira en secouant la tête. Qu'est-ce qui était le pire ? Prendre la route avec un Sirius énervé ou subir sa matinée au boulot en faisant semblant devant tous ses collègues ? Na, quelques virages laborieux valaient mieux.

Elle retourna dans son bureau, attrapa l'ordinateur portable qui servait à Sirius quand il était en déplacement, son manteau et surtout ses lunettes de soleil. Une fois dans la rue, elle suivit sans bruit un Sirius furax. Elle marchait discrètement un pas derrière lui pour éviter de s'attirer ses foudres. Jonglant avec son sac à mains, son ordinateur et ses cheveux que le vent prenait un malin plaisir à tourmenter, elle tenta d'extraire son paquet de cigarettes de son sac. Elle s'arrêta finalement et, levant une jambe pour supporter son sac à mains afin de mieux y voir, pêcha enfin son briquet. Sirius, l'entendant farfouiller, se retourna.

« Donne-moi une clope !

\- Non, tu fumes pas.

\- Donne-moi une clope, je suis énervé.

\- C'est mort.

\- Donne-moi une clope ou je te vire.

\- Vire-moi et je le dis à ta femme !

\- Ma femme t'aime pas beaucoup aujourd'hui… Elle a une gueule de bois incommensurable et elle dit que c'est de ta faute.

\- J'ai rien fait ! » se défendit Lily en allumant sa clope avant de cracher sa fumée au visage de Sirius, à titre de provocation. Pour la soulager, il la débarrassa du sac qui contenait l'ordinateur.

« N'empêche que j'ai tenu les cheveux de Ren à quatre heures du matin, pendant qu'elle dégobillait tripes et boyaux… Moi non plus, je t'aime pas beaucoup aujourd'hui.

\- Tu dis ça parce que tu es en colère ! » fit-elle remarquer en le bousculant gentiment d'un coup d'épaule.

Ils se remirent en route, marchant tous les deux de front, cette fois-ci. Lily se demandait ce qui pouvait bien mettre en rogne le joyeux Sirius mais elle ne lui posa pas la question. C'était pour le boulot et il lui dirait en temps voulu… s'il le voulait…

Arrivés sur le parking près du fleuve, Lily se glissa sur le siège passager de la BMW flambant neuve de Sirius. Elle enleva son manteau tandis qu'il mettait le contact et le ronron du moteur fût le seul bruit qu'ils entendirent en sortant du l'aire de stationnement.

« Ça va pas ? » se résigna à demander Lily. Elle n'aimait pas voir Sirius aussi grognon, cela ne lui ressemblait pas.

« Je ne vois pas ce qui te fait dire ça » ronchonna-t-il en s'insérant dans le trafic.

Back off… Lily comprit le message cinq sur cinq. Sirius n'était pas d'humeur à discuter. Soit. Bien. Parfait même. Elle pourrait décuver sans plus souffrir. Tandis qu'ils attendaient que le feu passe au vert, Lily se repassa la soirée d'hier dans la tête. Elle avait été pour le moins… enrichissante. Déconcertante, même, le terme serait plus approprié. Renata avait été loquace et s'était livrée comme jamais. Vraiment comme jamais. Peut-être même trop. Lily ne pouvait s'empêcher de dévisager Sirius et de le découvrir à la lumière de toutes les révélations que Renata lui avait fait. Sous ce nouvel angle, elle le trouvait encore plus grand. Au sens noble du terme, plus fort, plus beau, plus gentil, plus attentionné.

La sonnerie du téléphone professionnel de Sirius, amplifiée par les haut-parleurs de la voiture, se répercuta dans l'habitacle. Alors qu'il tendait le doigt pour prendre la communication en appuyant sur le petit téléphone vert du tableau de bord tactile de la voiture, il jeta un regard d'avertissement à Lily. « Silence, conversation professionnelle ». Lily se renfrogna dans son fauteuil. Comme si elle ne connaissait pas la procédure.

« Maître Black, bonjour.

\- Bonjour, je m'appelle Alastor Maugrey. Je me permets de vous appeler aujourd'hui car j'ai rencontré un petit problème avec la police et on m'a envoyé vers vous… »

D'ordinaire, Lily ne perdait pas une miette de ces entretiens, apprenant tout ce qu'elle pouvait apprendre de la façon qu'avait Sirius de mener la conversation, de poser les bonnes questions, de rentrer dans les détails qui semblaient insignifiants en apparence mais qui avaient toute leur importance au moment de rédiger les conclusions. Mais aujourd'hui, elle n'avait pas la tête à cet exercice. Il y avait des jours comme ça, où on n'avait pas envie de travailler, trop préoccupée que l'on était par sa petite vie personnelle. Aujourd'hui était un de ces jours-là.

oOo

Elle se repassait encore et encore la soirée d'hier soir. Cela avait commencé innocemment, Renata proposant un verre alors que Sirius travaillait tard. En arrivant au pub toutefois, Lily avait de suite vu que Ren n'était pas dans son état normal. Elle semblait agitée, contrariée et prête à fondre en larme au premier mouvement brusque. Alors, sans poser de questions, Lily avait fait de son mieux pour la distraire. Mais au quatrième mojito (le troisième avait déjà été une erreur), l'humeur de Ren avait changé. Elle s'était reprise, était redevenue la guillerette petite Ren que l'on connaissait tous et que l'on aimait. A un détail près. Elle n'avait plus aucune retenue et disait tout ce qui lui passait par la tête. Quand elle proposa d'en commander un cinquième, Lily sut qu'elle avançait en terrain miné. Ren ne buvait pas autant d'ordinaire. Et les révélations avaient commencé par une phrase toute simple, lâchée du bout des lèvres :

« Tu sais, je suis un peu triste en ce moment. »

Lily avait sauté sur l'occasion pour la faire parler. Renata n'était pas du genre à se livrer aussi facilement, il ne fallait pas laisser filer cette opportunité.

« Pourquoi ?

\- Je sais plus si je te l'ai déjà dit mais Sirius et moi, on essaie d'avoir un bébé. »

Lily avait manqué de tomber du tabouret sur lequel elle était assise. Euh, non. Elle ne lui avait jamais dit. Ren maman, ça tombait sous le sens, Sirius en revanche ? Bon, après tout pourquoi pas. Il était mature et responsable dans son boulot. Un peu moins dans sa vie privée, trop occupé à déconner et à redevenir l'enfant qu'il n'avait jamais cessé d'être - ou jamais été. Mais il aimait tellement Renata que, finalement, ce n'était pas si surprenant. Juste qu'imaginer le Sirius qui avait placé un coussin péteur sur sa chaise de bureau, pour rire, comme ça, comme s'il avait encore quatorze ans, s'activer à créer la vie, il y avait de quoi être déstabiliser.

« J'imagine ce que tu dois te dire » continua Ren en portant la paille de son nième mojito à ses lèvres « Sirius papa, c'est risible. Mais si tu savais Lily, l'envie qu'il a de fonder une famille, SA famille… Il a été tellement malheureux dans la sienne, il n'a pas reçu assez d'amour et d'attention. Et il en a tellement à donner. Il fera un papa génial.

\- Je veux bien te croire. -

Sa mère, ma belle-mère est la plus grosse connasse que la Terre n'ait jamais porté. Tu sais qu'elle n'a jamais eu le moindre geste d'affection pour Sirius ? En plus, comme il n'a pas voulu reprendre l'empire familial… Tu sais qu'ils sont dans l'import-export depuis des générations ? Ils ont accumulé une telle fortune que les trois prochaines générations pourront vivre la grande vie sans souci. Bref, Sirius, ça l'intéressait pas de marcher dans les pas de ses parents. Il voulait avoir sa propre vie, sa propre réussite. Et il a réussi, il est devenu avocat, un brillant avocat même et on a une belle vie. Mais ça suffit pas à la très noble et très décérébrée famille Black. Il a été renié, tu savais ? Parce qu'il voulait suivre sa propre voie. Alors que merde quoi, il a bien réussi. Bref, il a été la déception de la famille, tout le monde l'a renié et au final, il ne parle plus qu'à Androméda, je crois que tu l'as rencontrée ? (Renata n'attendit pas la réponse de Lily, elle était lancée, et elle avait visiblement très envie de vider son sac) Parce qu'elle aussi a été reniée. Elle voulait faire des trucs d'artistes, dans l'art ou je sais pas quoi. Pas tout à fait le profil type de la famille Black. Et… Qu'est-ce que je disais ?

\- Qu'il ferait un papa génial parce que sa famille est pourrie » aida Lily en regardant Renata, légèrement effarée. Elle n'aurait jamais pu imaginé que ce petit bout de femme puisse contenir autant de haine et de rancœur en elle. Et plus elle déversait son venin, plus elle levait son verre. Lily lui prédit une gueule de bois monumentale pour demain. Mais cela ne l'arrêta pas, et Ren commanda un nouveau verre. Lily, elle, avait ralenti la cadence.

« Ren, tu penses que c'est bien raisonnable de recommander ? Tu tiens déjà presque plus debout.

\- Ta gueule. J'ai le droit, de temps en temps, de péter un plomb moi aussi.

\- Très bien, je t'en prie, pète ton plomb. »

Lily n'allait pas s'opposer à cela. Elle en avait tout à fait le droit. Elle aurait juste préféré qu'elle ne le fasse pas en semaine et qu'il y ait Sirius dans le coin pour pouvoir la canaliser. Mais d'un autre côté, si Sirius avait été dans le coin justement, Ren ne se serait certainement pas lâchée comme elle était en train de le faire. Sirius était certainement au courant des sentiments de Renata envers la famille Black mais que cette dernière évitait de trop s'étaler dessus pour éviter de blesser davantage Sirius.

« Ouais, donc. Euh. Ah oui, on veut un bébé, mais ça marche pas fort.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Comment ça quoi ?

\- Comment ça, ça marche pas fort ? » répéta Lily pour orienter la conversation. Renata clignait de plus en plus vite les paupières et son regard était clairement flou.

« On a fait des conneries, quand on était jeune, tous les six. Je sais pas si je t'ai déjà raconté. Ah, on s'est bien amusé. Les nuits blanches et les journées de boulot derrière, les cuites la veille d'examen. Tu savais que Sirius avait était à son grand oral en puant de manière très certaine le whisky ? Je sais même pas comment il a fait pour impressionner le jury ce jour-là. Toujours est-il qu'il ne peut plus boire de whisky depuis. On a fait des virées sans but, on a roulé jusqu'à des endroits perdus au milieu de nul part pour regarder les étoiles et fumer. On a fait des soirées qui ont duré plus de vingt-quatre heures, des festoches, on a bu, on a mangé, on a chanté, on a forniqué et on a pris pas mal de drogue. »

Ah ben tiens, celle-là, Lily ne s'y attendait pas. De la drogue ? Il y avait « fumer », fumer de l'herbe donc, et prendre de la drogue. Visiblement, ce dont était en train de parler Ren relevait de la seconde catégorie. Drôlement épatant de la part d'une responsable RH, d'un avocat, d'un militaire, d'un policier, d'une journaliste internationale et d'un informaticien… Mais Lily n'eut pas le temps de digérer sa surprise que Renata continuait :

« On a passé de tellement bons moments. On se sentait invincible à cette époque. On s'en mettait plein la tête, on passait des soirées énormes. On avait une préférence pour l'ecstasy mais on crachait pas sur la coke ou le speed, tu vois. Le lendemain, on était teeeeeellement mal, on avait l'impression que le bonheur n'existerait plus jamais, qu'on serait malheureux et triste pour toujours. Tellement qu'on appelait ça le « détraqueur » entre nous, mais la perche était tellement fantastique et on avait tellement de problèmes à fuir qu'on a pris de plus en plus souvent. T'es tellement bien dans ta peau quand t'es perché, t'es plein d'amour et tu penses à rien. Mais à rien, si ce n'est aux personnes qui sont avec toi, que tu aimes. Tu veux leur faire des câlins, leur dire tout ton amour. Et puis, un jour, on s'est rendu compte qu'on savait plus s'amuser sans se défoncer. Et c'est flippant. On se faisait chier ensemble sans rien pour nous embrumer le cerveau. Ce qui nous a vraiment fait prendre conscience qu'il fallait se calmer, avec Sirius, c'est la fois où on était que tous les deux et qu'on a voulu en prendre. On s'aimait à la folie mais sans la drogue, on arrivait plus à se le dire et à se le montrer. On ne parlait que ça, de la dernière perche, de la perche suivante… Du coup, on a dit stop. C'est super compliqué de renoncer à quelque chose qui, tu le sais, te fera autant de bien. Mais ça nous a fait flipper. Je voulais pas que Sirius pense que je ne l'aimais que sous l'emprise de stupéfiants, je voulais qu'il sache que sobre, la chose la plus importante de mon univers, c'était lui. Alors on a arrêté. James avait déjà commencé à lâcher l'affaire, déjà parce qu'il est plus fort que nous et qu'en plus, il comptait rentrer dans l'armée, avec analyse de sang tout ça. Et les autres ont suivi le mouvement quand ils se sont rendus compte qu'effectivement, on faisait n'importe quoi et qu'il était temps de calmer un peu le jeu. Peter a eu du mal à lâcher, il trouvait vraiment son salut là-dedans. Mais je pense qu'il se contente de weed maintenant. Je pense qu'il prend sans nous, en scrud, ceci dit mais il a vraiment vraiment une vie de merde. Ça ne justifie rien mais disons que ça explique. »

Lily se taisait. Elle écoutait avec attention tout ce que Ren avait à lui dire, sans l'interrompre.

Renata finit son verre et en commanda un autre. Tandis que le serveur lui apportait sa commande, elle se remit debout (tant bien que mal, soyons honnête) et proposa à Lily d'aller fumer une cigarette. Cette dernière ne se fit pas prier. Et tandis qu'elle se faufilait à la suite de Renata qui levait haut son verre pour éviter qu'il soit bousculé dans la foule, Lily se rendit compte que toute cette histoire l'avait fait dessoûler. Elle n'arrivait pas à trouver de mots pour définir son trouble. Elle ne s'attendait vraiment pas à tout ceci. Et pour preuve qu'ils avaient bien tiré une croix dessus, c'est qu'ils n'en parlaient jamais, ils reparlaient de cette période, de ces soirées mais sans jamais mentionner la drogue. Comme si le simple fait de l'évoquer, à l'instar de Beetlejuice, allait la ramener dans leur vie.

Dehors, Lily fouilla les poches de son manteau pour trouver son paquet de cigarette. Elle en prit une et le tendit à Renata. Elle avait embarqué leurs sacs à main aussi, dans l'espoir qu'elle arriverait à convaincre Ren de rentrer après cela. Renata alluma sa cigarette et s'installa sur une table de la terrasse, oubliée à cause du froid hivernal. Lily la rejoint, toujours silencieuse. Tenant sa clope entre ses lèvres, elle s'attacha les cheveux en une couette haute sans se préoccuper de savoir si une mèche dépassait ou s'il y avait une bosse. Elle ramena la capuche de sa parka contre son cou afin de bloquer un maximum le passage de l'air froid.

Renata, quant à elle, était avachie contre le dossier de la chaise, les yeux fermés et tirait paresseusement sur sa cigarette, insensible au froid. Lily observa les branches mortes déployées par l'arbre au dessus d'elles. Que de révélations. Elle-même avait toujours été d'une sagesse irréprochable, s'encanaillant que récemment, depuis qu'elle avait intégré leur groupe. Et encore, bonjour la canaille (en comparaison de ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre). Fumer un peu d'herbe de temps à autre, se mettre une caisse tous les week-ends… Pour elle, c'était de la folie, pour eux… cela devait sembler terne à côté de ce qu'ils avaient vécu, les festivals, les campings improvisés au milieu de nulle part… Elle avait toujours été envieuse de leurs histoires, si drôles et rocambolesques. Elle se sentirait toujours à part alors. Toutes ces nouvelles aventures qu'elle vivait, pour eux, ce n'était que du réchauffé. Et elle ne partagerait plus le même genre d'expériences avec eux que celles qu'ils avaient pu faire quand ils étaient plus jeunes. Elle les avait rencontré trop tard, alors qu'ils avaient fini d'expérimenter, qu'ils voulaient se poser, qu'ils était prêts à s'empâter. Et elle ne serait jamais complètement unie à eux en vivant ce type d'aventures qui vous liaient pour la vie. Elle soupira profondément en jetant son mégot sur la chaussée. Tant pis pour l'écologie ce soir. Elle s'alluma une autre cigarette dans la foulée. Ren se redressa. Elle avait du sentir le malaise de Lily, sa mélancolie plutôt qui faisait écho à la sienne, et continua son histoire.

« Si je te raconte tout ça, c'est juste pour t'expliquer certaines de mes réactions. Je sais que tu observes beaucoup, je sais que tu me connais et que tu vois qu'à certaines périodes, ça va pas. Je sais que tu dis rien par discrétion, pour respecter ma vie privée. Ce que tu ne sais pas en revanche, c'est que ce n'est pas de la défiance envers toi. Si je te dis pas, c'est que c'est parce que c'est dur pour moi à encaisser. Tout ce que je viens de te raconter, la drogue, dans le nez, en bonbon, ça a des conséquences. Le médecin pense que si j'ai du mal à concevoir, c'est à cause de cette connerie. Que j'ai du plusieurs fois prendre de la came coupée avec un truc pas net, ce qui m'a rendu partiellement stérile. Et tu peux savoir comme je m'en veux d'avoir été aussi conne, de pas avoir pensé à toutes les conséquences de mes actes quand j'étais plus jeune. De pas pouvoir donner à Sirius ce qu'il désire le plus au monde. De faire des fausses-couches et des fausses joies… »

Renata se mit à pleurer, doucement, discrètement, à son image. Et le coeur de Lily se brisa. Elle ne pouvait qu'imaginer sa douleur, elle si dévouée à Sirius, de ne pas pouvoir lui donner ce qu'elle, ce qu'il, ce qu'ils voulaient le plus : une famille. Elle jeta sa clope à côté de la première et se leva pour faire le tour de la table, afin d'aller enlacer Ren. Le froid condensait son haleine et ses mains étaient gelées mais elle parvint toutefois à appeler Sirius. Vu l'heure, se dit-elle en consultant sa montre, il allait répondre immédiatement, inquiet d'entendre son téléphone sonner au milieu de la nuit. Et ça ne manqua pas.

« Allo ?

\- Sirius ? C'est Lily. Je suis au pub avec Renata. Elle a beaucoup bu et elle pleure, là.

\- J'arrive. »

Il fallait un quart d'heure pour aller de chez eux au centre ville où était le pub. Lily se doutait que Sirius allait griller tous les feux rouges et prendre tous les raccourcis du monde pour arriver en un temps record. Il ne tolérerait pas de savoir Renata pleurer, sachant surtout qu'il était probablement la seule personne à pouvoir la consoler. En caressant les cheveux de son amie qui continuait de verser ses larmes sur son nouveau manteau, Lily songea qu'elle tuerait pour avoir quelqu'un d'aussi attaché à elle. Moins de dix minutes plus tard (mettons ça sur le compte de l'absence de circulation à une heure du matin), le bar était en train de fermer, les derniers clients fumaient une dernière cigarette avant de rentrer chez eux. Personne ne prêtait attention à ses deux femmes, accrochées l'une à l'autre comme si leur vie en dépendait. Personne jusqu'à un crissement de frein retentissant fasse tourner les regards vers la voiture noire qui venait de s'arrêter devant les deux femmes invisibles et qu'un homme à tomber à la renverse en sorte. Sirius, en pull et survêtement, prit délicatement Renata dans ses bras et l'accompagna jusqu'au siège passager. Voyant qu'il n'en tirerait rien, il lui ouvrit la portière, l'installa sur le siège, l'attacha et claqua la porte une fois sûr qu'un pied ne trainasse pas par terre. Il revint vers Lily.

« Je te ramène ?

\- Si ça ne t'ennuie pas.

\- Monte. »

Pas un mot ne fût échangé dans la voiture. Seuls les bruits de reniflement troublait le silence. Lily se sentit morveuse de ne pas avoir plus insisté pour que Renata cesse de boire. Mais d'un autre côté, ça lui avait probablement fait du bien de se lâcher. Elle s'en souviendrait probablement pas demain, mais avec un peu de chance, elle se sentirait plus légère. Quand Sirius s'arrêta devant l'immeuble délabré de Lily, celle-ci défit sa ceinture mais ne quitta pas tout de suite l'habitacle. Elle se pencha légèrement vers le fauteuil conducteur et posa sa main sur l'épaule de Sirius. Il se crispa une seconde avant de soupirer et de poser sa main par dessus.

« Elle t'a raconté ?

\- Les grandes lignes, j'imagine.

\- Bon. » Il hésita un peu, pesa le pour et le contre de cette information et finalement, trancha : « tant mieux. Ca lui fera quelqu'un d'extérieur pour en parler un peu. En dehors de moi, elle n'a rien dit à personne. Elle porte ça toute seule. C'est trop lourd pour ses petites épaules. »

Lily serra plus fort l'épaule de Sirius et, avant de sortir de la voiture, l'embrassa sur la joue en lui souhaitant bonne nuit. Elle n'avait pas trouvé de mot à la hauteur de ce qu'elle ressentait mais elle espérait que Sirius la connaisse assez pour savoir que cela voulait dire qu'ils pouvaient compter sur elle.

Ensuite, elle était rentrée chez elle, avait foncé sous la douche juste pour dire qu'elle avait pris une douche et s'était endormie comme une patate, sans même prendre la peine de quitter sa serviette de bain humide pour enfiler un pyjama sec.

oOo

Tiens, maintenant qu'elle y pensait, c'était peut-être pour ça que Sirius avait une allure d'ours réveillé par surprise avant la fin de son hibernation. Parce que Lily avait été intégrée, sans qu'il ne puisse dire son mot, dans ses histoires personnelles. Lorsqu'il raccrocha après avoir promis de rappeler ce nouveau client pour lui donner rendez-vous au cabinet, elle se décida à prendre la parole. Elle tira sur le bas de sa robe pour qu'elle couvre davantage ses cuisses gelées sur le cuir encore froid de la voiture et se lança :

« Sirius, à propos d'hier… »

Elle s'attendait à une réaction, il n'en fût rien. Il fixait obstinément la route. A court de mots encore une fois, elle tendit la main et pressa celle de Sirius qui reposait négligemment sur le pommeau de vitesse. Il resta impassible un instant et puis attrapa ses doigts pour les porter à sa bouche et y déposer un petit baiser. Le geste était infiniment tendre mais ne portait pas à confusion. C'était de l'amour certes, mais dans sa plus belle forme platonique. Lily eut un petit rire de petite fille.

« Pardon de m'être comporté comme un connard. J'étais inquiet. La période n'est pas facile à passer et Ren se met une pression de dingue pour ça.

\- J'ai pu comprendre.

\- Mais comme je t'ai dit » reprit-il en entrelaçant ses doigts aux siens « c'est une bonne chose au final. Moi seul étais au courant et je suis trop impliqué pour lui apporter le soutien dont elle a besoin.

\- Tu peux, vous pouvez compter sur moi.

\- Évidemment, je compte sur ta discrétion absolue. Personne ne sait.

\- Même pas James ? »

Lily avait hésité à poser cette question mais il le fallait. Sirius, Ren et James formaient un groupe à l'intérieur du groupe, tellement proches qu'il était impensable que James ne sache pas les moindres détails de leur vie la plus intime.

« Non, on ne lui a rien dit, on voulait pas qu'il s'inquiète alors qu'il était là-bas. »

Là-bas… Encore ces mystères autour des déplacements de James. Il faudrait qu'elle éclaircisse ce point aussi. Bientôt.

« Prends ton après-midi, petite Biche. T'as une sale gueule.

\- Ça va, je suis en forme » mentit-elle sans vergogne mais en n'y croyant pas elle même.

« Si, je te jure. Tu vas faire peur aux clients. En plus, tu l'as bien mérité…

\- Puisque tu insistes. »

Elle n'allait pas se faire prier après tout.

Puis ils se turent. Lily regarda le paysage défiler par la fenêtre alors que Sirius déboitait et doublait les véhicules plus lents sur l'autoroute. Quand les premiers panneaux indiquant l'aéroport firent leur apparition, Sirius lâcha la main de Lily pour rétrograder et emprunter la bretelle de sortie. Alors qu'ils arrivaient au rond-point qui dispatchait les voies menant aux différents terminales, le téléphone professionnel de Sirius sonna de nouveau. Avant de décrocher, Sirius expliqua :

« Cet appel est la raison pour laquelle je t'ai demandé de venir et de prendre l'ordinateur. Je devais la rencontrer en personne ce matin mais elle a accepté de tout faire par téléphone. Je voudrais que tu enregistres la conversation et que tu retranscrives autant que possible ce qu'il se dit. Je sais que c'est pas ton taf mais…

\- Pas de problème, décroche et fais la conversation le temps que je mette en route l'ordi. »

Elle détacha sa ceinture pour attraper l'ordinateur qui trônait, dans sa housse, sur la banquette arrière. Sans s'offusquer que Sirius puisse voir sa culotte sous sa robe qui remontait alors qu'elle se mettait à genoux sur son siège pour saisir la anse de la sacoche, elle l'entendit prendre l'appel :

« Maître Black, bonjour.

\- Sirius, bonjour. Minerva McGonagall à l'appareil.

\- Oui, Minerva, j'attendais votre appel » confirma-t-il en mettant son clignotant pour tourner sur le parking de l'aéroport. « Je suis avec mon assistante, Lily Evans, vous…

\- Vous avez une assistante maintenant ? On ne se refuse rien !

\- J'avais beaucoup de boulot, vous savez…

\- Vous ? Tire-aux-flans comme vous l'êtes ? »

Alors qu'elle se réinstallait, Lily fronça les sourcils. Le nom de Minerva McGonagall lui était vaguement familier… Elle prit l'ordinateur dans sa housse et ouvrir le capot. Alors qu'il sortait de sa veille, elle se concentra sur la conversation téléphonique.

« Au lieu d'insulter votre sauveur, écoutez-moi. Lily travaille désormais avec moi, que vous adhériez au concept ou pas » claqua-t-il en souriant alors qu'il garait la voiture sur le dépose-minute. « Elle était une de vos élèves également. »

Haaaaaaan. C'était donc pour ça que le nom lui évoquait des choses. Maintenant que Sirius en parlait, elle remettait. Minerva McGonagall était la proviseur adjointe de Poudlard, le collège-lycée où elle avait fait sa scolarité.

« Eh bien, elle devait être moins turbulente que vous car je n'ai pas souvenir d'elle.

\- Vous savez très bien que vous m'adoriez, Minerva. »

Tandis qu'elle lançait le logiciel de traitement de texte, Lily se surprit une fois de plus à admirer le bagou de Sirius. Faire du gringue, comme ça, à son ancienne proviseur qui, visiblement, avait eu plus que son compte de la tornade Black et l'entendre rire à cette réplique… Voilà tout ce à quoi elle aspirait. Elle aussi voulait être capable de séduire ses interlocuteurs. Sirius coupa le moteur et reprit.

« Trêve de bavardages, mon temps est précieux. Lily va prendre en note tout ce que nous nous dirons et je commencerai à bosser dessus dès que je retourne au bureau. Je vous écoute.

\- Vous avez bien changé, Maître Black. Bon, je vous explique. »

A partir de là, Lily commença à retranscrire tout ce qu'il se disait. Cela lui rappela la fac, quand elle prenait mot pour mot tout ce qui sortait de la bouche de ses professeurs. Ses « amis » de l'époque adoraient récupérer ses cours lorsqu'ils étaient absents - ce qui arrivait souvent - car ils étaient la copie conforme de ce qui se disait en amphi. Lily avait toujours été véloce quand il s'agissait de taper sur un clavier, le fruit de longues soirées d'adolescence à discuter sur les chats et MSN.

Minerva soupira un bon coup, comme si ne serait-ce que raconter l'affaire qui nécessitait l'aide de Sirius était au dessus de ses forces.

« J'ai embauché un nouveau professeur à la rentrée, Monsieur Gilderoy Lockhart, à la rentrée. Un fanfaron prétentieux, incompétent et imbuvable mais Poudlard ayant été classé en ZEP à cause des ses élèves difficiles, j'ai pris ce que j'avais sous la main. Ça ne se passait pas très bien avec les élèves, nombreux étaient à venir se plaindre de ses cours lacunaires et qu'ils auraient pas le bac et bla bla bla, je vous épargne les jérémiades des pré-adolescents, vous n'êtes pas sans avoir oublié les vôtres. Toujours est-il qu'un jour, j'ai reçu une élève, Hermione Granger, pour la citer, puisqu'il va falloir parler d'elle, qui m'a rapporté que ce très gentil monsieur avait un comportement plus que déplacé avec les jeunes filles. Que c'était intolérable et qu'en plus, elle ne se sentait pas en sécurité ni dans son cours, ni dans les couloirs, ni quand elle le croisait à l'arrêt de bus. Jusqu'au jour où ce que je ne croyais pas possible dans mon établissement advint. Ce cher monsieur a été mis en examen pour viol sur mineur. »

Sirius manqua de s'étouffer. Lily cessa de taper. Ils se regardèrent. Le cabinet Black & Decker était plutôt orienté affaire, droit des sociétés, fusion-acquisition, droit du travail. Le droit pénal n'était la tasse de thé d'aucun des collaborateurs. Du viol sur mineur en plus ? Lily frissonna.

Minerva McGonagall était dans de beaux draps. Consciente de la bombe qu'elle venait de lâcher, elle leur laisse le temps de reprendre leurs esprits. Sirius se racla la gorge et Lily retranscrit son « mmmh » gêné. Pour rire, pour alléger l'atmosphère. Puis Minerva reprit.

« La question étant : est-ce que je risque d'être inquiétée, en tant que proviseur de l'établissement qui a embauché ce suppôt de Satan et en tant que personne ? Je ne connaissais pas du tout cet aspect de sa personne si peu ragoûtante. Vous pensez bien ! Sinon je ne l'aurais jamais pris. J'aurais préféré me coller moi-même à ces cours.

\- Vous me prenez un peu de court, là. Ce n'est pas ma spécialité, vous savez. Dès que je rentre au bureau, je vérifie.

\- Mmmh.

\- Si mes souvenirs sont bons, et ils le sont certainement, vous ne serez pas impliqué dans le procès. Cependant, on va se préparer une défense, juste au cas où.

\- Mmmmh. »

Sirius chercha du soutien dans les yeux de Lily. Il ne rencontra que désarroi. Elle continuait de tout prendre en note mais mécaniquement, sans réfléchir. Tout son être refusait ces faits et elle était comme éteinte.

« Minerva ? Je dois prendre un autre client. J'ai tout ce qui m'intéresse pour le moment, je vais vérifier si vous pouvez être recherchée. Je vous envoie un mail ce soir pour vous dire ce qu'il en est. Le cas échéant, nous allons nous préparer. Ce n'est pas mon domaine mais je ne vous laisserai pas tomber. »

Le défenseur de la veuve et de l'orphelin était de retour. Sirius ne refusait jamais une bataille, surtout quand des êtres comptaient sur lui. Ses yeux brillaient d'une nouvelle hargne et Lily revint à elle. Elle allait soutenir Sirius dans ce combat, coûte que coûte. Révoltée, ça, on pouvait dire qu'elle l'était. Elle ne pouvait pas comprendre, elle ne pouvait pas concevoir qu'on fasse du mal à une enfant de la sorte. Si elle le pouvait, elle ferait tout, elle mettrait toutes ses forces pour faire tomber ce salopard. C'était immoral, inhumain et atroce.

« D'accord. Bon. Tenez-moi au courant. Je ne suis pas tout à fait inquiète mais pas loin.

\- A vos ordres, Minerva.

\- Cessez ça, Sirius, vous n'avez plus quinze ans. -

Oui M'dame. »

Sur ce, il raccrocha en appuyant une fois de plus sur l'écran tactile du tableau de bord de la voiture. Ils restèrent silencieux encore quelques secondes après avoir coupé la communication. Puis Sirius détacha sa ceinture et ouvrit sa portière, comme s'il avait besoin de prendre l'air.

« Bon. Bon. Bon… » répéta-t-il, comme s'il cherchait ses mots, ne sachant pas par où commencer. « On peut dire que je ne m'attendais pas à ça. C'est chaud. »

Et Lily de rester silencieuse. C'était une chose d'entendre ce genre d'informations à la radio. Cela en était une autre d'être directement impliquée. Elle ne savait que dire, que faire, que ressentir. Alors elle se détacha les cheveux et attacha sa ceinture. Enfin, dans l'autre sens. Elle détacha sa ceinture de sécurité et s'attacha les cheveux. Enfin, elle regarda Sirius qui regardait droit devant lui. Celui-ci finit par secouer la tête comme pour chasser un mauvais rêve et sortit de la voiture.

« Bon, je vais chercher James. Bouge pas.

\- D'accord. »

Pas bougé. Faisable.

Hé mais attends.

Quoi ? QUOI ?

« Sirius, qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? »

Il ne répondit pas, ce contentant de claquer la porte du véhicule. Elle sortit comme une furie de la voiture et hurla :

« SIRIUS ! QU'EST-CE QUE TU AS DIT ? »

Mais celui-ci lui répondit d'un simple mouvement de bras, sans même se retourner, l'air de dire « ça attendra ».

NON, ça ne pouvait pas attendre. Avait-elle bien compris ? James ? JAMES RENTRAIT ? C'était James qu'on était venu chercher ? C'est dingue comme une bonne nouvelle a le pouvoir de dissimuler un nuage de tempête, hein ? Ou alors était-elle à ce point centrée sur sa petite vie privée qu'elle pouvait sentir son cœur bondir de joie l'instant après avoir manqué de fondre en larmes de dégout ? Sirius continuait de s'éloigner en sautillant, fier de son effet. Lily songea à la rejoindre mais après rapide coup d'œil au tableau de bord, elle s'aperçut qu'il avait embarqué les clefs. Sans verrouillé la voiture. Elle fût donc contrainte de rester là, en guise de chien de garde. Sauf qu'il avait oublié de lui laisser sa gamelle d'eau…

Tremblante, le cœur prêt à exploser, elle fouilla les poches de son manteau, resté sur le sol de la voiture pour pécher ses cigarettes. Elle en alluma une avec difficulté, la légère brise qui soufflait sur le parking et sa panique-joie-anxiété-satisfaction-intense-on-ne-savait-pas-exactement-ce-que-c'était ne l'aidant pas.

BON ! CALMONS-NOUS, ordonna son cerveau alors que son cœur battait la chamade et que ses cheveux s'échappaient de son chignon sous l'effet du vent. Non mais sérieusement, comme veux-tu que je me calme ? James était là, James était rentré et elle avait chaud et froid en même temps. Elle claqua la porte de la voiture, jusque là restée ouverte, avec une violence due à son enthousiasme et s'appuya dessus. Elle inspira profondément et tourna le visage vers le soleil. Là. Là, ça commençait à aller mieux. Elle retrouvait son empire sur elle-même. Bon, James était là et alors ? Pas de quoi paniquer.

« Tu parles ! » lâcha-t-elle tout haut, certaine d'être seule.

Elle s'affala contre le voiture dans une pose sans grâce, jambes croisées, fesses sur la poignée de porte, la tête reposant sur le toit sale. Elle resta ainsi un instant, ignorant sa robe qui se soulevait au gré des rafales. Puis elle se redressa pour prendre une bouffée de cigarette. Et éclata de rire. Rire qui mourut sur ses lèvres quand, prise d'une intuition, elle se retourna. Et ce qu'elle vit la laissa de marbre. Mais pas dans le sens où on l'entend d'ordinaire. Non de marbre, stupéfiée telle une statue, immobile, incapable de bouger.

Sirius revenait vers la voiture, à n'en pas douter accompagné de James. Un James plus beau que jamais dans le soleil de mars, pantalon noir, T-shirt blanc et lunettes de soleil sur le nez. Les cheveux en bataille, naturellement, sa marque de fabrique. Il riait, probablement à une remarque que venait de faire Sirius, lui aussi rayonnant parce qu'il avait retrouvé son meilleur ami. Ils marchaient tous les deux d'un pas joyeux mais déterminés, prêts à conquérir le monde. Et Lily reprit vie. Encore. Et, alors qu'elle inspirait comme si elle venait de naître, elle se sentit tellement plus légère, soudainement. Comme si l'absence de James pesait lourd sur ses épaules et que maintenant, puisqu'il était là, ce poids n'avait plus de raison d'être et c'était envolé.

Il y avait un peu de ça.

Alors qu'ils approchaient de la voiture, Lily se félicita, pour la première fois de la journée, d'avoir mis cette si jolie robe, de s'être maquillée ce matin (certes, fondamentalement, c'était pour cacher sa gueule de bois).

Les deux garçons lui sourirent et Lily sentit une vague de chaleur déferler en elle quand elle réalisa que le sourire de James lui était dédié. Oh mon dieu. Elle avait oublié qu'elle le trouvait aussi beau, comment était-ce possible ? Elle trouvait Sirius à tomber à la renverse, mais James la mettait dans tous ses états. Elle manqua presque de défaillir quand il contourna la voiture pour venir lui faire une bise. Bise qui n'en était pas une, précisons. Il l'enlaça doucement et la serra contre lui alors qu'il posait ses lèvres sur sa joue. Suivant le mouvement, elle passa son bras atour de lui et l'attira vers lui. Elle retint de justesse le « tu m'as manqué » qui lui brûlait les lèvres. Elle répondit tout juste à son « Salut, toi », pas vraiment capable d'articuler une pensée cohérente. Elle avait toujours été mauvaise pour réagir sur le coup de la surprise. Encore plus quand elle était inattendue comme celle-ci. Quand James la lâcha, elle revînt à elle.

Tandis qu'ils se glissaient tous dans la voiture, James sur le siège arrière, juste derrière Lily, cette dernière ne pouvais s'empêcher de sourire. Mon Dieu, James était là ! Alors que Sirius sortait du parking, Lily se tourna à moitié sur son siège pour pouvoir voir James. Non, elle ne rêvait pas, il était bien là, sur la banquette, là, juste derrière là. Elle pouvait le voir, le sentir aussi. Une vague odeur résiduelle de parfum, une senteur suave de sueur. Pourtant, loin d'être dégoutée, elle se surpris à serrer les cuisses, comme par réflexe, pour lutter contre la boule de chaleur qui se formait dans son ventre. Mon Dieu, James était là ! D'ailleurs, ce dernier prit ses aises. Il s'affala contre son dossier en soupirant profondément, un sourire ravi accroché aux lèvres. On n'aurait presque pu le confondre avec un chat qui a de la crème sur les moustaches. Des millions de pensées se bousculaient dans la tête de Lily, qui ne savait pas laquelle formuler. James la libéra de son calvaire en se redressant pour passer la tête entre les deux fauteuils avant, si près de Lily qu'elle pouvait voir les fins cheveux blancs qui se faufilaient dans sa chevelure de jais.

« Siriuuuuuuuus » scanda James sans se départir de son sourire, « tu as mon téléphone ?

\- Non. »

La réponse était claire, sans appel, presque froide. Lily leva ses yeux de la tête de James et les posa sur Sirius. Celui-ci faisait mine de se concentrer sur la route mais elle pouvait voir le coin de sa bouche, celui qui n'était pas visible du point de vue de James, se relevait en un sourire dissimulé.

« Mes clefs de maison ?

\- Non plus.

\- P'tain, tu fais chier. On peut pas compter sur toi » bougonna James en se laissant tomber en arrière.

« T'avais qu'à me prévenir plus tôt.

\- Si tu crois que je le pouvais… J'ai emprunté le téléphone d'un mec croisé au terminal pour te prévenir. Ils nous ont évacué en urgence, un truc a mal tourné… ça fait trente-huit heures que je suis dans l'avion. On a fait le tour du monde, littéralement, pour brouiller les pistes. Je suis claqué. »

Son explication laissa les deux juristes pensifs. Encore que Sirius, dans le secret, en savait plus que Lily. Elle était complètement perdue. « Brouiller les pistes » ? « Évacuer en urgence » ? Des questions lui brûlaient la langue mais elle savait que, même si elle les posait, elle n'obtiendrait aucune réponse. Seulement un malaise palpable. Mais le mystère s'épaississait et bientôt, elle n'y tiendrait plus.

« Je vois » finit par dire Sirius. « Ren va péter un plomb quand elle va savoir que tu es rentré et qu'elle a rien eu le temps de préparer…

\- Elle est pas obligée de faire tout ça de toute façon, ça me met mal à l'aise.

\- De quoi il retourne ? » s'enquit Lily, contente de pouvoir enfin ouvrir la bouche.

« Ren, en grande folle timbrée mère couveuse à moitié juive, fait toujours, avant que je rentre, le ménage chez moi. Elle remet les radiateurs en route, change les draps, me fait des courses. Je précise que je n'ai jamais demandé à ce qu'elle fasse tout ça !

\- Elle fait ça pour que tu te sentes accueilli chez toi, comme si t'étais pas parti depuis trois mois.

\- Non mais j'apprécie. Mais je pourrais très bien le faire tout seul.

\- Je sais. J'ai essayé de lui expliquer. Mais j'ai écopé d'un regard noir et d'un 'occupe-toi de tes affaires'. J'ai laissé tomber.

\- Sage petit… » commenta mezzo voce Lily.

Cela ne l'étonnait même pas. James était le meilleur ami de Renata et elle se mettait toujours en quatre pour que ses amis se sentent le plus à l'aise possible. Et puis, avec tout ce qu'elle lui avait expliqué hier, Lily comprenait aussi que c'était une façon d'exprimer son instinct maternel, à défaut de le faire avec son propre enfant. Elle réalisait aussi que toutes les attentions qu'elle avait envers elle provenaient de la même impulsion. Foncièrement gentilles, foncièrement attentionnées mais trahissant un grand besoin de pouvoir reporter son amour sur quelqu'un. Elle avait le cœur si grand, si plein que même Sirius, toujours en demande d'attention, ne suffisait pas à le vider. Lily détourna les yeux, soudain gênée de regarder Sirius. Le chemin du retour se fit paisiblement. Sirius répondait de temps en temps à son téléphone, Lily cuvait à nouveau sa gueule de bois et James somnolait à l'arrière. Cependant, quand ils arrivèrent en ville, Sirius annonça qu'il allait les déposer, qu'il ne pouvait pas déjeuner avec eux car il était déjà à la bourre pour un rendez-vous important. Ils arrivaient alors devant l'immeuble que partageaient Lily et James.

« A peine arrivé, tu m'abandonnes déjà ? Tu m'aimes plus, c'est ça ?

\- Papa doit aller travailler si tu veux continuer à jouer avec tes jouets très chers » expliqua Sirius en tirant le frein à main après avoir actionné les feux de détresse. Ils étaient garés en double file mais Sirius ne fît que peu de cas des coups de klaxon qu'il reçut pour son acte incivil. « Tiens » fît-il en tendant à James deux billets de cinquante gallions à James après les avoir pêché dans son portefeuille. « Allez manger un truc sans moi, je passe vous récupérer quand je sors de mon entretien ».

James prit les billets comme s'il était tout à fait normal que son meilleur ami lui tende cent balles. Lily fronça les sourcils. Il lui semblait qu'un tas de choses s'étaient décidées sans elle. Des choses qui lui plaisaient sur le fond (déjeuner en tête à tête avec James, passer l'après-midi avec lui, passer la soirée avec lui, Sirius et Ren…) mais la forme, que l'on décide sans elle, la contrariait.

« J'ai pas mon mot à dire ? » s'enquit-elle, malgré tout, pour la forme.

Le regard que lui décocha Sirius lui fît comprendre que non. Elle soupira en se détachant tandis que James attrapait son gros sac couleur kaki posé à côté de lui sur la banquette.

« Bouge, je suis déjà à la bourre » ordonna Sirius en s'impatientant alors qu'ils sortaient de la voiture.

« Ca va, ça va » temporisa James. « A plus » lança-t-il alors qu'il claquait la porte. Il n'eut pas le temps de s'écarter que la berline démarrait en trombe.

« Il est bien mal luné aujourd'hui, non ? » demanda-t-il à personne en particulier.

Lily haussa les épaules. Sirius était préoccupé. Par son boulot, par Ren et la « dépression » alcoolisée qu'elle avait fait hier, par James, aussi, sûrement et son « on a dû évacuer en urgence ». Comme il avait réponse à tout, ne pas trouver de solutions à ces problèmes-là devait le miner. Elle changea de sujet.

« On mange ensemble ?

\- Grave » répondit James.

« Tu veux aller où ? »

Elle regarda autour d'elle, à la recherche de l'inspiration. Leur quartier n'était pas exactement the place to be pour trouver de quoi se nourrir. Pas de restaurant, pas de supermarché dans un périmètre proche. Juste des snacks à l'hygiène douteuse.

« On commande ?

\- Bonne idée, je rêve de m'écrouler dans un canapé.

\- J'ai besoin d'un café.

\- C'est bon de voir que certaines choses ne changent pas » répondit-il en lui dédiant un sourire éblouissant.« On squatte chez toi ? Ou on peut prendre un taxi pour aller jusqu'à chez Ren et Sirius, si tu préfères…

\- On peut aller chez moi, si ça te va. Ren n'a pas donné signe de vie, elle doit encore pioncer.

\- Oh ? Elle est malade ?

\- En quelque sorte. »

Sans rentrer dans les détails, Lily expliqua les grandes lignes de leur soirée entre filles de la veille - elle parla surtout des verres de mojitos qui ne cessaient de se remplir, comme s'ils étaient étaient un tonneau des Danaïdes - alors qu'ils montaient les escaliers. Elle observait en même temps le visage ravi de James. Il était heureux de rentrer chez lui, de retrouver la cage d'escalier odeur pipi-de-chat, la lumière absente du premier pallier.

Elle s'interrogea une fois de plus sur son quotidien au travail pour qu'il se réjouisse de retrouver cette crasse. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à leur étage, James lâcha spontanément son sac devant sa porte avant de se souvenir qu'il n'avait pas les clefs de chez lui. Il donna donc un coup de pied dans la pauvre valise innocente pour la pousser du côté de la porte de Lily. Celle-ci sortit les clefs, déverrouilla sa porte et s'écarta pour laisser entrer James. Qui ne se fît pas prier.

Quand ils entrèrent, James ne put que constater les améliorations qu'avaient effectué Lily. Les tapis étaient neufs et de couleur vive, pour égayer la pièce. La table et les chaises branlantes avaient été changées pour mieux, pour stable. Les rideaux aussi avaient fait peau neuve. Il y avait encore le même vieux canapé mais il était rendu complètement invisible par les plaids et les coussins. Lily avait consacré, tous les mois qui venaient de s'écouler, une bonne partie de son salaire à rendre son appartement confortable. A en faire « une maison », cet endroit où elle avait envie de rentrer après une longue journée de boulot.

« Eh beh » s'exclama James, impressionné, « t'as pas chômé !

\- Merci ! Je trouve ça bien moins miteux maintenant.

\- Tu peux le dire.

\- Hé ! » s'insurgea-t-elle.

Elle avait le droit de dire que son appartement était moisi, pas les autres. Pour toute riposte, il éclata de rire et Lily décida d'en faire autant. Cela lui permit de réfréner l'envie subite qui avait surgi en elle d'aller le prendre dans ses bras et de se coller contre lui. Ce n'était pas forcément la réaction adaptée à la situation.

« Tu veux manger quoi alors ?

\- Peu importe, tant que ça vient jusqu'ici, je suis crevé.

\- Ça ne répond pas tout à fait à ma question ça…

\- Sushi, pizza, entrecôte bleue avec des haricots verts, crêpes, ce que tu veux » énuméra James en se laissant tomber dans le canapé. Sous son poids, les coussins se plièrent vers lui, donnant l'impression qu'ils voulaient l'engloutir. Il soupira d'aise.

« Va pour sushis, ça fait longtemps que j'en ai pas mangé ».

Le fait est que cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas fait d'heures supplémentaires et, d'ailleurs, son salaire s'en faisait sentir. Mais même Sirius avait un peu moins de boulot. Il ne semblait pas s'inquiéter de cette baisse de charge alors Lily avait décidé d'en faire autant. Pour le moment du moins. Sans demandé son avis à James, elle fit réchauffer de tasses de café et elle les posa sur la table basse avant de se saisir de son ordinateur et de s'installer - avec plus de délicatesse - aux côtés de James.

« Ah génial, merci… » murmura-t-il en se saisissant du mug et en le reniflant.

Ils commandèrent leurs makis sur internet et, tout en finalisant la commanda, James indiqua que c'était lui qui régalait. Enfin… c'était plutôt Sirius qui régalait, avec l'argent qu'il avait donné à James. P'pa s'occupe de tout. Ils discutèrent de la pluie et du beau temps, en attendant que leur déjeuner sonne à la porte. Ils reprirent une tasse de café. Lily n'avait plus la gueule de bois mais elle avait toujours mal au ventre. L'overcaféinisation ou la joie de retrouver James ? Elle n'aurait pu en déterminer la raison.

Quand le livreur l'appela à l'interphone, elle indiqua à James de rester vautré dans le canapé tel une loutre enragée et qu'elle partait à la chasse aux sushis. James lui tendit un billet de cinquante gallions. Elle dévala les escaliers, les talons de ses boots noirs claquant bruyamment sur le carrelage gris et sale. Une fois la commande récupérée, elle remonta à toute allure. Mais c'était trop tard. Son périple avait duré trois minutes, à tout casser, et pourtant James s'était endormi, en position assise, sa tasse encore dans la main. Lily eut un sourire attendri en posant le sac apporté par le livreur sur sa toute nouvelle table abordant déjà une jolie trace bien nette de couteau. Merci Remus d'avoir pris la peine de couper le saucisson sans planche à dé , délicatement, elle retira le mug des mains de James, pour éviter qu'il ne tombe sur son tapis vert clair mais aussi pour ne pas le réveiller. Elle estimait qu'il avait bien le droit à une petite sieste. Elle jeta sur lui le plus doux de ses plaids et s'éloigna sans bruit pour quitter ses chaussures, se laver les mains et se mettre à table.

Étrangement, son mal de ventre ne lui avait pas coupé l'appétit. Bien au contraire, elle mourait de faim…

oOo

Lily profite d'être chez elle en pleine journée pour trier ses papiers. Tous les jours, elle ouvrait sa boîte aux lettres, récupérait son courrier, arrachait l'enveloppe, lisait le papier en montant l'escalier et, une fois arrivée chez elle, le posait sur une étagère de la bibliothèque. Sans le ranger évidemment, si bien qu'elle perdait un temps fou quand il fallait retrouver un document en particulier. Alors il y a quelques semaines, elle avait récupéré des fournitures de bureau au cabinet, dans l'intention bien marquée de mettre un peu d'ordre dans ce fatras mais… elle n'avait jamais trouvé le temps. Quand elle rentrait du boulot, elle n'avait généralement qu'une envie : prendre une douche (chaude de préférence) et se rouler en boule sur le canapé pour regarder une série. Elle qui lisait tant par le passé n'en trouvait plus vraiment le courage aujourd'hui. Elle passait quotidienne huit à dix heures à lire des documents en tout genre, ses yeux ne voulaient pas recommencer en rentrant. Lily trouvait cet état de fait terrible, elle qui avait tant lu, qui avait trouvé refuge dans les bouquins, mais c'était comme ça.

Alors Lily tria ses papiers. Elle s'assit avec la pile de documents sur le tapis et commença à faire des tas. Electricité, eau, impôts, téléphone… Ensuite, elle les classa par ordre chronologique. Travail fastidieux et chronophage, mais, musique sur les oreilles, cela lui permit de ne pas trop réfléchir. Les tâches mécaniques, à l'instar de la vaisselle et du ménage, avaient toujours eu le don de lui vider la tête. Pour Lily qui pensait toujours trop, ce répit était le bienvenu.

Quand elle eut fini, il était quinze heures passées. Autant dire que ce rangement n'était pas du luxe. Satisfaite, elle prit dans ses mains ses tous nouveaux dossiers de grande personne responsable et se releva. Bon d'accord mais où allait-t-elle entreposer tout cela ? Elle considéra sa bibliothèque, avisa un petit espace d'une vingtaine de centimètres dans le bas et l'envisagea. Mais est-ce que ce n'était pas un péché que de mettre ses papiers administratifs dans une bibliothèque ? Après tout, c'était sacrée, une bibliothèque. Elle considéra le reste de son appartement. Elle avait également acheté un meuble de rangement au cours de sa folie d'embellissement de son appartement, couleur bois, mais il avait vite servi de buffet. Désormais, il contenait bien trop de tasses, d'assiettes et de verres pour lui attribuer une autre fonction.

Mmmh. Et puis l'idée lui vint. Les bras chargés, elle ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, son téléphone glissant dans un sens ou dans l'autre sur la pile de dossiers qu'elle tenait contre elle et elle posa le tout « délicatement » - disons qu'elle aurait préféré tout poser délicatement mais que ça lui échappa des mains et que la pile atterrit dans sa table de nuit avec un « bong » assez bruyant. Finalement, le petit meuble qui servait de chevet, du côté du lit où elle ne dormait pas ferait parfaitement l'affaire. Que d'aventures et de réflexion pour ranger trois (d'accord, trente) papiers.

Et tiens, d'ailleurs, maintenant qu'elle voyait l'état de sa chambre, cela ne serait pas du luxe non plus.

Lily était plutôt quelqu'un d'ordonné. Mais c'est vrai que la chambre apparaissait vite en bazar. Il suffisait que le coussin décoratif qui devait reposer normalement sur le lit soit par terre, que le pyjama qu'elle avait quitté le matin même soit par terre et que toute une pile de vêtements, qui étaient initialement dans l'armoire, mais qui avait dégringolé quand elle fouillait pour trouver une paire de collant le matin même, soit également par terre pour donner l'impression qu'un foutoir monstre régnait dans la pièce. Pas qu'une impression, si on voulait être honnête. Elle refit donc le lit (ce qu'elle ne faisait jamais, préférant avoir sa couette en boule pour mieux s'y enrouler le soir venu), remit les fringues dans le placard. Elle s'occupa ensuite de la salle de bains, ramassa les cheveux dans le siphon de la douche à grand renfort de petits couinements dégoutés, mis les bouteilles de shampoing vides qui traînaient depuis une éternité dans le bac de douche à la poubelle. Cet élan de motivation n'avait évidemment rien à voir avec le jeune homme qui dormait sur le canapé dans la pièce à côté. E - VI - DE - MENT. Une heureuse coïncidence tout au plus. Ce n'était évidemment pas avec un appartement bien rangé qu'elle allait l'impressionner, évidemment que non.

N'avait-elle rien d'autre dans son vocabulaire que le mot « évidemment » ?

Épuisée par sa propre bêtise, elle revint dans le salon/salle à manger/cuisine/bureau pour prendre un café. Pendant qu'il tournait paisiblement dans le micro-onde, elle se rapprocha à pas de loup du canapé. James dormait profondément. Elle étudia son visage et ses cheveux toujours en bataille. Rien n'avait changé si ce n'est des cernes un peu plus marquées et un bronzage un peu plus visible. Etait-il au soleil ? Elle aurait aimé deviner ce qu'il se tramait devant ses yeux. Cependant, James prenait tant de précautions pour préserver son secret qu'elle ne voulait pas creuser et essayer de découvrir par elle-même de quoi il s'agissait. Il ne voulait pas lui dire, n'avait pas suffisamment confiance en elle pour lui confier ? Hé, tant pis. Le « ding » du micro-onde la sortit de la spirale dans laquelle elle était en train de s'engouffrer.

Elle récupéra sa tasse à café et son paquet de cigarettes qui trainait au fond de son sac. La fenêtre qu'elle venait d'ouvrir pour fumer au grand air (de la ville) laissait entrer une brise à l'odeur de printemps, un peu humide. Elle inspira un grand coup avant d'allumer sa clope. Si James ne la considérait pas comme son amie, que pouvait-elle bien y faire ? Elle ne pouvait pas lutter. Le pire dans cette histoire, c'est qu'elle se sentait tellement plus sereine quand il était là, ne serait-ce que dans la même pièce, que cela lui faisait mal au coeur que ce ne soit pas le cas en retour. C'était du gâchis, voilà tout. Malgré le mystère qui l'entourait et qu'elle se promit de percer bientôt - ah ben, non, je suis bête, j'ai dit que je laissais le soin à James de me le dire si l'envie l'en prenait - elle avait l'intuition que ça pourrait le faire pour eux. Bon, bon, bon, reprenons-nous en main.

Lily sentait son humeur glisser sur une pente descendante, tout droit vers la morosité et le cafard, et il ne fallait pas se laisser enfermée là-dedans. Après, elle était plus bonne à rien pour le reste de la journée. A la place, elle referma la fenêtre et récupéra son ordinateur. Elle s'installa à la table à manger. Elle ouvrit sa boîte mails, se désabonna de plusieurs newsletters auxquelles elle n'avait jamais demandé son inscription, rangea les fichiers téléchargés dans les bons dossiers, vida ses historiques de navigation… Clairement, elle s'ennuyait. Elle jeta un coup d'œil au canapé. Elle aurait adoré avoir le courage de réveiller James en s'allongea sur lui, en lui faisant un câlin. Mais elle n'osait pas. Déjà parce qu'il était bien trop épuisé pour qu'elle puisse songer sérieusement à le sortir de son sommeil mais aussi car elle avait bien trop peur qu'il la repousse. Bien que son comportement à l'aéroport laisse entendre le contraire. D'accord… sous-entendre.

Avec un geste brusque, elle se saisit de son téléphone. « _Je m'ennuie_ » envoya-t-elle à Sirius. Elle n'attendait pas de réponse dans l'immédiat. Il s'agit là plus d'une introduction. Cependant, son téléphone vibra dans les minutes qui suivirent. « F _ini, les galipettes ?_ ». Lily leva les yeux au ciel avant de se tourner vers le canapé dont elle ne voyait que le dossier. Aucun geste n'avait été une invitation aux galipettes. A part peut-être ce salut à l'aéroport mais plus le temps passait, plus Lily pensait qu'elle avait exagéré ce bonjour-câlin. Cela avait probablement été qu'une accolade de salutations et pas le salut plus intime qu'elle imaginait. « _Y a pas eu de galipettes…_ ». « C _'est pour ça que tu t'ennuies. Fais des galipettes_ ». « _Tu veux bien arrêter avec ce mot ?!_ ». La réponse ne tarda pas : « _galipettes, galipettes, galipettes !_ ». Lily eut un petit rire.

Elle reposa son téléphone et continua de surfer sur internet, comme on aurait dit il y a dix ans, en se disant que si James n'était pas réveillé à dix-sept heures, elle s'en chargerait elle-même, car, dans le cas contraire, il ne dormirait pas ce soir. Rassérénée par ce plan, elle ouvrit youtube et cliqua sur la première vidéo de chaton mignon qui croisa sa souris.

oOo

Lily n'eut pas à mettre sa menace à exécution : à seize heures trente, quelqu'un frappa à sa porte dans l'intention manifeste de la faire exploser sous ses coups. Sirius, à n'en pas douter. Elle se précipita pour ouvrir. Elle n'eut que le temps de défaire le verrou que déjà, Sirius pénétra dans l'appartement comme s'il était chez lui, un sac de courses plein à craquer au bout du bras. Il ébouriffa les cheveux de Lily en guise de salutations et lui demanda :

« Il est où, James ?

\- Il dort… »

Sur le palier, se tenait une Renata au teint vaguement verdâtre qui salua Lily alors que celle-ci l'invitait à entrer. Ren avait un peu plus le sens des convenances que Sirius. La presque Madame Black se faufila chez Lily et alla droit vers le frigo qu'elle entreprit de remplir avec le sac de courses qu'elle avait amené. Lily ne s'en formalisa pas. Ils étaient ici chez eux, comme elle était chez elle chez eux. Qu'ils amènent du ravitaillement n'était pas surprenant. Mais en voyant Ren essayer de caser dans le tout petit frigo de Lily un pack de bières, deux bouteilles de vin et une de champagne, Lily se dit que demain matin serait probablement pire que ce matin.

Une soirée improvisée se dessinait discrètement. Aussi discrètement que possible quand Sirius est dans les parages. Ce dernier ne prenait pas la peine de chuchoter, sans se soucier du repos de son meilleur ami.

« J'ai décidé d'abréger ma journée également.

\- C'est toi qui m'as dit de prendre mon après-midi » rappela Lily, piquée au vif de se faire accuser de flemmardise. Ou pire, de gueule-de-boisise au bureau.

« Non, non, non. »

Lily le laissa délirer tout seul. Visiblement, il était en forme, reboosté par le retour de James. Qui dormait toujours malgré les cris de Sirius, le bruit des bouteilles qui s'entrechoquent, celui de la boîte de conserve qui échappa aux mains de Renata et qui s'écrasa dans la vaisselle qui séchait sur le bord de l'évier et brisa une assiette.

« Oops » fût la réaction de Ren. « Pardon Lily.

\- C'est pas grave, ça arrive » fît remarquer celle-ci en s'approchant de l'évier pour commencer à ramasser les morceaux.

« De toute façon, elles étaient moches tes assiettes » renchérit Sirius qui s'était assis sur une chaise, sans faire mine de venir aider.

« Qu'est-ce que tu leur reproches à mes assiettes ?

\- D'être moches. »

Lily ne put que rire.

Ses assiettes n'étaient pas moches. Elles étaient blanches, tout ce qu'il y a de plus basiques. Mais Sirius avait décidé de sortir le grand jeu, elle ne pouvait pas lutter (elle l'avait appris à ses dépens). Ren et elle ramassèrent tant bien que mal tous les bris. Quand ce fût fait, que tout ce qui devait aller au frais fût au frais, Renata se précipita vers le canapé, s'allongea sur le dossier et se laissa tout simplement rouler pour tomber comme une masse sur James, qui étouffa un cri de surprise (et peut-être, aussi, un peu de douleur). Quand il comprit ce qu'il venait de se passer, il éclata de rire et se dégagea de la couverture pour prendre Ren dans ses bras. Ils parlaient tous les deux en même temps, dans une cacophonie infinie, chacun se taisant au même moment pour laisser la parole à l'autre et reprenant en même temps après avoir constaté que l'autre n'ouvrait plus la bouche. Quand Sirius demanda à la cantonade « qui veut bière ? », Ren se redressa. Du point de vue de Lily, elle semblait être à califourchon sur James, qui avait posé ses mains sur ses hanches, tous les deux dans une position des plus suggestives. Lily eut un pincement au cœur, bien qu'elle sache pertinemment que rien ne s'était jamais et ne se passerait jamais entre les deux. Elle était juste un peu jalouse que Ren ait le droit à ce genre d'attention alors qu'elle, non. Elle secoua la tête et répondit par l'affirmative à Sirius, qui attendait toujours la réponse, en fixant sa femme dans sa position toujours tendancieuse.

« Moi » finit par dire Ren avec un sourire qui faisait trois fois le tour de sa tête.

« Moi aussi » répondit James après s'être redressé sur les coudes, les cheveux plus en bataille que jamais et une jolie trace d'oreiller sur la joue, que Ren ne manqua pas de suivre du bout du doigt.

Lily rouvrit la fenêtre pour s'allumer une clope. L'arrivée des deux zoives avait réchauffé l'atmosphère. Et l'attitude de Ren lui donnait envie de grincer des dents. Elle prit la bière que Sirius lui tendit, cala sa clope encore éteinte entre ses lèvres, ouvrit la canette avec son briquet (geste qu'elle avait eu des difficultés à maîtriser mais qui était devenu tout à fait mécanique aujourd'hui), alluma sa cigarette et exhala la fumée odorante par la fenêtre. Elle n'était pas jalouse de Renata. Pas dans ce sens-là, en tout cas. Elle-même s'était retrouvée plusieurs fois dans ce genre de position avec Sirius (des bagarres qui avaient dégénéré), elle était juste envieuse du droit qu'avait Ren de pouvoir adopter ce genre de comportement avec James. Elle retint un grognement.

Renata était en train de demander à James comment il allait, s'il avait toujours dix doigts, dix orteils, trente-deux dents.

« T'as pas un peu plus de cheveux blancs ? » lui demanda-t-elle en se penchant de manière exagérée vers James pour étudier ses tempes.

« Allez, file. Ouste. » fit-il en la bousculant comme si elle ne pesait rien pour se dégager du canapé et se remettre debout.

Renata éclata de rire et se releva également. Elle replia le plaid, remit les coussins en place et s'installa sur la chaise en face de laquelle sa bière l'attendait.

« J'ai faim » dit James.

« Y a les sushis que tu n'as pas mangé à midi dans le frigo si tu veux. » indiqua Lily en se tournant vers lui.

« J'ai besoin d'un café aussi.

\- Sers-toi. »

Tandis qu'elle le regardait se préparait son « goûter », elle ne pût que remarquer ses gestes précis, nets. Militaires. Sa posture aussi, droite, les épaules bien en arrière. Quand il vint s'installer en face de Sirius, entre Ren et Lily, Sirius étudia son repas.

« Bière, café, sushis ? Tu me dégoutes, mec !

\- Tu sais pas ce qui est bon.

\- Il est pas un peu tôt pour attaquer l'apéro ? » demanda Lily en consultant son téléphone. Il indiquait dix-sept heures trois.

« L'happy hour a commencé il y a trois minutes » objecta Sirius, « et puis, on a des circonstances particulières… Et si on mettait de la musique ? »

Ils reprirent les conversations là où ils les avaient laissées, racontèrent les derniers ragots dans les détails, pour que James puisse rattraper son retard de trois mois dans leurs vies. Des que les verres étaient vides, quelqu'un proposait de les remplir. Il était à peine dix-neuf heures quand Lily se demanda si elle ne commençait pas être quelque peu éméchée. En règle générale, quand tu te poses la question, c'est qu'il est déjà trop tard, mais passons. Renata, guère plus fraîche que Lily suite à la cuite monumentale de la veille, se leva pour aller préparer à manger. Lily la suivit, laissant les garçons entre eux. Renata se baissa pour regarder dans le frigo qui débordait littéralement.

« C'est pour quoi d'ailleurs, toutes ces courses ? » demanda Lily alors que Ren essayait de libérer un paquet de lardons sans tout dévider.

« Pour James. Trois mois qu'il est parti, il doit plus rien avoir à manger.

\- T'es vraiment une maman pour ce type » sourit Lily en cassant trois œufs dans un bol. Elle cessa tout mouvement quand elle réalisa ce qu'elle venait de dire.

« Oh pardon, Ren. Je voulais pas mettre les pieds dans le plat…

\- T'en fais pas Lily, tu m'as fait ce genre de commentaires un milliard de fois, ça ne m'a jamais blessée. Sirius m'a fait un compte-rendu de ce que j'avais pu te dire hier soir… » Renata avait baissé la voix et s'était rapprochée de Lily qui battait furieusement ses oeufs en omelette. « C'est pas plus mal que tu saches. Mais s'il te plaît, n'en parle pas et ne change rien.

\- Bien sûr que non ! » objecta vigoureusement Lily. « Evidement que je ne dirais rien.

\- T'es dans la confidence maintenant. Tu seras donc la première à savoir quand y aura un polichinelle dans le tiroir.

\- Quelle formulation élégante… »

Elles préparèrent deux quiches lorraines et des tartinades en parlant de tout autre chose. Quand le premier plat fût dans le minuscule four de Lily, elles revinrent s'asseoir. Renata était en train de boire une gorgée de bière quand elle agita la main de droite à gauche, signe quasi international qu'elle avait une chose à dire mais la bouche occupée et qu'il lui fallait l'attention de la tablée.

« Vous ne devinerez jamais qui on a croisé hier soir au bar ?

\- Ah tiens, j'avais presque oublié » commenta Lily en se laissant aller contre le dossier de sa chaise.

« Qui ? » demanda James.

« Mais devine !

\- Ch'ais pas, le pape ?

\- T'es naze. Severus Snape !

\- Oh » fit Sirius.

James, de manière visible, se raidit. Lily se dit qu'elle allait apprendre du nouveau potin.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ? » demanda Sirius.

« Ben rien, il prenait un verre avec ses copains, il a reconnu Lily, il est venu dire bonjour. Il a eu un peu de mal à me remettre…

\- Tu le connais, ce type ? » demanda James en se tournant vers Lily. Son regard avait changé. De chaleureux et un peu instable sous l'effet de l'alcool, il était devenu distant et froid.

« C'était mon voisin. Il habitait à côté de chez mes parents. Je l'ai quasiment toujours connu…

\- Mmmh » fût la seule réponse de James. Lily fronça les sourcils.

« Dans tous les cas » poursuivit Renata, « je lui ai dit que la prochaine fois qu'on faisait une soirée, je lui proposerai de passer.

\- Non. » Objection sans appel de James.

« Quoi non ?

\- On ne peut pas fréquenter ce type.

\- Et pourquoi pas ?

\- Parce que.

\- Parce que quoi ?

\- Parce que, c'est tout. »

Renata et James se jaugèrent du regard pendant quelques secondes. Puis un éclair de compréhension passa dans les yeux de Ren et elle laissa tomber.

« Oh, bon d'accord. Mais tu promets que c'est justifié ?

\- Oui. »

Et l'affaire fût close.

James se détendit visiblement et Renata embraya sur autre chose. Sirius n'avait pas ouvert la bouche et Renata avait abandonné facilement. James n'avait pas donné d'explications. Tout pointait du droit le secret mystérieux de James qui rendait folle Lily, malgré ses belles promesses de ne pas se poser la question. Elle se pencha vers la table, interrompant Renata qui pérorait sur les aventures amoureuses d'Alice.

« Je peux savoir ? »

Sa question jeta un léger froid.

« Savoir quoi ? » demanda James calmement en plantant ses yeux dans ceux de Lily. Elle fût légèrement déstabilisée par la détermination qui emplissait ses pupilles.

« Pourquoi je ne pourrais pas prendre un verre avec mon ancien voisin ! »

James se frotta les paupières pour gagner du temps, cherchant visiblement comment donner une explication satisfaisante à une Lily qui ne se contenterait pas d'un discours langue-de-bois.

« Il n'est pas… recommandable » commença James prudemment.

« A quel égard ?

\- Lily, s'il te plait, lâche l'affaire.

\- Non mais c'est vrai quoi. Je pense que ça a un rapport avec ton boulot mais comment pourrais-je en être sûre puisque tu m'as jamais rien expliqué ! T'es un espion ou quoi ? »

James ne répondit tout simplement pas, baladant les yeux dans toutes la pièces, avec un sourire mutin. Puis, il lui lança un clin d'œil avant de se pencher pour récupérer sa bière.

Dans le même mouvement, à l'insu de tous, il pose sa main sur le genou bien caché sous la table de Lily. Qui fronça les sourcils sur le coup de la révélation. Alors c'était ça ? C'était peut-être un peu gros pour être crédible… Non ? Oh et puis ces doigts qu'elle pouvait sentir à travers son collant et qui la distrayait. Elle était sûre que c'était calculé. C'était rusé. Attaque cent pour cent efficace sur Lily le chiot.

« Oh et puis j'abandonne » finit-elle par dire en se laissant aller contre le dossier de sa chaise. Elle vida le fond de sa canette en deux gorgées.

« Sage petite » approuva Sirius, qui ouvrait la bouche depuis un bon moment.

« Toi, tais-toi et va me chercher une bière. »

C'est surtout qu'elle ne voulait pas bouger parce que James avait toujours sa main sur elle. Et ça, mes amis, ça suffisait à bloquer son cerveau sur ce qu'elle venait de découvrir. Car elle était sûre d'avoir mis le doigt sur la vérité. Et c'était quand même un peu flippant.

oOo

Quand Renata et Sirius s'en allèrent, la nuit était déjà bien avancée. Sirius ne retint aucun de ses sous-entendus licencieux voire même ses remarques grivoises sur ce qu'allaient faire James et Lily une fois seule. A chaque fois, Lily levait les yeux au ciel, comme si elle avait aucun intérêt pour le programme que leur concoctait Sirius. Il était bien ivre. Sa langue était pâteuse et il avait du mal à former ses mots. C'était assez drôle à voir. Chacun son tour après tout. Lily finit par les laisser partir après avoir arraché la promesse à Renata qu'elle n'avait pas assez bu pour être positive à un test d'alcoolémie si elle devait en passer un. Quand elle lui assura qu'elle n'avait bu que quatre verres depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés, Lily n'avait pu s'empêcher de balader son regard sur le comptoir de la cuisine, recouvert de cadavres de bouteille. Ne buvaient-ils pas un peu trop malgré tout ?

Renata et Sirius étant partis, ne restait que James dans l'appartement de Lily. Il avait récupéré ses clefs et son portable, il pouvait tout à fait rentrer chez lui. Pour autant, il ne donnait pas l'impression d'en avoir envie, cherchant des prétextes pour s'attarder chez Lily. Avec Lily ..? Tous les espoirs étaient permis.

James faisait la vaisselle pendant que Lily l'essuyait. Lights On se faisait entendre en sourdine. Ils ne parlèrent pas jusqu'à ce que James ouvre la bouche :

« Ça va comme tu veux, Lily ?

\- Oui, pourquoi ?

\- Tu as été pensive toute la soirée… Tout va bien ? »

Lily ne répondit pas, le regardant nettoyer méticuleusement les fourchettes au fond de l'évier plein d'eau. Est-ce que tout allait bien ? Oui, évidemment. Non, pas du tout. Peut-être. Joker. Repose la question demain. Que répondre ? Elle était heureuse, si c'était la question. Elle se sentait enfin à sa place quelque part. Mais elle n'était toutefois pas capable d'écrire un livre sur le bonheur. C'était quoi, la question déjà ?

Histoire de ne pas gâcher la soirée, elle éclata de rire en répondant que oui, ça pouvait aller. Elle ne prenait pas trop de risques avec une formule comme celle-ci. James venait de finir de laver tout ce qui avait besoin de l'être et Lily était en train de ranger la dernière assiette dans le placard juste au dessus de leur tête.

« Je peux te piquer une clope ?

\- Bien sûr, prends, elles sont à côté de la fenêtre. »

Immédiatement après, elle le rejoint pour l'accompagner. Constatant que la brise ramenait systématiquement la fumée vers l'intérieur de l'appartement, Lily tendit sa cigarette à James pour qu'il la lui tienne et se glissa vers la table basse pour allumer une bougie odorante sur le plateau qui trônait. Elle revint à la fenêtre en souriant à James. Il lui rendit sa clope sans un mot. Le silence n'était pas gênant. Toujours un peu embarrassant, pour Lily, surtout en présence de James. Mais pas gênant.

« Tu sais, si je t'ai demandé ça, tout à l'heure, c'était pas pour te mettre mal à l'aise.

\- Oui, je sais, ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Non mais si, je m'inquiète. Parce que je me disais… Si t'étais triste, peut-être que je pourrais rester dormir avec toi… »

Le sourire espiègle qu'il essayait de retenir acheva de convaincre Lily, qu'effectivement, elle avait un peu le moral dans les chaussettes et qu'un peu de compagnie ne lui ferait que du bien.

« Je pense que tu as raison, c'est plus sage. »

Et puis, après tout, s'il voulait se chercher des excuses pour rester en présence de Lily, cela n'avait guère d'importance. Le résultat était le même. Quand James se pencha au dessus du pot de confiture plein à craquer pour éteindre sa cigarette, Lily ne pût s'empêcher de lâcher un petit sourire de triomphe. Elle faillit presque faire une petite danse de la victoire. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, Lily lui adressa un sourire éblouissant avant de se plaquer la main sur la bouche et d'essayer de se recomposer un visage de circonstance :

« Ah non, merde, pardon, c'est vrai. Je suis triste. »

James éclata de rire et la prit dans ses bras pour enfouir son nez dans ses cheveux. Pour une fois, elle lâcha sans scrupule son mégot de cigarette par la fenêtre et referma les siens autour de lui. Et dans l'étreinte de James, son cerveau se mit en pause. Et ça, c'était probablement ce qu'elle préférait chez lui.

* * *

 _C'est pas que j'ai honte, non. C'est justifiable. Explicable à tout le moins (je bosse (enfin !) et je bosse plus de 45 heures par semaine, j'ai pas mal de trajet et je me lève tôt, et je me couche tôt, et je vois les copains, et je fais du sport et bla bla bla...). C'est plus que je suis gênée._  
 _Et que je vous présente toutes mes excuses les plus sincères pour ce délai improbable de quasiment deux ans (depuis que j'habite dans cette niche, je n'ai rien posté)._

 _Comme quoi, les miracles de Noël existent..._

 _C'est pas faute d'avoir eu vos encouragements, malgré la date de la dernière publication. Et - Ô merci ! - c'est grâce à vous : Calladan, Aywen, Looklikeagrffdr, Seestuna évidement et pour ne citer que ces téméraires qui m'ont laissé une review malgré tout._

 _Sérieusement, merci ! Mais merci à vous tous, parce que ça réchauffe mon petit coeur en ces froids moments d'automne._

 _J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Il aura été difficile à écrire et je me suis longuement posée la question de savoir si je devais le poster. Mais l'histoire le veut._

 _Tout l'amour du monde sur vous en cette fin d'année et j'espère que lorsque l'heure de l'inventaire sera venue, vous sourirez (oui, j'ai osé, et même que j'ai pas honte)._

 ** _Amour pour toujours, mes petites loutres célestes._**


End file.
